Laberinto
by Xochiquetzalli
Summary: Amor embotellado, ingredientes que hechizan los sentidos, pero, ¿podría ser real este tortuoso sentimiento? Shonenai HD Al fin terminado,
1. Raíces de Mandrágoras

_Aloh:_

_Bueno, he aquí el único fic "largo" que he hecho. A través de él no encontrarán muchos comentarios porque subí lso capítulos por bonches, así que sólo habrá uno que otro._

_Ojalá que lo disfruten, aunque sea un poco, y si no, pueden reclamarme _

**Capítulo I:**** Raíces de Mandrágora.**

Una mañana brillante inundaba el cielo. La luz inocente del sol cayó sobre los ojos de Harry Potter haciéndolo despertar del extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. No podía recordar bien lo que había sido, pero le causaba una sensación de vacío. Se sentó en la cama, empezó a buscar sus lentes en el buró de al lado, pero no los encontró. Un momento después se dio cuenta: no estaba en su habitación y tampoco estaba solo. Se sorprendió al ver que, acostado junto a él, estaba Draco Malfoy, con un gesto angelical 'e inexplicablemente tierno'. Admitió Harry.

'¡Pero en qué piensas, estamos hablando de Malfoy, tu peor enemigo desde siempre!' Le dijo una vocecita. Era imposible decir "angelical" y "Malfoy" en una frase sin estar mal de la cabeza.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que Draco abría los ojos, unos ojos claros y adormilados aún; se quedó mirándolo sin saber qué decir. Draco le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, pero dulce, algo que, según podía recordar, nunca había hecho antes. La forma en que sus labios se habían curveado era atractiva de cierto modo.

"Por dios¿qué te pasa? Deberías preocuparte por averiguar por qué rayos estás aquí con Malfoy... ¿sin camisa?'.

Eso era, ciertamente, muy importante¿ Qué hacían dos chicos a medio vestir, solos y en cuarto perdido? (porque era obvio que no estaban ni en la torre de Gryffindor ni en los calabozos de Slytherin) Era un cuarto espacioso lleno de muebles clásicos y una que otra chuchería, como el baúl al pie de la cama, el espejo de luna en contra- esquina del librero atiborrado de viejos pergaminos atados y en desorden, como un libro sin pasta. Los marcos de los ventanales estaban finamente tallados; las cortinas que caían desde el techo eran negras como el dosel de la cama y estaban recogidas por unos cordones color plata.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntar qué había pasado cuando Draco acarició su mejilla; sus dedos estaban fríos, pero sus ojos eran cálidos, y más profundos de lo que jamás hubiera visto (tal vez porque nunca los había visto bien).

La mano de Draco pasó por el brazo desnudo de Harry lentamente. Lo tomó por el hombro y lo acercó hacia él. Se preguntó si sería apropiado besarlo, porque, aunque quería, no estaba seguro de que el chico frente a él recordara lo que había pasado. Esos ojos verdes no reflejaban la misma intensidad que la noche anterior. Finalmente tomó su rostro con cuidado y lo besó en la mejilla.

Harry sintió que un ligero rubor poblaba sus mejillas al sentir a Draco tan cerca. Éste último lo miró fijamente mientras sostenía una lucha interna entre arriesgarse o contenerse; pero no podía más: salvó la distancia que había entre ellos. Sus labios eran tibios y amargamente dulces. Pasó la lengua sobre ellos, saboreando cada pedazo de piel que rozaban.

Harry estaba completamente sorprendido, una voz en su cabeza le decía que Malfoy lo estaba besando, que debía detenerlo; pero por otro lado su cuerpo no podía moverse, sólo sentía la suavidad de aquella lengua contra la suya.

- Malfoy... - dijo después de muchos esfuerzos, sus palabras se perdieron en el beso, pero era obvio que Draco las había entendido porque cerró su boca contra la de Harry y se apartó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- su tono era mesurado, como si lo que acababa de pasar fuera de lo más normal.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- la voz de Harry no era ni en lo más mínimo como la de Malfoy, temblaba de manera inevitable; los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente sin entender qué pretendía el Slytherin: necesitaba saberlo、 pero las palabras apenas se formaban en su boca, cuando aquella mirada líquida las había consumido.

- Anoche no parecía molestarte en lo absoluto, al contrario- dijo el rubio apartando sensualmente un mechón de cabello de su cara. Harry sintió una inquietante atracción por ese movimiento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "al contrario"?- había recuperado un poco de sentido, pero aún temía la clase de respuesta que pudiera obtener.

-¿Qué, no recuerdas?- preguntó Draco tranquilamente, a pesar de que al parecer su inseguridad no era infundada.

-¿ Recordar qué?

- Nada, Potter- dijo cortante, se levantó de la cama y empezó a ponerse la camisa.

Harry se quedó embelesado mirando el pecho de Draco mientras abrochaba los botones; el contorno de su cintura, la forma de su abdomen: todo era perfecto.

- ¿Buscabas algo?

- Claro que no- se sentía un poco apenado. Trató de ser distante, para convencer a Draco (y a sí mismo) de que sólo había sido un accidente.

- Bueno, como sea, ya me tengo que ir. No quiero que nadie sospeche que anduve fuera toda la noche- tomó su capa, abrió la puerta...

- Espera... aún no me has dicho qué pasa.

- De eso hablamos luego- volteó hacia Harry y le guiñó un ojo- . Ve a la torre de Astronomía a las ocho- se quedó pensando un momento- . La sexta puerta junto a las escaleras.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Harry se quedó solo en la habitación, aspirando inconsciente su aroma, fresco y dulce: loto.

Repasó varias veces lo que había pasado, fijándose en cada detalle (más de lo necesario tal vez).

Cuando de nuevo fue consciente, recordó que tenía clases y que no podía pasarse toda la mañana ahí perdiendo el tiempo en ideas vagas que no lo llevarían a nada. Se vistió y se dirigió a la sala común.

Cuando cruzó el retrato de la Señora Gorda, a la primera persona que vio fue a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Ron impaciente- Te estuve esperando toda la noche. Después de que te fuiste no supe qué pasó.

- ¿De qué me fui, a dónde?- la mente de Harry parecía incapaz de llamar un simple recuerdo.

- Pues, a la biblioteca, o eso fue lo que dijiste- en los ojos de Ron se revolvía una luz entre desconfianza y curiosidad.

- Oh cierto- mintió Harry. No quería más del interrogatorio, pero no le sirvió de mucho.

- Entonces... ¿Lo encontraste?- Harry miró a Ron sin comprender.

Entreabrió la boca buscando una respuesta y vio una intriga oscilante en los ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

- Mm... ¿Qué cosa?- su mano temblaba un poco y jugueteaba con un hilo suelto de su túnica con inexplicable inquietud.

- Pues el antídoto para... - el pelirrojo se acerco al oído de Harry- ...para...

- Hola¿qué hacen?- interrumpió Hermione.

- Nada- dijo Ron rápidamente poniendo las manos en la espalda como si quisiera ocultar algo. Ella lo miró inquisidoramente, sin embargo, no trató de averiguar qué se traían. Y por alguna "extraña'" razón estaba más sonriente que de costumbre.

- Bueno, iré a tomar una ducha- dijo finalmente Harry- Los veré luego.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

Draco cerró la puerta dejando toda una noche detrás de ella. Dio un suspiro amargo: las cosas no estaban saliendo exactamente como había planeado. Sacó un frasco de su túnica y lo contempló largo tiempo sin dejar de caminar. Contenía un líquido espeso y purpúreo que formaba ondas sin que lo tocara.

- Tal vez necesite algo más... - dijo metiendo de nuevo el frasco y sacando esta vez una varita. Una fría sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras la sostenía en sus manos. Recordó cómo aquella noche había besado a Harry en la biblioteca, cómo se había sentido al besar esos labios y que él correspondiera el beso. Cómo el deseo se había apoderado de los dos; pero en esencia sólo de él mismo. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos recuerdos de su mente y empezó a bajar escalones, uno tras otro. No había mucho sentido ya en contarlos, ni siquiera en verlos, tantas veces había pasado por el mismo camino que lo recorría inconscientemente.

Un ruido rompió el silencio. Cuando volteó para ver qué había sido, encontró los anteojos de Harry en el suelo junto con pedazos de vidrio esparcidos. Los miró casi como si temiera a lo que le recordaban: un par de ojos esmeralda reflejando la luz de las velas, esa inocencia por la que se sentía tan atraído y que deseaba poseer.

Dolorosamente recogió las gafas rotas del suelo, las miró un momento más. Sabía que tendría que devolvérselos. ¿Se los entregaría esta noche,

' No, ¿qué hará sin sus lentes todo el día?'

Era una buena razón para verlo antes. Una línea de satisfacción cruzó su rostro por una milésima.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

- Qué bien que llegaste Harry- dijo Hermione mientras éste se sentaba a su lado en la mesa a la hora del desayuno- por cierto, creo que olvidaste tus lentes ¿o es que no te las vas a poner?.

- ¿Qué?... Oh, no lo había notado- contestó Harry mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Lo que le pareció muy atractivo a cierto Slytherin que lo miraba desde el otro extremo del salón. Cuando Harry notó que lo había visto, sólo le devolvió la mirada tratando de no llamar mucho la atención pero Draco le guiñó un ojo en una forma poco sutil, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas. Todo era muy raro, sólo esperaba que no se pusiera peor.

- ¿Qué nos toca?- preguntó Ron al terminar su plato de avena y echándose para atrás en su silla.

- Herbología y después dos horas de pociones- contestó Hermione desenrollando su horario de clases.

- Oh no.

Pociones era por mucho la materia que más odiaban Harry y Ron, aún más que Adivinación; al menos Trelawney se conformaba con un montón de desastres inventados, pero Snape, bueno, él era un asunto aparte, nada le parecía suficientemente bueno. Además debían tomar clase con Slytherin.

'Slytherin'. Pensó Harry. Tendría que ver a Draco después de lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Se le hizo un nudo en la panza de tan sólo pensarlo. Y lo que más sentía era pensar en él sin que fuera algo malo.

Todas estas ideas lo hacían sentirse incómodo así que trato de distraerse hablando con Ron acerca de las terribles consecuencias que puede tener el Amago de Wronski en el Quidditch.

Para cuando salieron del castillo hacia los invernaderos el cielo se había nublado y pequeñas gotas caían sobre su nariz, frías como un hielo cortante recorriendo su cara.

- Mejor nos damos prisa antes de que se nos congelen las piernas- dijo Ron sujetándose las manos heladas bajo la capa- El clima está loco, hace unos momentos asomaba el sol y ahorita nos estamos muriendo de frío.

Cuando al fin llegaron, la profesora Sprout les explicó lo que tenían que hacer y empezaron a trabajar.

- Harry¿podrías ir por más tierra por favor?- le pidió Hermione sosteniendo un pequeño costal.

- Está bien.

Los demás costales estaban en el estante junto a la puerta. Cuando miró, entre las gotas que se escurrían por la ventana, distinguió la figura de Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia el invernadero. Se quedó parado hasta que éste le hizo una señal de que saliera. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía.

Al salir sintió cómo el viento cortaba su piel; miró a Draco: estaba empapado y tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío; las gotas de agua se enredaban en su cabello, y sus ojos... sus ojos eran del color de las nubes, pero eran cálidos, y la pálida luz lo resaltaba.

- Toma, pensé que necesitarías esto- dijo Draco con una sonrisa extrañamente seductora mientras le entregaba sus lentes. Harry sintió el contacto de la piel de Malfoy cuando los puso en sus manos: suave y helada.

'Una contradicción perfecta', pensó.

- Bueno, eso era todo, ya me tengo que ir- dijo Draco dándose la vuelta.

- Espera- le dijo Harry tomándolo firmemente de la muñeca. Cuando volteó otra vez, Harry vio como las gotas de agua caían por sus labios y se quedó absorto mirándolas por unos segundos, después, dándose cuenta de lo extraño que debía verse eso, sacudió la cabeza. -¿Sólo viniste para dármelos?- preguntó sin perder el contacto visual.

- Sí - dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera de lo más natural interrumpir la clase de tu peor enemigo para devolverle algo.

Se quedaron mirando centésimas más, Draco podía sentir el deseo de besarlo, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos: 'Sólo una vez más, hazlo'. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Deliciosamente tibios". Pensó Harry mientras sentía el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio, quien después alejó su rostro de él. No podía explicar por qué, pero tomó a Draco de los hombros y lo besó bruscamente. Su boca era cálida en comparación al frío que azotaba su espalda, pasó las manos por su cintura. Pero Draco se separó nuevamente de él, a pesar de no estar muy seguro de por qué.

- Te veo luego- dijo suavemente, y se alejó caminando con su arrogancia habitual, parecía no dejarla nunca, era algo natural en él y 'muy atractivo'.

Harry aún podía sentir el sabor de la boca de Malfoy en sus labios, quien había interrumpido el beso, dejándolo a medias en su revolución de sentimientos.

- Harry, ¿en qué piensas?- le preguntó Hermione, quien iba a su lado mientras caminaban hacia la clase de pociones en las mazmorras, las cuales parecían menos tentativas que de costumbre por el clima, lo que seguramente se vería inmensamente aumentado por la voz de Snape criticando las pociones de una manera poco constructiva, a menos, claro, que se tratara de los alumnos de su casa.

- En nada- contestó éste sin prestar mucha atención, necesitaba pensar en los hechos recientes y descubrir por qué había besado a Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron al aula empezaron a preparar las cosas. Snape les había dicho desde la clase anterior lo que debían hacer. Habían pasado algunos días preparando un complicado antídoto y ahora debían hacer la poción para desvanecerse, que tampoco parecía muy fácil.

Colocaron todo en la mesa con cuidado, o al menos Ron, porque Harry derramó un poco de elixir de saúco y rompió las hojas de madroño al separarlas de los tallos. No se estaba concentrando, no podía dejar de mirar al rubio en la mesa de enfrente, cada uno de sus movimientos destilaba sensualidad, o tal vez era su imaginación, tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia a cosas que no tenían ningún sentido.

Siguieron con la poción, y después de casi dos horas, lo único que faltaba era agregar los pétalos de zulla y el pelo de demiguise (el ingrediente principal de la poción), pero Harry echó los ingredientes sin mirar, y en vez de la zulla, echó las raíces de mandrágora que le habían sobrado de su "proyecto olvidado" con Ron, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Snape hizo su acostumbrada ronda por las mesas para revisar las pociones. La de Harry y Ron era la última; sólo la miró de reojo y no hizo ningún comentario sobre ella porque en ese momento terminó la hora.

- La próxima clase comprobaremos si sus pociones funcionan o si todo el tiempo invertido ha sido una pérdida.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón, pero Harry se tardó más, con el pretexto de que había perdido algo. Sentía que algo faltaba, pero después comprendió que la cordura no se puede encontrar en un calabozo, al menos no en esas condiciones: de rodillas en el piso, buscando palabras entre el polvo. Pero había más que polvo debajo de la mesa: encontró un par de ojos grises que lo miraban con una sonrisa en la expresión.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo debajo de la mesa Potter?- era Malfoy, y su voz sonaba claramente divertida.- ¿Buscando tu cerebro? No te esfuerces demasiado.

- Cállate Malfoy, no me molestes.

- Si no estoy aquí para molestarte, sólo quería preguntarte algo, pero dado que no estás de humor, creo que será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos de todas formas en la torre de Astronomía, ¿no?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?

- Bueno, dos sencillas razones. Una: pensé que querías preguntarme algo sobre anoche; y dos: tengo algo que es muy importante para ti.

Harry se quedó pensando unos segundos. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Malfoy. ¿Algo importante? No podía tener algo realmente importante para él... ¿o sí?

- Está bien, pero creo que la cuestión aquí es: ¿irás tú?

- Eso es algo que no puedes saber, tendrás que confiar en mí- dijo Draco con un dejo de misterio en la voz y acto seguido se fue.

- ¡No es justo, tanto trabajo para que ni siquiera lo viera!- se quejó Ron durante la comida.

- No lo tomes en cuenta, al menos te salvaste de que se burlara de tu brebaje frente a toda la clase.

- Sí, pero estoy seguro de que esta vez no hubiera podido decir nada al respecto, lo hicimos todo bien ¿verdad, Harry?

- ¿Qué?... Oh, sí, claro- Harry no había estado poniendo atención, pero le dio por su lado para evitar que se alargara la conversación.

Draco entró en el Gran Comedor seguido por sus amigotes: Crabbe y Goyle, para variar. Harry lo miró para ver si aún seguía ahí esa extraña sensación que le había acompañado al verlo desde aquella mañana, pero parecía haber desaparecido.

- ¿Qué tienes, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Nada- respondió con una sonrisa forzadamente despreocupada. Pero por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en qué había pasado; en primer lugar, haber permitido que su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy, lo besara, era completamente inaceptable, y haberlo hecho él mismo... bueno, era demasiado. El solo recuerdo lo hizo sentirse un poco asqueado, lo que sería completamente normal de no ser por pequeño detalle: en el momento no le había parecido desagradable en lo absoluto, por el contrario, a pesar del shock, le había gustado. 'No', eso era demasiado extraño, realmente estaba al borde de la locura. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, todo, de principio a fin, era muy extraño de por sí.

- Bueno chicos- dijo Hermione tomando su capa- tengo que arreglar algunas cosas.

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó intrigado Ron.

- Eso no es tu asunto- le contestó Hermione con un poco de misterio en la voz y se fue a sentar al otro extremo de la mesa con Parvatil y Lavender.

- Oye Harry- dijo Ron mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Hermione se hubiera ido- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el asunto de...ya sabes?

- ¿Qué asunto?

- Pues lo de Malfoy.

- Oh eso, no sé- dio un brinco. ¿Habría visto lo que había pasado afuera del invernadero?

- Lo he pensado un poco, tal vez deberíamos dejar lo del chizpurfle es demasiado infantil, tal vez sería mejor meter un billywing en su habitación.

- Un billywing. ¿Y de qué va a servir eso?- le siguió, más tranquilo ya. Al parecer no tenía nada que ver con el "accidente".

- Bueno, nos podremos divertir viéndolo flotar por horas sin poder bajar- sugirió Ron soltando una risita. A Harry también le parecía muy gracioso imaginarse a Draco levitando desesperado por bajar...

- Pero si lo dejamos en su cuarto no podremos verlo- la conversación no tenía ningún sentido para él, pero eso no importaba mucho, cualquier cosa que incluyera una broma para Malfoy valía ser tomada en cuenta.

- Tienes razón- le dijo Ron algo decepcionado- supongo que tendremos que seguir con lo de la poción, aunque tal vez sea un poco cruel- se detuvo un momento-... ¡No!- dijo al fin riéndose de su propio sarcasmo accidental.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

- Uno... dos - iba contando Harry- tres... cuatro - uno tras otro- cinco... seis- pasaban los segundos - siete... ocho - no tenía ganas de pararse - nueve... diez- tenía que hacerlo - once... doce- pero, '¿por qué?' - trece... catorce - no debía ir - quince... dieciséis - pero quería - ¡no más, iré! ... Malditos segundos, cómo pesan.

Tomó su capa de la silla y salió del cuarto. El reloj de la sala marcaba las siete cincuenta: diez minutos para llegar a la torre de Astronomía. Esperaba no encontrar a nadie en el camino, no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, pero tal vez hubiera sido mejor no pensarlo: apenas había salido por el cuadro, cuando oyó una voz familiar detrás de él.

-Harry, ven a ver esto- era Colin Creevey, su sombra desde que había entrado a Hogwarts- encontré un gusamoco junto a la cabaña de Hagrid- dijo entusiasmado enseñándole un gusano grueso color marrón, como de unos diez centímetros de largo que soltaba una sustancia pegajosa que explicaba perfectamente su nombre. Harry no tenía tiempo para estas cosas, pero no le parecía correcto dejarlo ahí hablando solo- Aún está pequeño, pero si espero a que crezca tal vez pueda echárselo a alguien en la cabeza y luego...

'Uno... dos' contó Harry de nuevo en su cabeza 'tres... cua...'

- ¿Me estás oyendo, Harry?

- Oh sí, mm... ¿qué decías?

- Está bien, hablaremos después- dijo Colin un poco molesto y se fue.

Harry no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a correr, pero sabía que debía darse prisa si quería ver a Draco. ¿Cuánto podía haber durado el contratiempo. ¿Dos, quizá tres minutos, ' Dios, cómo hay gente que sólo hace perder el tiempo. Ojalá que Draco no se haya ido'.

Pasillos y más pasillos¿cuándo llegaría con tanto enredo? Cuadros, armaduras, murmullos... hasta que llegó a la torre.

"La sexta puerta junto a las escaleras," contó cinco puertas y se dio cuenta no había una sexta (aunque no era seguro tomando en cuenta que había algunas puertas que no abrían a menos que les hicieran cosquillas en el lugar exacto, algunas que eran sólidas paredes fingiendo ser puertas, otras que cambiaban de lugar continuamente y una que otra que se escondía entre las paredes).

'Tal vez sea eso'. Repasó la pared, palpando despacio, y cuando sintió que su mano atravesaba un pedazo, se metió por completo.


	2. Rosas y recuerdos

**Capítulo II:**** Rosas y recuerdos.**

Ante él apareció una habitación que lucía en total abandono: el suelo estaba cubierto de polvo, los armarios estaban viejos y la mayoría rotos. Las cortinas tenían pelusa entre los pliegues y en las esquinas brillaban los hilos de las telarañas incompletas.

Draco se materializó detrás de la luz pálida que daban las velas flotando sobre ellos.

- Llegas tarde, y no me gusta que me hagan esperar- dijo despacio mientras caminaba hacia Harry.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, es que...- Draco se aproximó a él y posó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- No digas nada, no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que te haya pasado antes de venir- su voz era calmada. Sus movimientos eran sutiles y sensuales. Una llama de lujuria avivando cada momento.

Harry no podía descifrar esa mirada que traspasaba sus ojos y le quemaba como fuego aterciopelado.

El chico rubio se acercó aún más y besó delicadamente el borde de sus labios, pero él lo apartó bruscamente.

- Por lo que vine Malfoy, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

- ¿Entonces crees que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo?- Draco empezó a caminar alrededor de él. El calor de su cuerpo era palpable a pesar de la distancia que había entre ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "todo esto"?

- ¿Qué, ya no lo recuerdas? En la mañana pensé que solamente era un pretexto para verme.

- ¿Un pretexto?- No entendía nada y la mirada que se desvelaba delante de él entre las sombras licuadas lo hacía sentirse nervioso.

- Mejor dejemos las explicaciones para otro día- dijo Draco- Por cierto, creo que la necesitarás- dejó la varita en la mano de Harry. Después lo tomó por la nuca y acercó su boca a la de él; pasó su lengua húmeda sobre sus labios, que parecían renuentes a abrirse (pero una ligera mordida cambió todo); metió la lengua en la dulzura de la boca de Harry mientras su mano derecha se enredaba en su cadera y la izquierda descendía hacia la cintura. De nuevo el contacto se rompió.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy?- preguntó Harry mirándolo sin saber qué sentía. Los pensamientos se revolvían y confundían la verdad entre un montón de ideas vagas.

- ¿Sabes qué, Potter?- le preguntó Draco fríamente mientras su mano, repentinamente tocaba su mejilla- estoy empezando a desesperarme, sé lo que sientes, porque yo lo siento también; deja de negarlo, no tiene sentido- quería convencerlo, pero dentro de sí sabía que no era cierto, sabía que todo era una trampa.

- Yo no siento nada por ti- dijo Harry tajante, su voz era severa en la superficie pero sólo quería ocultar sus dudas, su inseguridad sobre lo que realmente lo perturbaba.

- No, no me refería a tus sentimientos, me refería a lo que deseas.

Éstas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Harry. Eran claras pero el significado perdía forma cada vez que las repasaba.

Draco emprendió un nuevo intento de seducción: sostuvo la cara de Harry con firmeza y se acercó a él despacio, pero no lo beso en los labios, en vez de eso, dibujó un camino de mordidas desde su cuello hasta la clavícula, abriendo los botones de su ropa con cuidado. El toque de esas manos era extrañamente placentero, abrasaba la piel de Harry con sutileza. La sangre hervía dentro de sus venas, y el calor entre ellos se volvía cada vez más intenso. Un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo y luego se sintió vacío, como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido concentrado en su tande. Un ardiente deseo comenzó a fluir, ahogando la voz de la razón y dominándolo por completo. Tomó a Draco por los hombros, lo apartó bruscamente y se quedó mirándolo sin pensar, sólo dejando que ese delicioso placer lo inundara.

Draco cerró los ojos inconscientemente, sus demás sentidos se agudizaban, podía oler el aroma de Harry cada vez más cerca de él, entreabrió los labios, la respuesta fue casi inmediata: otro par de labios dulces se cerraron contra los suyos y unas manos tibias rodearon sus hombros, acariciando las suaves hebras de plata.

Harry no entendía, de hecho ni pensaba, algunas ideas intentaban asomar por su mente, pero eran arrojadas por el sentimiento de la piel suave bajo su tacto, de esa boca húmeda, prohibida.

Acerco más su cadera a la de Draco, sus movimientos eran bruscos y apasionados; sus manos descendieron por sus brazos hacia su pecho, esta ve,z él desabrochó los botones de la ropa del otro chico, dejando su torso desnudo. Su lengua se deslizó por la piel, desde su hombro hasta su pecho.

La humedad de aquel terciopelo hizo estremecer a Draco, quien yacía aún impotente ante Harry, sin poderse mover, sin poder hablar. La caricia de su lengua intercalada con la succión lo hacían temblar. Pero la amargura llenó su boca de repente: todo era una mentira, y así no había caso en todo eso. Era casi imposible que, sin medios mágicos, Harry Potter accediera a liarse con él. Lo sabía, pero el deseo lo invadía, carcomiendo la desesperación cada vez que lo miraba.

- No- dijo después de muchos esfuerzos, no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, pero era preferible acabar con todo ahora, no podía hundirse más, o se ahogaría en la pasión que se aferraba a él.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Harry apartándose de él.

- Que te detengas.

Harry lo miró confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas, revolviendo sentimientos con sensaciones que permanecían en su piel y en sus labios.

No quería, no estaba dispuesto, pero los ojos de Draco lo hicieron cambiar de parecer: la luz que atravesaba sus pupilas desvelaba desesperación.

Por alguna extraña razón le dolía aceptarlo, la verdad de lo que acababa de suceder le estrujaba, desgarrándolo, como una zarpa.

- Lo siento, no puedo- le dijo a Harry al oído, su voz era melancólica pero firme, mientras se desmoronaba por dentro. Sentía las astillas en su sangre, apretando su corazón y rompiéndolo en pedazos. Se fue hacia rincón opuesto a la puerta, se recargó sobre la pared mirando cómo Harry se acomodaba la camisa.

'Aún no es tarde' dijo una voz dentro de él pero solo siguió contemplándolo sin hacer nada.

Harry sintió la mirada de Draco por todo su cuerpo, volteó hacia él: sus ojos eran suplicantes y su mirada rota. La confusión envolvía el aire, pero no encontraba una mejor opción, apartó la mirada y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Draco se resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿por qué lo había hecho? La incomprensión le nublaba la vista, sólo divisaba las sombras mofarse de él detrás de la irreal niebla. Nada tenía sentido, las razones que lo habían llevado a hacerlo se habían borrado de su memoria, todo parecía un sueño mortal.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Cuando Harry llegó a su cuarto todos estaban dormidos. Se cambio y se metió entre las sábanas. Eran cálidas, 'pero no tanto como el cuerpo de Draco'. No podía entenderlo, y no valía la pena buscar una explicación ahora. Cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar más. Pero la figura de su enemigo estaba impresa detrás de sus párpados, imborrable.

_La luna brillaba en el cielo como plata líquida entre el manto_ _de la noche, impregnado de estrellas entre sus pliegues._

_No podía moverse. Una serpiente se deslizaba por su piel, fría e impasible, imposibilitándolo. El viento cortaba su piel como un cuchillo piadoso abriendo heridas. No sentía dolor, estaba perdido en su propia mirada, incapaz de salir de sí mismo, inconsciente de su alrededor._

_El esplendor de la luna era borrado por las sombras de las nubes que se interponían frente a ella._

_Una silueta se dibujaba entre la oscuridad, más delineada a cada paso que daba. Un brillo metálico cortó la oscuridad clavándose en el pecho de su víctima inofensiva. La capucha impedía ver quién era, sólo se desvelaban un par de finos labios pálidos bajo los bordes de niebla._

_Un líquido espeso se escurría desde la herida, estaba tibio pero la sensación que dejaba a su paso era fría y amarga, cortando su respiración tajantemente._

Harry se despertó agitado, el sudor frío se deslizaba por su frente y su cuerpo estaba entumido. No recordaba bien el sueño, pero aún así lo inquietaba. Sus oídos se aguzaron, pero sólo percibieron el ruido de los ronquidos de sus compañeros. Trató de enfocar la mirada pero la oscuridad era absoluta.

Un pequeño rayo de luz parecía desprenderse del espejo.

Creyó ver una sombra dibujada por los hilos de luz de la luna que asomaba desde afuera; se quedó quieto, no podía respirar, sus pulmones parecían estrujarse contra su pecho, impidiendo que el aire fluyera. La sombra pareció moverse y desapareció del reflejo. Harry respiró finalmente, de seguro todo era su imaginación.

Los minutos pasaban, podían oírse sus pasos desde el reloj de la Sala, sonaban y resonaban en sus oídos, como agujas en su cerebro.

¿Qué lo consumía? ¿sólo una pesadilla? Estaba siendo infantil, nada podía pasarle mientras estuviera en el colegio. Trató de calmarse y se metió de nuevo entre las sábanas.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

La niebla envolvía el castillo como crema batida alrededor de él; las ventanas estaban empañadas dejando apenas entrar la luz desteñida del sol aún dormido.

Draco estaba sentado en su cama rodeado por las sábanas blancas y verdes, enredadas por el sueño inconstante que había tenido. Se la había pasado toda la noche despertando por momentos, revolviéndose entre el lino de las mantas y ahogándose de calor, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que era inútil dormir.

Llevaba largo tiempo sentado en la misma posición, contando sus dedos una y otra vez. El cabello le pesaba sobre la frente: necesitaba cortarlo.

'No, mejor no' dijo una voz dentro de él y un recuerdo cambió su expresión, delineando sus finos labios.

Un par de ojos de esmeralda lo miraban con una llama ardiente dentro de las pupilas y se acercaban cada vez más hacia él. Unos labios ardientes de deseo se cerraron contra su boca descargando sus sentidos en una ola de electricidad por su cuerpo. Un par de manos sobre sus hombros y deslizándose hacia su nuca, enredando los dedos en su fino cabello y recorriendo el contorno de su rostro, apartando pequeños mechones despacio. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Harry cada vez más cerca, su calor lo embriagaba y perdía su mente inexplicablemente en las olas de confusión y pasión que contagiaba ese aliento penetrando por su boca hasta lo más profundo.

Un calor propio, casi cortante por el deseo de salir; pero no, no debía dejarse llevar tan salvajemente, y mucho menos por el chico delante suyo que transpiraba sensualidad por cada poro de su cuerpo, o al menos eso le parecía a Draco, que estaba preso en una trana de piel dibujada por los brazos de Harry.

Su cuerpo se estremecía al sentirse deliciosamente vulnerable, atrapado, ya no en sí mismo, sino en alguien más. Esas manos moviéndose por su piel, acariciando su cabello; esos dedos enredándose entre las suaves hebras que caían junto a su oreja.

- Yo siempre he pensado que le agradas a las chicas por tu cabello. Aunque no creo que les guste tanto como a mí- murmuró Harry despacio.

- ¿Eso creías? Qué raro, yo siempre creí que era por lo encantador que soy; pero si te gusta, no lo vuelvo a cortar en mi vida.- Harry pasó la lengua por sus labios aún antes de que pudiera terminar. No era una caricia tierna ni parecía tener un trasfondo sentimental, pero eso no era ningún problema, de hecho era mucho más cómodo de esa forma... Al menos por ahora.

ooooooooooFinoooooooooo

Apartó las sabanas que lo detenían y fue a darse un baño antes de entumecerse más.

El agua helada caía sobre su espalda. Su piel estaba tan sensible que podía sentir cada gota que recorría su cuerpo, como pequeños copos de nieve quemando el trémulo manto.

Poco a poco sus sentidos iban despertando de nuevo. Se enredó una toalla en la cintura y salió hacia su habitación.

Cuando entró encontró a Crabbe sentado en su cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- le preguntó Draco, visiblemente irritado por su presencia.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Crabbe señalando el torso de Draco, ignorando lo que éste había dicho. Miró las marcas en su pecho y en su abdomen.

- No es nada- le contestó tajante, se apartó bruscamente de él y salió hacia la sala común sin decir nada más.

Los escalones bajo sus pies eran fríos. No había nadie en el cuarto. Prendió la chimenea y se sentó en un sillón que estaba enfrente de él.

Pasó sus manos por las marcas. Los recuerdos se manifestaban con vívidas sensaciones cada vez que pasaba sus dedos sobre ellas. Aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios que las habían hecho. Esa lengua acariciando apasionadamente. Y esa boca succionando con tanta fuerza que parecía comer su carne.

La sangre empezaba a fluir rápidamente por su cuerpo, esparciendo una agradable calidez por toda su anatomía. Lo adormilaba sensualmente, disolviendo sus pensamientos en un dulce remolino de ensueño. Cuando el rechinar de una puerta lo sacó de su estupor.

- Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí... desnudo?- le dijo una chica detrás de él. Era Pansy Pankinson. Lo miraba sorprendida, pero con un gusto sexual evidente.

- No estoy desnudo, tengo una toalla por si no lo habías notado- la voz de Draco era fría y cortante, como un picacho de hielo saliendo de su boca. Pansy se sentó a su lado y cruzó la pierna de manera insinuante, pero él la ignoró.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento?- su tono era equivalente a sus movimientos en un inútil intento de seducirlo.

- Para ser honesto, sí- respondió mirándola de arriba abajo con desgana. Pero ya que estás aquí...

- ¿Qué cosa?- clavó la mirada en un par de ojos grises, no expresaban interés, pero tampoco molestia; eran neutros- ¿qué quieres?- continuó y pasó sus dedos por el cuello de Draco.

- Ahora que lo dices...- empezó Draco tomando su muñeca con fuerza y acercándose más a ella. Pansy vislumbró la sensualidad detrás de las pupilas y esperó-... Quiero que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo- sus palabras fueron suaves y pausadas, retumbando detrás de los oídos de la chica, quien segundos antes había pensado que la respiración en su cuello era una insinuación a un faje, o quizá algo más, dada la situación.

El disgusto y el rechazo se marcaban en sus facciones. La glacial circulación de la sangre golpeaba por su piel contra la calidez del cuerpo cercano. Soltó su mano de la de él y subió las escaleras con pasos lúgubres y mortificados.

Draco sonrió plácidamente cuando la puerta crujió de nuevo. Podía hundirse nuevamente en sí mismo, recordar a la única persona que lo hacía estremecerse de verdad y perder la cabeza con una sola mirada. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué lo había despreciado? ¿por qué no se había entregado una vez más?

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

El cielo del Gran Comedor resplandecía como un mar de luz dorada, impregnado de velas blancas como nubes. Las lechuzas entraron como de costumbre al salón y dejaron las distintas cartas y paquetes a sus dueños.

Hedwing se posó sobre el hombro de Harry y le entregó una rosa roja con un pedazo de pergamino sujeto al tallo. Lo desató con cuidado. Sólo tenía escrito "Draco Malfoy" en elegantes y detalladas letras esmeralda que brillaban ligeramente reflejando la luz.

Volteó la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin; el chico rubio hablaba tranquilamente con Nott, mientras abría una rana de chocolate. La acercó lenta y sensualmente a su boca. La comió despacio y luego pasó la lengua sobre sus labios para saborearla.

Harry lo miraba atónito, y entre aquella embriagante atracción, una pregunta se formaba en su cabeza: ¿Por qué la rosa?

Desvió la mirada hacia la flor que tenía en la mano. Tenía un color aterciopelado y puro; era roja como la sangre fresca sobre un cuchillo; el fuerte tallo estaba poblado de hojas verde oscuro y espinas afiladas.

.....

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, esparciendo gotas de oro por los terrenos del castillo, pintando destellos en las delineadas figuras.

Los estudiantes se amontonaban en su clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas para ver los fénix que había llevado su profesor. La mayoría eran dorados con pequeños toques de carmesí en la punta de sus plumas, pero había uno que era completamente rojo. Harry se acercó a él cuidadosamente y el pájaro saltó casi inmediatamente hacia su brazo.

Como el sol empezaba a picarle se fue a sentar junto a un árbol especialmente espeso; los espejos de la luz se reflejaban entre las hojas apenas separadas unas de otras.

Harry estaba maravillado con el ave por su exuberante plumaje escarlata y sus ojos de rubí, brillantes y cristalinos que parecían atravesarlo.

Draco lo miraba desde el barullo. Volteó a ambos lados para ver si nadie se fijaba; caminó hacia Harry y se sentó a su lado.

- Qué lindo día, ¿no crees?- preguntó Draco tan fresco como la mañana, echándose el pelo para atrás con la mano y mirando tranquilamente el paisaje.

- Si, muy lindo- le contestó Harry como si le hablara al viento; había entre ellos cierta cercanía y cierta distancia a la vez.

Draco se acercó más al fénix y lo acarició delicadamente; su cabello rozó sutilmente el rostro de Harry, haciendo que éste se estremeciera.

- Escogiste un buen espécimen- le dijo Draco de forma casi dulce, tocando ligeramente su hombro con la mano desocupada-.Ｅl rojo es color hermoso, y su trasfondo es muy profundo... aunque a veces demasiado obvio- le guiñó un ojo y pasó la mano por su mejilla, pero Harry no se inmutó.

- ¿Qué significa?- preguntó entendiendo el camino que quería tomar.

- ¿No lo sabes?- Draco lo miró insinuante, sus ojos brillaban como hielo. Los hilos en su iris parecían tejidos a mano, enredaban los espejos entre sus hebras.

- No, quiero que me lo digas.

- Depende, a veces el sacrificio, otras el amor... y unas cuantas la pasión- la última palabra pareció formarse en su boca como fuego.

- ¿Y en una rosa?- su intención fue clara, pero la respuesta no se revelaba bien a través de la mirada gris que se fijaba en él. Draco se recargó de nuevo en el árbol rompiendo el contacto visual.

- Mm...

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- una voz familiar irrumpió en el momento. Era Ron, quien estaba parado delante de ellos- Piérdete, ¿quieres?

El aire se vició con la flotante hostilidad entre Draco y Ron.

- Me iré Weasley, pero no porque tú me lo digas, sino porque tu presencia me enerva- dicho esto se alejó de ellos.

- ¿Qué quería ese imbécil?- preguntó Ron con sorna.

- No es un imbécil- replico Harry sin entender sus propias palabras; Ron lo miró incrédulo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada... me refería a que... no merece ni si quiera que te molestes con él- su voz sonaba un poco insegura, y las palabras perdían tono por momentos. No estaba muy convencido de su "argumento", pero no podía pensar nada mejor

ooooooooooxoooooooooo


	3. Moste Potente Adonis Potion

**Capítulo III: ****Moste Potente Adonis Potion.**

Harry sentía como el viento golpeaba contra su cuerpo, refrescando su piel; haciéndolo olvidarse del mundo que estaba bajo sus pies. Cuando volaba era como si se transportara a otro lugar completamente diferente, más liviano y sin preocupaciones; los recuerdos parecían borrarse de su memoria. Los otros miembros del equipo pasaban a su lado como flechas y él sólo los miraba rápidamente, preguntándose si sentirían lo mismo que él: esa libertad y ligereza.

La frescura de la tarde era tan relajante que sentía no poder quedarse ahí el resto de su vida. Miró las nubes que se alzaban sobre él y se preguntó si algún día podría alcanzarlas. Sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia el campo: sentado en las gradas estaba Ron, absorto en un libro viejo, que bien parecía la primera edición del título. Harry tomó el mango de su escoba y se dirigió hasta él. Bajó con cuidado y se sentó.

- ¿Qué, no vas a subir?- le preguntó interponiéndose entre el libro y él.

- ¿Qué?... Ah... Sí, claro- Ron parecía despertar apenas de un sueño profundo.

- Vamos- dijo Harry con entusiasmo, tomando su escoba de nuevo. Lo único mejor que volar era estar con su mejor amigo, y si podían combinarse mucho mejor. Ron tomó su escoba también y alcanzó rápidamente a Harry.

La tarde pasó ligera y divertida, más como un juego de niños que como una práctica de Quidditch, cada quién lo tomó como un recreo en el aire, y para Ron y Harry era una reafirmación de amistad.

Cuando bajaron estaban agotados y más que hambrientos, aunque eso no empañó las risas y las bromas.

En cuanto se hubieron cambiado se dirigieron directamente al comedor. Era la tarde más divertida que habían tenido en algún tiempo. Se habían puesto a jugar snap explosivo en los vestidores y habían metido una bengala Filibuster en la regadera de Seamus, quien de ahí se unió a sus juegos.

La ausencia de Hermione era obvia, pero no incómoda, al contrario, se sentían libres de hacer o decir lo que quisieran sin tener que soportar miradas inquisidoras ni recordatorios de las miles de reglas que debían seguir.

El comedor estaba llenísimo. La comida estaba más rica que de costumbre y los deliciosos aromas llenaban el ambiente, ahogado con las miles de pláticas amenas que se revolvían unas con otras entre el murmullo general.

- Me muero de ganas de que sea mañana para ir a Hogsmeade, ya se me acabaron los sortilegios y mi cajón empieza a verse vacío- comentó Ron mientras tomaba un bombón de menta de la bandeja que estaba enfrente de él.

- Si, y nuestro suministro de dulces empieza a escasear.

- ¡Qué lo digas! Pronto pasaremos hambres si no nos apresurarnos.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Draco estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa mirando el salón, nada en específico. Oía muchas conversaciones pero no estaba envuelto en ninguna. Estaba mudo y casi ausente, cuando lo vio entrar al comedor al lado de Weasley. No le quitó la mirada de encima desde ese momento. Vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, por más sutiles que fueran. Cuando volteaba la cabeza para seguir la conversación, podía ver esa irritante felicidad dibujada en su rostro. La forma que en que movía los labios al hablar, todo lo que hacía lo inquietaba. Su imaginación volaba a cada cambio de posición. Deseaba cada centímetro de su piel, quería recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con la lengua hasta quedarse sin aliento, quería hacerlo temblar de placer bajo su toque, que fuera suyo, completamente. Pero no podía, ¿o sí?, ¿podía obligarlo una vez más encubriendo sus sentidos? No, no era justo.

'Nunca lo sabrá, tal vez ni pueda recordarlo siquiera'. Era esa voz de nuevo, la misma que lo había metido este lío y lo había hundido hasta aquel punto.

Después de un rato vio como Harry salía del salón, aún acompañado; pero no le importó. Se puso en pie y abandonó el salón también.

Fue detrás de él, cada paso, cada escalón. Un extraño magnetismo lo jalaba hacia él, inexplicable y casi inconscientemente, impidiendo que retrocediera. Su forma de caminar, cómo meneaba ligeramente la cadera al seguimiento de sus pies lo distraía, lo encendía.

Se escondió detrás de un pilar cuando vio que los amigos se detenían, parecía que se estaban despidiendo.

' Perfecto'.

.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Harry y Ron se encaminaban a la Sala Común. Harry andaba cada vez más a aprisa, tenía el sentimiento de que alguien lo espiaba desde que estaban en el comedor.

'Que no sea Malfoy, que no sea él', decía una voz, pero algo más la contradecía.

- Oh, cierto, tengo que ir a la biblioteca- dijo Harry de repente, recordando que necesitaba sacar un libro.

- Te acompaño- se ofreció Ron.

- No, no te preocupes, sólo tomará un minuto; mejor ve a buscar a Neville y pregúntale cuando debemos entregar el trabajo de Herbología.

- Vale, entonces te veo luego- asintió y se fue.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo desierto, la sensación seguía ahí. Volteó bruscamente, pero no había nadie. Observó con cuidado cada esquina y recoveco, pero ningún augurio parecía esconderse en ellos. Cuando volvió la vista, se encontró de frente con Malfoy.

- Solos otra vez- ronroneó seductoramente. Lo miró de arriba abajo y humedeció sus labios con la lengua.

- No tengo tiempo para esto Malfoy, debo ir a la biblioteca- contestó cortante Harry, caminando nuevamente.

- Qué apropiado- continuó Draco recargando el brazo en el pilar, cerrándole el paso-, volver al lugar donde iniciamos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Oh, cierto, había olvidado lo de tu "amnesia". Pues... todo empezó ahí.

- No sé de qué hablas- cortó Harry y arrojó el brazo de Malfoy.

- Quizá necesites revivir el momento- suspiro suavemente hablándole al oído, y Harry sintió como el aliento tibio se quedaba en su piel.

- Lo único que quiero es que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó inocente Draco- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que en la mañana me veías mientras hablaba con Nott?- lo miró fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban la luz vacilante que inundaba débilmente el pasillo-. Sé lo que quieres... y esta vez estoy dispuesto a dártelo.

- Yo no quiero nada de ti- contestó Harry amargamente.

- ¿No?- interrogó Draco, su tono era igualmente mensurado que antes- Entonces, ¿porqué ayer te dejaste llevar?

Harry lo pensó un momento.

- No lo sé, supongo que fue sólo eso, me dejé llevar- sus palabras eran resignadas al principio, pero iban tomando fuerza a cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

- Ni siquiera tú sabes lo que pasó, ¿cierto?... O tal vez es simplemente que no lo quieres aceptar.

Draco tenía razón, no sabía, no entendía porque a veces se sentía increíblemente atraído hacia él, y otras no quería ni verlo. Tal vez su observación era cierta, tal vez quería negarlo, o tal vez realmente no sabía nada.

- Creo que tu silencio lo dice todo. Dime cuando sepas qué es lo que quieres... aunque no te esperaré para siempre.

Dicho esto se fue, dejando la mente de Harry aún mas revuelta que antes. Cada vez había más cosas en qué pensar. Se encaminó a la biblioteca, sólo quería sacar el libro y regresar a su casa lo más rápido posible, a pesar de que sabía que eso no iba a arreglar nada.

Dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de la señora Pince a través del marco de la puerta. Se acercó al estante de Herbología, recorrió varios títulos hasta que encontró el que quería: "Mil yerbas mágicas y hongos", de Phyllida Spore. Esperó a que la bibliotecaria sellara el libro, y se apresuró a ir a la Torre.

Mientras caminaba, miraba hacia los rincones por si advertía hebras platinas, pero no parecía haber nadie acechando entre la oscuridad neblinosa que cubría los hilos de fuego de las antorchas.

Cruzó el retrato de la Señora Gorda, no había nadie en la Sala además de uno cuantos alumnos de primer año que seguían haciendo deberes. Recordó su primer año en Hogwarts, lo nervioso que había estado antes de la ceremonia de selección, sus primeras aventuras. ¿Quién diría que se iba a meter en embrollos como en el que estaba, que no tenían nada de emocionantes ni mucho menos?

Empezaba a sentirse pesado, necesitaba dormir, su cuerpo suplicaba por la suavidad de su cama de paredes aterciopeladas. Las escaleras parecían cada vez más largas, hubiera jurado que contándolas llegarían a mil.

Cuando al fin llegó a la habitación se puso la pijama y se metió entre las sábanas, que estaban deliciosamente tibias, un lecho envolvente de tranquilidad: justo lo que necesitaba.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

La noche era fría, el viento azotaba contra las ventanas. Draco estaba enredado en las mantas que lo ahogaban, pero eso no importaba, había algo más; una pregunta que lo atormentaba: ¿Usaría la poción otra vez? Quizá podría verterla en su jugo, pero ¿cómo? No podía meterla delante de sus ojos, eso era claro, y no tenía una capa de invisibilidad. Necesitaba encontrar otra manera y debía ser pronto, porque si no, la poción perdería su fuerza. De hecho, perdía un poco a cada segundo.

Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas incapaz de conciliar el sueño. El deseo lo abrasaba, era obvio que el tenerlo tan cerca lo había afectado. Ahora se arrepentía de sus últimas palabras: "Dime cuando sepas qué es lo que quieres". Debía seguir su palabra y contenerse aunque lo tuviera cerca. Él mismo se había frenado al decir eso.

Quería dormir, pero el sentimiento no lo abandonaba, necesitaba un remedio temporal, algo, cualquier cosa, y la necesitaba ya. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Lumos- murmuró, y una luz se encendió en la punta de su varita. Caminó con cuidado para sus pasos no perturbaran el silencio de la vacuidad que lo rodeaba. Subió la escalera, piso a piso. Se detuvo enfrente de uno de los dormitorios. Abrió la puerta despacio y se acercó a la cama.

- ¿Pansy?- preguntó en voz baja. La muchacha se levantó rápidamente y abrió la boca, cuando sintió que una mano fría quedaba sobre sus labios, impidiendo que el grito resonara- Soy yo- dijo, y la dejó libre cuando ella se relajó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería verte, ¿qué, no puedo?- Pansy se tensó un poco.

- ¿Para qué?- su voz temblaba ligeramente pese a sus esfuerzos de ocultar lo que sentía: una mezcla entre emoción y desconfianza.

Draco no contestó, se acercó a ella y la besó. Sus labios no eran dulces como los de Harry, y su compañía no podía comparase siquiera. No despertaba en él ni la llama de un cerillo.

El beso que le dio era distante y frío, sin sentimientos que lo complementara, nada, sólo un beso dado porque sí, porque no había más remedio. En cambio, el de ella era apasionado, no era sólo un roce, se estaba entregando, estaba entregando todas las ilusiones y fantasías que se habían creado entorno a él; estaba amándolo, como siempre había querido hacerlo: sin restricción; disfrutando cada encuentro de su lengua, como miel silvestre: dulce y venenosa.

Draco empezaba a sentir bajar la temperatura. Era increíble, pero mientras él avivaba la pasión en Parkinson, ella mataba la de Draco. Se separó bruscamente de ella y salió de la habitación sin una palabra, dejando a la chica desmoronándose, rompiéndose entre la calma.

Recorrió de nuevo el oscuro camino, entró en su recámara y simplemente se durmió como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando lo que había causado en la mente de esa chica que tan sólo cayó sobre su cama, petrificada, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar; sola, con su ideas y su embeleso mezclándose, intoxicándola.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Al fin, la tarde se regaba plácidamente sobre los tejados polvosos de Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por High Street.

- Bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos luego- se despidió Hermione en cuanto vio a Lavender y a Parvatil.

- ¿Quieres decir que te esperamos toda la mañana y nos abandonas a los quince minutos?- preguntó Ron con cierta desesperación. No habían ido desde temprano porque ella debía "terminar un ensayo" y no les parecía correcto ir sin ella.

- Pero eso fue su culpa, yo les dije que no me esperaran- esa fue la última palabra y se marchó sin más.

- Mm... ¿Qué se traerá?- preguntó intrigado Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues que cada vez que ve a Parvatil o a Lavender se va con ellas, digo, nunca han sido las mejores amigas.

- Cierto... ¿Qué crees que traigan entre manos?

- Deberíamos averiguar, aunque quizá le moleste que nos metamos en sus asuntos.

- ¿Y qué?, ella siempre se mete en los nuestros. Ya ves el día de la poción para Malfoy, no dejaba de interrogarnos acerca de para qué queríamos las mandrágoras.

- ¿Poción?

- Si, ¿no te acuerdas? Para que perdiera la razón unos cuantos días, ji ji. Aunque después no encontramos el contra- hechizo y lo olvidamos, ¿o no?, digo, ya no hemos buscado.

- Oh sí, mm... mejor dejémoslo así, después de todo, sería demasiado, aún para Malfoy.

Ron se quedó de hielo por las últimas palabras de su amigo, pero prefirió ignorarlas.

- Por cierto Harry, ¿dónde dejaste las raíces?

- ¿Cuáles raíces?

- Pues las de mandrágora, las habíamos puesto en el estuche de pociones, pero el otro día que las busqué no estaban. ¿No habrás hecho algo sin mí verdad?- preguntó Ron con cara de detective de comedia.

- ¿No? Bueno... las buscaremos después, mejor entremos.

Habían llegado a las tres escobas casi sin darse cuenta. Como siempre había un montón de gente y fue casi un milagro encontrar lugar.

- Bueno, también debemos hablar sobre el partido de la próxima semana. Hay que planear estrategias y todo... Harry... ¿me estás escuchando?

Harry se había quedado casi boquiabierto cuando vio a Malfoy entrar tomado de la mano de Parkinson.

'Qué odiosa niña'. Pensó.

Se estaba poniendo celoso. Una noche antes Draco se le había casi ofrecido y él lo había rechazado, pero ahora que lo veía con alguien más no podía evitar sentirse aparte. Está bien que Malfoy le había dicho que no lo esperaría por siempre, pero sólo había pasado un día y ya estaba con alguien más.

Draco, por su parte, estaba más que fastidiado. Había tenido que pasar todo el día escuchando un parloteo insoportable, y a pesar de sus indirectas la chica no se despegaba de él; su voz se había convertido en un zumbido más molesto que lo normal.

'Cómo odio a esta empalagosa. Me gustaría que fuera Harry quien estuviera aquí en su lugar... aunque no "aqu" exactamente', una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó finamente en sus labios pero cambió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba. ¿Qué iba a pensar? Era mejor que se separa de ella ahora mismo. Se zafó bruscamente y se fue ignorando lo que le decía Pansy.

Harry se sintió extrañamente aliviado por la cara de Malfoy cuando dejó a su pegote. No había sido muy amable, pero el punto era que estaba solo de nuevo.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Ron y Harry llegaron a su cuarto con las bolsas llenas de dulces y cosas de broma que vaciaron sobre la cama, y las empezaron a meter en los cajones y debajo de sus camas.

- Oh, aquí está lo que andaba buscando- dijo Ron, sacando un morralito rojo de abajo de la colcha. Vacío el contenido sobre la cama, llenándola de hierbas-. Oye, Harry, aquí no están, sólo hay zulla.

- Debe ser de la última clase con Snape.

- Pero... si aquí está la zulla, entonces, ¿qué le echaste a la poción?

- Mm... había dos ramos ¿no?, y ahí sólo hay uno. No hay de que preocuparse

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Draco se encontraba en la esquina de su habitación, sentado con las piernas frente a su pecho. La tenue luz de la lámpara apenas marcaba sus débiles facciones, difuminándose en el transcurso de extremo a extremo que atravesaba antes de impregnarse en la pálida piel. Miraba fijamente sus muñecas tratando de disolver los recuerdos en su agonía. Las cosas definitivamente no estaban saliendo como él quería. ¿Cuándo había empezado todo?, ¿cuándo había empezado a sentirse atraído hacia su enemigo? ¿por qué él y no alguien más, como una chica de Slytherin o quien fuera, por qué él justamente? Todo parecía una trampa del destino para hacerlo pagar todo lo que le había hecho, y había empeorado desde el día en que lo encontró en la biblioteca y había empezado su "plan".

- ¡No!- la confusión lo desgarraba. Esa extraña conciencia por los sentimientos de los demás había evitado que lo envenenara una vez más. Lo había hecho, había perdido la oportunidad. El momento era perfecto: Potter y Weasley, platicando tan amenamente que ni cuenta se hubieran dado de un líquido filtrándose en uno de los tarros.

Draco se extendió por el suelo dirigiéndose a su cama. Sacó un libro viejo, la portada era negra, y con letras opacas que tenían escrito el título del libro con letras garigoleadas: _Moste Potente Potions_

Pasó hoja por hoja, algunas estaban rotas y otras con manchas de tinta por aquí y por allá. Siguió pasando las páginas despacio hasta que encontró lo buscaba. Las letras de la hoja principal eran carmesí con sombras escarlata por efecto de la lámpara. En unas grandes letras góticas, que parecían salirse del pergamino, se dibujaba: "Cuerpo y alma". Un corazón crucificado se desangraba en el centro dejando entrever el sentido de su título.

De nuevo hojeó: "Poción de Adonis".

Repasó con el dedo índice la lista de ingredientes, deslizándolo suavemente por el áspero papel. Había algo que le causaba desconfianza. No había razón aparente, ya que al parecer había seguido los pasos al pie de la letra. Un leve destello atravesó sus ojos efímeramente. Tomó la página otra vez entre sus dedos, era un poco más gruesa que las demás.

Casi sin darse cuenta miró a su alrededor. En ese desierto el silencio lo embriagaba, la calma era demasiada para soportarla, deseaba que alguien entrara y lo sacara del estupor, porque él estaba impedido, embelesado, perdido en un mar de ideas revueltas que se aferraban a su mente a pesar de que parecía dejarlas y no escuchar ese nombre de nuevo; ese nombre que parecía repetirse una y mil veces en cada rincón de su cabeza, negándose a ser apagado.

A pesar de que intentaba frenar sus pensamientos y evitar que alguna clase de sentimiento naciera, no era fácil ignorar las insistentes fantasías que surgían en su imaginación, al parecer indomable, que lo sometía por momentos inconscientemente. Un segundo recordaba algo y al otro las palabras se entrelazaban para atormentarlo.

Se hundía, podía sentirlo, todo perdía tono y las sombras etéreas parecían evaporarse por momentos, para tomar fuerza y regresar más afiladas.

A veces esconder los sentimientos a las personas que lo rodeaban servía para no sentirse vulnerable, pero su corazón se había hartado e inexorablemente desatado, era imposible ocultarlo. Por eso lo había hecho: sus sentidos lo habían estado asfixiando demasiado tiempo y ahora era inútil tratar de reprimirlos, era mejor aceptarlos y buscar una manera de escapar. El problema era que, en vez de encontrarla, se había enterrado cada vez más profundo y había empezado a olvidar como se respiraba, como se pensaba, como se olvidaba en sí. Había elegido un método enredado y prohibido sin pensar las consecuencias. Y ahora estaba inextricablemente cautivo por el remordimiento.

El ambiente se iba espesando cada vez más, adormilándolo tortuosamente, perdiendo su conciencia, que luchaba inútilmente por liberarse, y al fin lo hizo rendirse en un sueño extraño y medianamente consciente.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo


	4. Rojo oscuro, verde claro

**Capítulo IV: ****Rojo oscuro/ verde claro.**

Al fin, después de una eternidad, la agonizante oscuridad cedió ante los tímidos rayos de luz que se colaban por las rendijas de la ventana. Draco sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si toda la noche hubiera tenido que soportar una piedra encima. Se levantó con esfuerzos y contempló la mañana que caía empalagosa sobre los campos, esparciendo miel entre las hojas. Su mente estaba vacía, aliviada. Respiró profundamente, dio la vuelta y empezó a vestirse. Sus ojos recorrían despacio la habitación con una sombra inocente y despreocupada en la tormenta de sus ojos.

Bajó al comedor y simplemente se recargó en uno de los pilares de los extremos del gran salón. La gente iba y venía, algunos en su propia mente, otros hablando con alguien. Algunas chicas pasaban a su lado y le saludaban, pero sus voces se perdían en el aire alrededor. Sólo quería contemplar aquella imponente sala, como si quisiera encontrar algo que nunca antes hubiera visto. El cielo encantado se nublaba por momentos cuando alguna nube perdida se interponía entre el sol y las lagunas apacibles que lo observaban ensimismadas.

Las lechuzas entraron al salón como de costumbre. Los ojos de Draco se fijaron sobre Harry, quién abría impaciente un paquete que le había entregado una lechuza blanca. Vio que leía la tarjeta con perplejidad; disfrutó el momento, aquella mirada lo había hecho entender que todo el tiempo que había gastado durante la noche para tratar de comprender había sido una pérdida, no habría podido estar más lejos de la verdad: jugaba, no por ganar, si no porque le gustaba, eso era todo, sin más complicaciones; siempre quería encontrar los límites, obtener lo imposible, y finalmente saborearla victoria.

Siguió mirando a Harry, como si fuera suyo y cuidara de que nadie se acercara a él por ser de su propiedad. Esta idea le complacía enormemente y prefería alumbrar la sombría verdad de que no era más que un deseo, pues el día era demasiado hermoso como para arruinarlo con esa clase de nimiedades.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

Harry entró en el Gran comedor junto con Ron. Como se había hecho costumbre en la última semana, Hermione se había salido desde temprano, por lo que no la habían visto. Se sentaron casi al final de la mesa y empezaron su desayuno. Al cabo de unos minutos, una parvada de lechuzas irrumpieron en el comedor y entregaron las cartas y demás cosas a sus respectivos dueños. Harry se sorprendió al ver que una lechuza dejaba una caja especialmente grande sobre su regazo. Era un paquete con un gran moño verde entrelazado a través de su composición. Lo abrió rápidamente con la curiosidad agitando sus manos. Era un libro grande con tapas esmeralda y letras finamente esculpidas de estilo caligráfico que describían su título: _"Perfumes y flores para encantar."_

Al abrir la primera página, encontró una nota, la abrió despacio:

_"S__e hastía mi vida, inútilmente hambrienta,_

_Amo lo que no tengo. Estás tú tan distante._

_Mi hastío forcejea con los lentos crepúsculos._

_Pero la noche llena y comienza a cantarme._

_La luna hace girar su rodaje de sueño._

_Me miran con tus ojos las estrellas más grandes._

_Y como yo te amo, los pinos en el viento_

_quieren cantar tu nombre con sus hojas de alambre."_

- ¿Quién te lo envió?- preguntó Ron mirando la nota- Parece que tienes una admiradora.

Harry se puso colorado y agachó la mirada fingiendo que acomodaba el libro con la nota. Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y empezó a incomodarse. Suponía quién lo había enviado, pero debía ser una broma, era imposible que él lo amara.

'Sólo está jugando contigo' dijo esa molesta voz que lo hizo temblar ligeramente. Puso la caja a un lado y siguió con su desayuno sin dejar de pensar en el extraño suceso.

Como si una flor se deshiciera dentro de él, la incertidumbre lo abrasaba con delicados pétalos cayendo sobre las heridas que causaba la confusión. Una a una las ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza, formando con el veneno del miedo una intoxicante solución que recorría su cuerpo con un ligero estertor.

Al terminar se dirigieron de nuevo a la Sala Común; Ron se quedó en ella pero Harry fue hacia la habitación sin decir una palabra, se sentó en su cama y se quedó mirando la caja un largo rato antes de abrirla de nuevo. Leyó y releyó el poema. ¿Qué intentaba, volverlo loco?.

'¡No! No me dejaré engañar. Apuesto a que es un truco para vengarse por lo que le hice el otro día después de encantamientos'. Puso el paquete debajo de su cama y la olvidó por completo.

El día transcurrió despacio, como si la arena del reloj se hiciera más pesada a cada grano que caía.

Al fin el sol se escondía de nuevo en su lecho, dando paso a la luna que empezaba a desgastarse por el peso de los días.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

Podía escuchar los pasos del reloj zumbando en sus oídos aún estando bajo el agua. El aire contenido en sus pulmones comenzaba a pesarle, forcejeando por salir de su pecho. Salió a la superficie rompiendo la espesa capa de burbujas que flotaban sobre el agua. El jabón se escurría por sus cabellos platinos, cayendo en pequeñas gotas por su rostro.

Oyó un ruido detrás de él. Volteó para ver qué era. Pasó la vista por el blanco espacio que lo rodeaba. El mármol brillaba tenue bajo la luz de la luna rota. Detuvo sus ojos en una punta color perla que apenas salía de detrás de un mueble.

- ¿Myrtle?

Myrtle salió jugando con un pliegue de su túnica, con las mejillas casi plateadas y con una risa tonta en la cara.

- Lo siento, pero...

- Lo sé, soy irresistible- interrumpió el muchacho echando el fino cabello hacia atrás-. Pero si no te molesta me gustaría tener un poco de privacía.

- ¿Privacía?- preguntó ella acercándose a la orilla de la bañera- ¿Esperas a alguien?

- No seas absurda- cortó Draco insolente- ¿Crees que soy como esos pobres que vienen aquí a fajar? Tengo demasiado estilo como para hacer eso.

- Bueno, has estado aquí mucho tiempo últimamente. Me preguntaba por qué.

- Eso no es tu asunto.

- Tal vez no, pero te he oído decir muchas cosas mientras estás aquí. De... Harry por ejemplo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, tratando de cubrir la perplejidad - ¿Qué has oído?

- No lo sé- Myrtle empezó a pasearse "inocentemente"-. Depende de qué tan bien te portes conmigo que Harry no sepa nada- le guiñó un ojo.

- Mm... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Myrtle sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en sus casas descansando pero cierto Gryffindor se encontraba paseando por los pasillos vacíos. Era una suerte que Ron fuera prefecto y que le hubiera dado la contraseña.

Iba caminando despacio junto a la estatua de Boris el desconcertado, cuando algo pasó a su lado. Se volvió para ver que había sido: Myrtle se dirigía rápida como una bala hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso mientras cantaba alegremente. Se quedó mirando un momento y reanudó el paso. Contó cuatro puertas y giró el pomo con cuidado para que no crujiera. Un cuarto de mármol quedó ante sus ojos. Se desvistió y luego se enredó en una de las toallas blancas que había en un rincón.

Se giró hacia la gran bañera y vio algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta: entre un mar de espuma estaba, ni más ni menos, que Draco Malfoy, hundido hasta el cuello con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera en un lecho de jabón.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Draco abrió los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Harry.

- Lo mismo pregunto Potter, tú no eres prefecto- miró al chico desconcertado, era la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse ahí, aunque la situación era perfecta para su juego.

- No deberías estar aquí.

Draco se acercó al borde de la piscina.

- Al menos hubieras tocado la puerta- ronroneó seductor recargando los brazos en la orilla

- No... pensé que hubiera alguien- la situación era visiblemente incómoda, y la forma en que Draco lo miraba no ayudaba mucho.

- Ese es el problema, Potter, que no piensas- echó el cabello para atrás con un sutil movimiento de su mano-, pero no me molesta tu presencia. Puedes entrar si quieres- le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Y tú crees que me voy a meter a bañar contigo después de todo lo que me has hecho, tú...?- se detuvo, por un momento sintió que su actitud era demasiado grosera; estaba bien que le incomodara que Draco se le insinuara pero esa no era una buena razón para portarse de esa manera... Además, realmente no le molestaba, de hecho... le gustaba.

Draco lo miró fijamente un segundo, leyendo la confusión en sus ojos: era hora de irse. Tomó la toalla que había dejado en el borde y se enredó en ella. El ruido del agua al caer inundó el cuarto cuando Malfoy salió de la bañera.

- Puedes pasar si quieres- dijo con voz neutra.

Harry lo miró, su cuerpo era esbelto, los músculos se marcan apenas para dibujar unas finas líneas en su torso; su cintura era un poco estrecha y sus piernas llenas y bien torneadas. La piel pálida brillaba delicadamente y sus facciones se delineaban con increíble pureza bajo los delgados trozos de luz.

- ¿Se te perdió algo o sólo contemplas?- un pincelazo carmesí tocó las mejillas de Harry y éste agachó la mirada -. No hay por qué sonrojarse- dijo suavemente Draco acercándose peligrosamente a su presa. Harry alzó de nuevo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos tormenta reflejando débilmente el brillo de la ventana. Se quedó a la expectativa, esperando el movimiento de su contrincante. Sintió como una mano se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca, temía que se acercara más pero sólo se quedó frente a él, a un palmo de distancia, clavando sus ojos hasta lo más profundo.

- ¿Y, querías algo?- esos ojos grises, ¿por qué debían ser tan profundos, por qué?. Respiró casi para sí.

- No... no lo sé.

- Ya te dije que no te voy a esperar por siempre. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme- su voz era superficialmente dulce. Soltó la mano que sujetaba la suya y se dirigió al vestidor.

Harry se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. Tomó su ropa y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, olvidando su propósito inicial de bañarse.

Después de un rato oyó girar el pomo, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Malfoy salió de entre la luz para incorporarse a las sombras. Su piel marmolina sobresalía entre ellas.

- Que tengas buenas noches y no olvides pensar en mí antes de que te duermas- sonrió efímeramente y cruzó el cuarto, impregnando el aire con su característico olor a loto, que Harry recordó... de hecho, que nunca había olvidado.

- Espera... - su voz sonó insegura.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Draco sin interrumpirse. Harry se mordió el labio ligeramente.

- Mm... nada- miró hacia el piso y oyó el triste sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Se quedó un rato tratando de descubrir qué había pasado dentro de él unos momentos antes: ¿por qué había dudado? ¿por qué había estado a punto de...? Pero no todo puede explicarse, y menos cuando negaba todas las posibilidades que cruzaban su mente. Comprendió que así no llegaría a ningún lado y que lo mejor era irse a dormir.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto le costó borrarse esa imagen. ¿Envidiaba el cuerpo de Malfoy o lo quería con él más que para él?

'¡Pero qué tonterías!'. Se volteó e intentó dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

La Sala Común estaba vacía, ni una sola respiración aparte de la suya empañaba la calma que se acurrucaba entre los muros. Subió algunos escalones y abrió la puerta de su habitación Sin suficientes ganas de prender la luz, determinó irse directo a la cama. Se quedó parado unos momentos escuchando: había alguien en la habitación.

- ¿Draco?- lo llamó una voz junto a él.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó cortante- Incendio- un montón de llamas surgieron en la chimenea. Miró a la persona frente a él, se aproximaba cada vez más- ¡Vet...!

Pero no pudo terminar, unos labios tibios se cerraron entre los suyos. Una ola de sangre subió de golpe a su cabeza. La empujó con fuerza y se limpió la boca con la manga de su bata.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó molesto a la muchacha que estaba tumbada en el suelo a causa del empujón que le había dado- ¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo!

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco?- preguntó Pansy confundida.

- ¿Qué me pasa? Entras a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, me besas y ahora preguntas que qué me pasa...

- Me lo temía- agregó ella clavando la vista en el suelo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- indiferente.

- Que me hubiera equivocado, que realmente no sintieras nada por mí- por un breve momento el silencio los envolvió, las gotas de agua empezaron a tintinear contra la ventana... Una voz débil sonó de nuevo- ...Pero entonces, no entiendo...

- ¿No entiendes qué?

Draco empezaba a desesperarse, la tristeza en ese rostro lo sacaba de sí; lo molestaba esa horrible voz rota y temblorosa, como un vaso estrellándose contra el suelo. Pansy levantó la mirada con toda la fuerza que podía fingir.

- No entiendo por qué me besaste la otra noche. ¿Por qué, si no significaba nada para ti?

De nuevo algo se rompió en su cabeza estridentemente.

- ¿Por qué?- rió Draco cínico y su voz explotó de repente en un grito- ¡Porque mi cuerpo pedía su calor a gritos pero no había forma; entonces, viniste a mi memoria; siempre tras de mí, siendo mi exhasperante sombra. No podría explicarlo, sólo pasó. ¡Ya ol-ví-da-lo!

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Pansy. Draco la miró con desprecio.

Su corazón empezó a latir normalmente de nuevo y sus músculos se relajaron.

- Ahora... ¿podrías irte?- dijo suavemente. Ella se levantó pesadamente.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- Ese, no es tu asunto- rompió Draco y ella salió de la habitación dejándolo sólo, rodeado por esa espesa nube de soledad que se expandía cada vez más.

Se tumbó en su cama y miró hacia la ventana. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por el vidrio antes de caer sobre el pasto verde. 'Verde', como esos ojos que hubiera querido ver. Suspiró, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, no sabía cuándo ni cómo pero ahora no podía negarlo: sentía cómo el deseo se aferraba fuertemente.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez más, la mañana se elevó sobre el campo y la luz llenaba el horizonte. El rocío se escurría entre las hojas y las flores como testimonio de la tormenta de la noche anterior.

Harry estaba sentado junto a Ron en el comedor, esperando inconscientemente que alguien llegara. Pasó sus ojos por la mesa de Slytherin recién llegó, pero no había nadie ahí que pudiera interesarle.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Ron con la boca llena de hojuelas.

- ¿Eh?... Nada- contestó distraídamente. Ron lo miró con cara de "no te creo", pero prefirió ahorrarse las palabras. Claro que se había dado cuenta, era su mejor amigo, sabía que algo no andaba bien con él, había estado actuando muy raro, pero refería no meterse demasiado en asuntos que no eran suyos, sobre todo porque, si Harry no le había dicho nada, debía ser por algo.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde.

Harry iba a preguntar qué clase les tocaba pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Se había quedado helado cuando, al acercarse a la puerta, se había encontrado con un chico rubio de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, quien lo miró rápidamente, y si Harry no hubiera estado tan distraído como para imaginar cosas, hubiera jurado que el chico le había cerrado un ojo.

Cruzaron el marco y al fin salió de su espasmo; no se explicaba qué demonios había sido todo eso, o más bien, qué era todo ese juego que se traía Malfoy mandándole cosas, insinuándosele a cada oportunidad. Era muy complicado, demasiado como para tratar de desenmarañar la cabeza de un adolescente hormonal, quizá aun más confundido que él. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió camino hacia el aula de Historia.

La clase había pasado tan aburrida como de costumbre, sólo apuntes y una agonizante corriente de aire que apenas alcanzaba a pasar a través de la rendija.

Sentía el olor del pasto fresco entrar por su nariz para recordarle que él estaba ahí, atrapado en un salón, en una de las clases menos interesantes que se pueden tener, en vez de estar afuera o en cualquier otro lado. Empezaba a dormirse, sólo visualizaba figuras borrosas y oía murmullos alrededor. Cerró un poco los ojos, su mente se iba sumiendo poco a poco hasta que...

- Harry, no te duermas- le dijo Hermione a su lado con un insoportable gesto de desaprobación. Trató de despejarse un poco para evitar que su cabeza cayera sobre la mesa irremediablemente.

Al fin, la clase terminó. Aún se sentía un poco flojo.

- Genial- gruñó Ron enrollando su horario-, olvidaba que nos tocan pociones dobles con Slytherin... justo ahora, ¿no podían dejar lo peor para el final en vez de arruinarnos el día desde temprano?

- Vamos Ron- interrumpió Hermione-, tal vez ésta clase no sea tan mala, al fin vamos a probar las pociones.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que ser diferente?- preguntó amargamente Ron, y Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque tenía razones distintas que él para pensar que sería una de las peores sesiones; y eso era mucho decir, tomando en cuenta las experiencias que habían tenido en esa mazmorra.

Cuando llegaron al salón, ya estaba repleto de alumnos. Hermione se fue, para sorpresa de algunos, con Nott. Ron y Harry tomaron la última mesa libre, que para pesar de Harry, estaba justo detrás de la de Malfoy, igual que la última vez.

- Saquen sus pociones- dijo Snape al entrar, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su escritorio-. No olviden que el cincuenta por ciento de su calificación depende de la efectividad de la poción, treinta del antídoto y el veinte restante de sus notas. Pónganse por parejas y pasaré a sus lugares para revisar el trabajo.

Recuerden que los efectos serán breves (gracias a que algunos ingredientes fueron disminuidos en comparación a la receta original) y que por eso deberán beber rápido el antídoto.

Harry sacó dos botellas de su mochila: uno rojo oscuro y otro verde claro. Escuchó como el profesor se quejaba del "trabajo tan pobre de los de Gryffindor", mientras favorecía injustamente a su propia casa.

- Es su turno Longbottom- dijo Snape revisando el líquido en la botella de Neville y Seamus-, bébalo- Neville se puso pálido, tomó el bote con manos temblorosas y bebió un sorbo con algo de miedo. Una niebla lo envolvió al instante de pies a cabeza y luego desapareció dejando su lugar vacío.

- Bien, parece que al fin ha aprendido a preparara una poción como dios manda- dijo venenosamente Snape-. Ahora, veamos el antídoto.

Seamus tomó la otra botella y la sostuvo hasta que una mano invisible la agarró en el aire e hizo desaparecer la mitad del contenido. De nuevo, una bruma ligera salió desde el piso y al segundo siguiente apareció Neville con una sonrisa insegura en la cara. Snape parecía algo irritado ante el éxito de Gryffindor pero se consoló quitándoles varios puntos, porque según él, sus notas eran muy pobres y no merecían la máxima calificación.

En el otro extremo del salón, Draco sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien lo observase. Se giró despacio para ver quién era y se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda. Se quedaron mirando menos de un segundo hasta que Harry bajó la vista.

'¿Qué te pasa? Sólo es Malfoy, una mirada venenosa hubiera sido mejor que eso'.

Draco se volvió, ¿qué había pasado, acaso Harry Potter había estado mirándolo? Esa característica sonrisa de deleite se dibujó en sus labios.

- Su poción, Potter- ordenó Snape unos minutos más tarde. Harry le enseñó su frasco. Snape lo inspeccionó-. ¿Está seguro de que hizo todo bien? Esta poción es demasiado oscura y espesa.

- Sí- contestó Harry indiferente, lo que no pareció gustarle al profesor, quien lo miró con más odio que de costumbre.

- Entonces- siseó despacio-, le sugiero que la pruebe.

Harry tomó el frasco entre sus dedos. Notó la mirada de Malfoy, de hecho era la única que sobresalía entre el mar de ojos que lo observaba. Se tomó la mitad de un sorbo. Se empezó a sentir mareado pero nada de bruma lo envolvió. Miró a Draco fijamente, no podía apartar la vista de él, sus ojos parecían imanes puros que lo atraían fuertemente, se aferró al piso, sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera lanzarse hacia él y besarlo. El mareo pasó y volvió a sentirse normal. Compartió una mirada eléctrica con Malfoy durante unos segundos.

- Veo que no siguieron bien las instrucciones. Repasemos la lista- agarró el libro y pasó su dedo índice sobre la lista de ingredientes- ¿Corazones de gusano?

- Sí.

- ¿Hojas de saúco?

- S

- ¿Dos ramos de flores de zulla?

'¿Qué, dos?... Un minuto... Saco rojo, un ramo de zulla, mandrágoras...¡Oh no!' Harry sintió como si su estómago se volteara: había agregado mandrágoras en vez del último ramo, por eso no había funcionado.

- ¿Zulla?- carraspeó Snape. Harry lo miró sin decir nada- Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que pasó: no la agregó.

- No suficiente- dijo Harry en voz baja. El profesor no lo oyó.

- Bueno, señor Potter, esperemos que no haya efectos secundarios- una sonrisa malévola se torneó en los finos labios de Snape.

'¿Efectos secundarios?'. Ojalá no hubiera nada de que preocuparse y que todo fuera sólo una broma perversa. Snape garabateó algo parecido a un cero y fue a la siguiente mesa.

La suya fue la única poción que no sirvió.

- No te preocupes, Harry- dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda-, ya nos recuperaremos- pero había algo más que la calificación que le inquietaba: lo que había pasado después de que se la había tomado, tal vez era un pequeño efecto por no hacerla bien pero algo le decía que no era sólo eso.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

_El mensaje que mandó Draco, es un pedazo del poema "Aquí te amo" de Pablo Neruda, aunque bastante recortado._


	5. Biblioteca

**Capítulo V: ****Biblioteca.**

El pasto, aún húmedo, crujía bajo sus pies mientras se dirigían a los invernaderos. Era muy diferente estar afuera, con el sol cayendo suavemente, casi besando la piel, que dentro en un frío calabozo con Snape.

Entraron al aula y todos los Hufflepuff ya estaban ahí. Una bruja rechoncha salió de una puerta junto al armario. Harry pensó que eso debía ser una especie de despacho selvático o algo por el estilo.

Después de guardar un montón de pergaminos en el armario, la profesora Sprout se arremangó la túnica y tomó una maceta del estante que estaba junto a Justin. Tenía una flor larga parecida a un girasol pero con pétalos rojos y muchas ramitas incrustadas en el tallo.

- Esto- explicó poniendo la planta sobre el escritorio- es una adónide, mejor conocida como "ojo de perdiz" o "flor de Adonis"- sacó la flor de la tierra y se la dio a Justin para que la pasara-. Los frutos son útiles para curar la pérdida de la memoria, mientras que los pétalos sirven para causarla, aunque en la actualidad su uso está muy controlado.

- ¿Y las raíces para qué se usan?- preguntó Hermione antes de que la profesora pudiera terminar, seguramente para conocer el tema más a fondo.

- Bueno, justamente por eso es, más bien, conocida la adónide, porque con ella se hacen pociones muy poderosas que ayudan a la atracción del sexo opuesto.

- ¿Cómo una poción de amor?- preguntó Abbott Hannah, una chica de Hufflepuff que parecía muy interesada en lo último.

- No exactamente- respondió la profesora mirando al techo, como si recordara algo repentinamente-, es más bien como un inductor- algunos alumnos se voltearon a ver perplejos. Harry y Ron entre ellos-: causa algo así como una atracción fatal hacia cierta persona, no importa de quién se trate. Es como si se perdiera la memoria de quién se es o de las preferencias hacia los otros. Los efectos desaparecen con el tiempo, según la receta de la poción y los ingredientes con los que se mezcle. Pero, claro está que ese tipo de pociones están estrictamente prohibidas por el Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Y hay algún...?

- No más de la poción, Patil, que no estamos en clase de pociones- interrumpió la profesora-. Si quieres, puedo contestar tus preguntas después, pero mientras tenemos que seguir con la clase.

- Pero profesora... - insistió.

- Ya dije que después, querida- dijo gentilmente, parecía incapaz de perder la paciencia-. Pero si realmente te interesa, ¿por qué no le preguntas al profesor Snape? Estoy segura de que él puede decirte más que yo sobre esto.

Harry pensó que si Parvati le preguntaba a Snape algo sobre pociones de atracción fatal, alguien podría salir lastimado.

Cuando la planta llegó a su lugar se dio cuenta de que la adónide era más bonita de lo que había podido apreciar de lejos: la flor era grande y ligera, los pétalos rojos y brillantes combinaban perfectamente con el tallo, lleno de pequeñas ramitas que parecían espadas diminutas; los frutos eran como pequeños corazoncitos aglutinados como uvas. La volteó y observó las raíces, con un poco de imaginación eran dos cuerpos unidos. En "Mil yerbas mágicas y hongos" había leído que la apariencia de la plantas solían tener relación con sus propiedades, y por lo que había dicho la profesora Sprout, debía ser el caso de la adónide.

"Atracción fatal". Eso, por alguna razón, le hizo pensar en Draco.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

Después de la práctica de Quiditch, Harry fue por sus libros y se dirigió a la biblioteca, aún no había terminado su tarea de Herbología y no quería estar encerrado en la Sala común.

Entró y tomó una mesa que estaba en el rincón, casi oculta tras un pilar. Sacó el libro de "Mil yerbas mágicas y hongos" y buscó "mandrágoras". Pasó las páginas y al fin se detuvo, puso el dedo índice en la hoja y siguió la lectura.

"Es una planta verdaderamente rara, que necesita e un jardinero experto que se proteja los oídos, ya que la mandrágora profiere un chillido al ser arrancada de la tierra y todo el que lo oiga perecerá.

"La parte de la planta que se considera más valiosa es la raíz, gruesa y marrón, que se adentra entre sesenta y noventa centímetros del suelo.

"Se le considera analgésica y somnífera, y en grandes cantidades puede provocar el delirio o incluso la locura. Se usa también para aliviar los dolores crónicos y para tratar la melancolía. Además de que es un conocido ingrediente de pociones de amor y potentes elíxires."

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y empezó a copiar. Ya iba en el tercer párrafo cuando sintió a alguien a su lado: Draco había dejado los libros sobre la mesa y había tomado asiento.

Harry sintió como si algo invadiera su estómago y se fuera de pronto para dejarlo con una sensación de vacío.

Draco lo miró y sonrió bastante divertido.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Potter, o es que te has visto en un espejo?

- Nada de eso- contestó Harry lo más distante que pudo, volviendo a su libro.

- ¿Haciendo tarea?- Draco se asomó para ver de qué era el libro.

- ¿Tu qué crees? Yo no soy como tú que nada más pierdes el tiempo con Parkinson.

- Eso quisiera ella- inquirió Draco ignorando la amargura en las palabras-. Pero para tu información, esa estorbosa no me interesa en lo absoluto.

- ¿De veras?, pues lo disimulas muy bien- más que discutir, lo que Harry quería era estar seguro de que lo que pensaba fuera correcto y que no hubiera nadie en el camino. Draco le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

- De cualquier forma, no vine para hablar de ella- Harry cerró el libro y lo miró.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

- Mas bien, quisiera preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad, no le voy a decir a nadie- Harry tuvo de nuevo esa sensación de que algo se agitaba en su estómago.

-¿Qué- qué cosa?

Draco dudó.

- ¿Que si realmente no recuerdas qué pasó el miércoles?

- ¿El miércoles?- trató de recorder pero su mente parecía impedida- no, ¿por qué?

- ¿Estás seguro?- insistió. Harry trató de hacer memoria otra vez, pero pasó lo mismo.

- No.

- ¿Nada?- respiró profundo.

- Nada, ¿por qué?... Espera, el jueves... desperté contigo en... Oh dios, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?.

Draco lo miró un momento, como evaluando lo que le diría.

- Sólo digamos que tuvimos un encuentro cercano del tipo 'F'.

- ¿Tipo "F"?- Harry lo miró desconcertado.

- Sí- parecía que Malfoy se la estaba pasando bomba viendo su cara de desconcierto- "F", ¿no puedes recordar ninguna palabra con efe en este momento?

Harry necesitó menos de un segundo.

- ¿Fa- faje?

- Por dios, hasta que piensas Potter, ya empezaba a aburrirme- dijo casi a manera de juego.

- ¿Quieres decir que tú y... y yo?- el corazón del dio un vuelco, pero ¿porqué no podía recordarlo?.

- No pongas esa cara, en el momento no pareció molestarte.

- ¿Y...y tú accediste?- preguntó Harry nervioso, esa respuesta podía hundirlo más o simplemente ahogarlo definitivamente.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó Malfoy en tono como si no pudiera creer lo tonto que era el muchacho frente a él. Harry se sonrojó- Si no, no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Entonces tu y yo somos...?

- No seas absurdo- le interrumpió Draco-, por supuesto que no somos novios- Harry respiró.

- ¿Y para qué querías saber si yo recordaba algo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo quería ver si sólo fingías porque en éstos últimos días me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?- Harry podía casi sentir la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas.

- Pues, tú sabes- dijo Draco volviendo a su juego de seductor-, como lo que pasó hoy en pociones por ejemplo.

¿Osea que había sido tan obvio?

- No sé de qué me hablas- disimuló.

- Oh, claro que sí lo sabes- su voz ahora era más ronca y sensual, se acercó un poco más a Harry, quien sintió ese mismo magnetismo que lo había invadido en clase, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, menos fuerte.

- Bueno, sí lo sé, pero creo que fue culpa de la poción de aquella clase con Snape- dijo con voz temblorosa e insegura.

- No, yo no creo que haya sido sólo por eso. No la tomas todos los días ¿o sí?- Muy bien, al parecer Draco sí se había dado cuenta de todas las veces que se le había quedado mirando, y en algunas sólo se había hecho el desentendido.

Respiró profundo.

- Bien, ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó retador.

- Yo nada- contestó Draco despacio-. Lo dejé a tu elección, ¿no?- rozó ligeramente sus labios contra los Harry y se apartó. Harry respiró de nuevo pero no dijo nada-. Veo que sigues en las mismas- tomó sus libros y salió de la biblioteca.

Harry volvió a abrir el libro y empezó a copiar pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, en lo que le había sucedido. Tal vez le hubiera gustado que Draco lo besara sin preguntarle, así podría saborear de nuevo sus labios sin tener que explicarle nada, sin tener que decirle cómo se sentía, pero cuando Draco se había alejado, simplemente no había podido encontrar ni el valor, ni las palabras para detenerlo.

Al parecer Draco realmente iba a seguir su palabra de esperarlo pero, tal vez, él nunca encontraría el valor necesario para buscarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

Draco regresó a su cuarto y se sentó en el piso frente a la chimenea. Veía como las llamas variaban unas con otras, parecían bailar y fundirse para dar vida a otras, enamoradas y salvajes. Se tumbó sobre el piso y escuchó el viento azotándose contra la ventana. Pensó en lo que había pasado en la biblioteca.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Recordó esa pregunta, tal vez no se había equivocado del todo, tal vez la poción aún mantenía sus propiedades (aunque no las conocía muy bien porque el libro no tenía muchas explicaciones sobre sus efectos). Pero de cualquier forma, si aún funcionaba, ¿por qué Harry se había resistido cuando había rozado sus labios contra los de él y por qué no había pasado nada a pesar de tantas oportunidades que habían tenido? (Salvo cuando fue a buscarlo al invernadero y el mismo Harry lo había besado). No había mucho sentido en eso, en nada en realidad.

Se paró, fue hacia el cajón junto a su cama y sacó una botella que contenía un líquido púrpura que formaba ondas desde el interior, lo miró con mucho interés durante un minuto. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y sacó un libro grande y viejo; le quitó el separador y lo abrió en la página de la poción de Adonis. Leyó de nuevo la lista de ingredientes y la preparación, luego tomó la página entre sus dedos y la empezó a tentar. La esquina superior izquierda estaba descarapelada, dejando ver otra página detrás. Tomó la punta y empezó a separarla con cuidado de no romperla. Logró desunirlas con éxito pero algunas partes de escritura habían quedado tapadas por trozos superficiales que se habían quedado pegados de la página medio arrancada de la izquierda. Pero aún así pudo leer el encabezado, escrito con grandes letras góticas: "Propiedades y efectos mágicos". No había visto esa página antes, aunque hubiera sido conveniente. Respiró profundo y empezó a leer:

"La poción de adonis se prepara en luna llena, ya que ésta otorga sus propiedades de atracción. En caso contrario, los efectos podrían ser..."

Se detuvo al escuchar que el pomo de la puerta se movía. Cerró el libro y lo metió bajo la cama junto con el frasco. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Pansy Parkinson apareció debajo del marco.

- ¿Otra vez tú?- preguntó Malfoy bastante molesto- ¿Qué no entiendes que no...?

- Así que era él- interrumpió ella y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus facciones.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Draco sin entender.

- De Potter- continuó Pansy-. Estabas hablando de él cuando me dijiste que tu cuerpo pedía "su" calor a gritos- Draco se quedó de piedra: había sido descubierto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pansy se rió de nuevo y se acerco u n poco más a él.

- Los vi en la biblioteca, vi como lo besaste y...

- ¡No lo besé!- inquirió.

- Bueno, como "casi" lo besas- corrigió -, después se quedó un rato y yo me quedé también para ver qué hacía- un brillo de triunfo cruzó su cara al ver la que la curiosidad estaba matando a Malfoy.

- ¿Y?- preguntó éste entre intrigado por la respuesta y enojado por el visible deleite que le causaba a Parkinson verlo así.

- ¿Crees que te lo voy a decir?

- ¿Entonces a qué viniste, sólo a fastidiar?- preguntó irritado y Pansy se puso seria.

- No, más bien vine a negociar. Estoy segura de que te interesará saber su reacción- Draco se mordió ligeramente el labio- y estoy dispuesta a decírtelo si me haces una buena oferta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Mm... No lo sé, ¿qué puedes darme?

- Diez galeones, los más fáciles que hayas tenido en tu vida.

- No lo creo, no necesito dinero en éste momento, acaba de ser el viaje a Hogsmeade... Ya sé: Millicent me ha estado molestando últimamente y ...

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

- Bueno, debes saber que ella está loca por ti- 'todas', pensó Draco para sus adentros y sonrió secretamente- y no estaría mal que fingieras ser mi novio por unos días, sólo mientras esté cerca.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Lo harás?- preguntó ella ilusionada, pensando que quizá podría aprovechar ese tiempo y echarle el lazo.

- Depende por cuánto tiempo tenga que soportarlo.

- Oh, sólo unos días... El resto de la semana, por decirlo así.

Draco lo pensó: tener que fingir ser el novio o lo que fuere de Panrkinson le causaba náuseas, pero por otro lado, estaba muy interesado en saber qué había hecho Harry; además, sólo debía ser en la Sala Común y nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

- Acepto- dijo finalmente-. Ahora dime.

- ¿Ahora?- preguntó Pansy haciéndose la sorprendida- ¿y que tal si lo hago y no cumples tu parte?

- ¿Qué, no confías en mi palabra?

- No es eso, es que necesito una garantía.

- Está bien, le diré a Bulstrode lo que quieras, pero tu tendrás que contarme o si no, no seguiré con todo esto, ¿entendido?.

- Hecho.

- Bien, sólo asegúrate de que nadie sepa lo de Potter, o si no un pequeño secretito tuyo será noticia semanal - la miró peligrosamente y Parkinson se dio cuanta de que hablaba en serio-. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a la cama, así que fuera.

- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- atravesó la habitación y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

El alba había despuntado y el sol se cernía glorioso a través del firmamento.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron cuando un rayo dorado atravesó sus párpados. Aún no era hora de levantarse, podría dormir un poco más. Las mantas se sentían suaves y protectoras, enredándose en su cuerpo, rogándole que se quedara. Venciendo las súplicas se incorporó y se quedó contemplando la habitación un minuto, pensando en las múltiples posibilidades que se habían entreabierto y que haría surgir del todo con un poco de su toque personal. Bostezó a sus anchas y se paró de la cama. Recién tocaron sus pies el frío suelo, se dirigió a la ducha. Tantos acontecimientos la noche anterior le habían impedido tomar un baño. Se quitó la ropa y entró; una brisa suave cayó sobre su espalda, una buena noticia más: al fin habían arreglado la regadera y el agua volvía a acariciar su piel en vez de flagelarla.

Tocó suavemente su torso con la mano e imaginó qué pasaría si Harry estuviera ahí. Había ganado terreno en la biblioteca, eso era seguro porque, aunque Potter no le había seguido el juego, estaba seguro de que no hubiera hecho nada para detenerlo: lo había visto en sus ojos, pero se había ido en el momento justo, lo había dejado con las ganas al usar su mejor arma: él mismo.

Cerró la llave del agua y se envolvió en una toalla verde que había en el mueble de blancos junto a la regadera. Se vio en el espejo: un muchacho de penetrantes ojos grises y cabello platino cayéndole sobre la cara le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad con la que él la dirigía. Miró sus manos frente al espejo y luego delineo su figura con ellas, desde los hombros hasta su cadera. Era el cuerpo que todos los chicos deseaban y lo sabía. Sabía la fascinación que causaba entre las adolescentes al pasar frente a ellas y la envidia que arrancaba de sus semejantes. Era uno de los alumnos más codiciados de Hogwarts: tenía belleza, figura y elegancia. Todo para ser perfecto a la vista.

Respiró hondo y salió del baño. Tomó una túnica del armario y comenzó a vestirse. La ropa se deslizaba suavemente por su piel, alabando su figura al contacto. Se paró delante el espejo cubierto en una esquina del cuarto, quitó la sabana y se contempló. Tenía porte aristocrático y la ropa se aferraba caprichosamente, marcando perfectamente sus proporciones. Tuvo que admitir que se veía muy bien (aunque no le costaba mucho). Se guiñó un ojo con seguridad y salió de la habitación, listo para jugar.

.....


	6. Dulce castigo

**Capítulo VI: ****Dulce castigo.**

La mañana que asomaba desde el horizonte era hermosa. El cielo estaba teñido de escarlata, difulminándose en brillantes nubes doradas flotando majestuosamente. Y como finas pinceladas en los bordes de las montañas, se delineaban los colores del amanecer.

Harry estaba sentado junto a la ventana con las rodillas frente al pecho. Había muchas cosas en qué pensar pero se sentía inseguro. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con una verdad que demostrara que sus temores no eran infundados y que tal vez algo empezaba a cambiar en él. Alguna vez había pensado que ese cuento de Snape sobre los efectos secundarios de su poción fallida no era sólo para asustarlo、 pero todas las veces se había dicho que era infantil echarle la culpa de todo a la magia.

No había otra salida, tenía que ver a Malfoy y comprobar si lo que tanto temía era cierto. Era hora de dejarse de juegos, no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?. Algo pareció saltar súbitamente dentro de su estómago.

Se vistió casi sin darse cuenta y bajó al desayunar.

¿Cómo era posible que se dejara afectar tanto por cosas tan pequeñas?. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era si esas cosas eran realmente "pequeñas".

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana pasó despacio, muy despacio. El tiempo parecía estar agotado y los relojes caminaban con pesadumbre. Las clases le parecieron todas tan aburridas como Historia de la Magia. No podía concentrarse y a duras penas tomaba apuntes. Ni siquiera la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le pareció entretenida. Todo el tiempo pensaba en que podía encontrarse a Malfoy en cualquier momento. Trataba de respirar y tomar valor por si acaso se daba la oportunidad. El único sobresalto que sufría era al escuchar la campana de cambio de clases; salía a toda prisa por si lo veía; repasaba los pasillos con la mirada, buscaba detrás de los pilares y estaba atento cada puerta que se abría. Pero no parecía estar en ninguna parte、y era entonces cuando entraba en confusión y no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse: por un lado estaba el hecho de que tendría una hora más para pensárselo、 y por el otro, que la espera era agonizante.

Después de lo que Harry había sentido como semanas enteras. Llegó la hora de la comida. Se sentó junto a Ron. No tenía mucha hambre, así que solo recargó los codos sobre la mesa.

Su mirada estaba perdida en los tapices del salón, trataba de distraerse viendo las pequeñas figuras representadas en ellos　cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca; podía imaginar quién era pero no tenía el valor de voltear y enfrentar esa mortal belleza que lo fatigaba en sueños, y que después quedaba oculta bajo la negación.

La sensación era cada vez más fuerte, podía sentir el mercurio atravesar su piel, descargando una fuerte ola de adrenalina que llenó su cuerpo y al fin lo hizo encontrar la fuerza para encararlo. Se giró despacio sobre su asiento y encontró un par de místicos ojos grises.  
Sus miradas estaban fijas, una en la otra. Una onda de electricidad los unió y el comedor pasó a segundo plano. Apenas se oían los murmullos de la multitud que habían sido opacados por un ligero zumbido en sus oídos. Todo era, en ese momento, un duelo de miradas. Decisión contra confusión, imposible decir cuál prevalecía.

Harry sentía la tormenta de esos ojos profundizar más allá de las cuencas, entrando directamente a sus pupilas y correr como la misma adrenalina al filo de sus venas.

Draco, por su parte, disfrutaba el momento, deleitándose con esa mirada confusa que confirmaba sus sospechas pero que al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir que había algo más oculto.

Sólo un hilo invisible los unía y ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder pues eso sería entregarse, perder la batalla y reconocer que el otro había triunfado.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

- Parece que nos toca una de las favoritas- dijo Ron metiendo su pergamino en la túnica.

- ¿Adivinación?

- Sí. Ojalá que no lea los reportes de las runas frente a todos.

- Y yo espero que no volvamos a usarlas nunca más, no podría soportar otra vergonzosa cátedra sobre la influencia de Eolh y Uruz en mi vida amorosa frente a toda la clase.

- Bueno, pero no estaba del todo equivocada.

A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Malfoy y él a la hora de la comida?

- ¿ Qué quieres decir?- dijo sin querer parecer muy obvio.

- Bueno, ya ves la nota que recibiste el otro día. ¿Crees que sea una chica linda?

Harry respiró de nuevo. Al parecer Ron aún creía que era una admiradora secreta o algo así quien le había mandado la carta. Y después pensó que no había sido una chica linda sino un chico muy atractivo.

'Espera, olvida lo último' se dijo.

Llegaron a la trampilla y subieron la escalera. Como siempre, el salón estaba inundado de un olor a incienso bastante dulce y el fuego ardía en la chimenea.

La profesora Trelawney esperó a que todos hubieran guardado silencio y se puso de pie.

- Hoy, queridos míos, estudiaremos la oniromancia, mejor conocida como la interpretación de los sueños; una de las prácticas más antiguas de adivinación, ya sea para conocer el futuro o para encontrar nuestro lado oscuro. No espero que lo logren sin algún esfuerzo pero sé que con la práctica podrán hacerlo. Ahora quiero que tomen sus libros. Ábranlos en la sección correspondiente y lean con cuidado. Cuando hayan terminado, intenten recordar algún sueño reciente que les haya parecido interesante o que los haya hecho tener algún sentimiento en especial, descríbanlo detalladamente y luego busquen el significado de sus elementos. Es muy importante que pongan todo lo que recuerden.

Harry cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Sabía que había tenido un sueño importante. Recordó uno donde lo perseguía el calamar gigante del lago, otro que tenía que ver con unas ranas saltando en un budín de fresa pero, honestamente, no parecían ocultar su futuro.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y trató de recordar de nuevo. De repente las ideas llegaron a su cabeza de golpe: La luna cobijada entre la oscuridad. Estaba sujeto a un árbol sin poder moverse mientras una serpiente de deslizaba por su cuerpo. Unas nubes tapaban la luna dejando pasar apenas unos delgados hilos de luz. Una sombra acercándose a él; un brillo que parecía desprenderse de una daga se hundía en su abdomen y la sangre empezaba a correr.

Era el sueño que lo había hecho despertar la noche del jueves. Tomó su pluma y su pergamino y empezó a escribir.

- Bien, ¿y ahora qué hago con todas estas palabras?- se quejó Ron después de un rato.

- Unirlas, creo- respondió Harry, no muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea, no le gustaba nada lo que decían los significados solos, pero sabía que juntos le iban a gustar menos.

- A ver el tuyo, Harry.

- Es horrible, y yo que pensé que nada podría superar a las runas... - dijo pasándole a Ron su pergamino.

- Oh... Tú sí que tienes sueños interesantes, déjame ver... "Luna: amor"; debe referirse a la chica de la carta ¿no?. "Árbol: éxito", ¿necesito explicarlo?. "Serpiente: tentación o falsedad", yo creo que es la primera, jeje- Harry se puso un poco rojo- "sangre: intimidad". Uy, Harry - bien, ahora sí que estaba rojo- "Nubes: dudas", mm... no creo que haya mucho de que preocuparse, tú tranquilo. "Sombra: cambios drásticos", me pregunto qué quiere decir con eso. "Daga: acercamiento con los enemigos". ¿Qué?- Ron miró extrañado el trozo de pergamino que tenía en frente- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?. ¿Estás seguro de que vas a entregar esto?, porque hay cada cosa que...

- Lo sé- dijo tomando su pergamino de nuevo-, sólo espero que nadie tenga que enterarse esta vez.

Y como un maravilloso milagro su deseo fue cumplido. La campana sonó antes de que pudieran terminar todos, así que simplemente dejaron sus trabajos en el escritorio y la profesora les dijo que se los daría la próxima clase firmados y calificados.

Mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras, Harry se empezaba a sentir un poco mareado. Al parecer su inconsciente se había dado cuenta de que la próxima clase sería con Slytehrin antes que él mismo.

- Adelántate Ron, luego te alcanzo- dijo Harry.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Ron preocupado.

- No, estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de agua, de veras. Adelántate, no quisiera que llegaras tarde por mi culpa.

- Está bien, te veo luego- dijo finalmente. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se alejó hacia las mazmorras.

Harry llegó al baño y se paró frente al espejo del lavamanos. Delante de él estaba un chico con gesto confundido. Esta vez no se iba a poder escapar, lo iba a ver definitivamente y tendría que enfrentarlo, no había caso en darle largas.

Abrió la llave y se mojó la cara una y otra vez hasta que se sintió más relajado. Estaba exagerando, la cosa no era tan grave, lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar a Malfoy y se daría cuenta de que todo era su imaginación. Se secó el rostro y salió de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

Cuando llegó al salón todos estaban en sus lugares y el profesor Snape sacaba algunos frascos y cajas del armario de los estudiantes. Después de un segundo pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry; se recargó en al mesa y lo miró con una escalofriante satisfacción.

- Veo, señor Potter, que cada día le interesa menos respetar los horarios, ¿o es que algo realmente importante le ha pasado en su camino hasta aquí?- dijo el profesor con voz tranquila y venenosa.

- Tuve que ir a la enfermería- mintió rápidamente.

- ¿ En serio?, yo no veo nada que...

- Disculpe- interrumpió una voz inconfundible detrás de Harry- tuve que...

- Bien, al parecer hoy todo el mundo escogió arreglar sus propios asuntos antes de entrar a mi clase.- dijo Snape visiblemente molesto- Me temo, señor Malfoy, que tendrá que quedarse después de clases, al igual que Potter.

Harry no se la creía, Snape debía estar de muy malas pulgas como para dejar castigado a un Slytherin, y sobre todo si se trataba de Draco.

Tomó asiento junto a Ron y sacó su estuche de pociones. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a Malfoy y preguntándose si su sueño tendría realmente un significado profético o si era tan sólo una horrible representación de algo más.

Ni si quiera supo cómo es que había tomado notas, hacía las cosas de forma distraída y varias veces desatinada. Dos horas pasaron así, su corazón daba un brinco cada vez que recordaba el hecho de que iba a pasar el resto de la tarde, a solas, con la causa de sus inseguridades; hasta que la campana firmó la sentencia final.

- Espero verte antes de la cena pero sabiendo como es Snape creo que no te dejará hasta muy pasada la noche- dijo Ron tomando sus cosas.

- Lo sé, va a ser un largo castigo- tomó sus cosas también y se acercó al escritorio.

- Hola- le dijo Draco casi amablemente cuando llegó a su lado-, parece que vamos a pasar "tiempo extra" juntos.

- Sí, terrible ¿no?- dijo Harry queriendo cubrir su nerviosismo con un poco de falsa molestia.

- ¿ Eso crees?- preguntó Draco haciéndose el ofendido.

- Bueno...

- Muy bien, su castigo será limpiar las mesas y ordenar los armarios. Regresaré en un par de horas, no tengo tiempo para cuidar niños . Espero que hayan terminado para entonces- dijo Snape rápidamente sin perder su gélido tono y salió del salón ,dejando a Harry y a Draco solos.

- Bien, será mejor que empecemos- sugirió Draco pasándole un trapo a Harry.

Ninguno dijo una palabra mientras limpiaban los restos de ingredientes que estaban sobre las mesas y regados en el piso pero podía percibirse cierta tensión en el ambiente.

Harry sentía cosquilleos cada vez que la mirada de Draco se fijaba en él, y cuando éste estaba distraído, sólo se atrevía a dirigirle vistazos tímidos; aunque claro que Draco se daba cuenta, de alguna forma se había vuelto muy consciente de los movimientos de Harry en la última semana, y de hecho, ya casi había pasado una semana también desde aquella noche en la biblioteca: y ahora lo tenía ahí, en un salón vacío, sólo para él. Pero también sabía que debía seguir la "estrategia", cualquier movimiento demasiado directo sólo lograría apartarlo.

A cada paso del reloj se oscurecía más cielo. Las nubes plomizas se arremolinaban y pequeñas gotas empezaban a chocar contra los vidrios que quedaban al ras del suelo de afuera. El reloj marcó las siete y cuarto y todavía les faltaban los armarios.

- No puedo creer que no podamos acabar aún- dijo Harry lanzando la franela al fregadero.

- No, pero, justo ahora viene lo más divertido.

- ¿ Te parece divertido tener que acomodar cientos de frascos llenos de cosas asquerosas en orden alfabético?

- No me refiero a eso- contestó Draco con una voz maliciosa-, me refiero a que podremos revisar todos los armarios.

- ¿ Y eso qué?, no creo que haya algo interesante...

- Siento mucho no estar de acuerdo- Draco tomó su varita y la dirigió al candado que cerraba el armario de Snape.

- ¿ Qué crees que haces?

- ¿ No es obvio?

- Pero, si se entera, bien podría matarnos.

- Él dijo que ordenáramos los armarios, ¿no? Bueno, nunca dijo que a excepción del suyo- murmuró unas palabras que Harry no pudo entender y luego empezó a husmear en los cajones de los extremos.

Sacó algunos pergaminos, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de las miradas de Harry pero por dentro, disfrutaba sentirlo; después de todo, no iba a ser tan difícil llegar a su objetivo.

- ¿Crees que sean tareas?- preguntó Harry queriendo aparentar que había estado viendo en cajón todo el tiempo en vez de a Draco.

- No, yo creo que son cartas de amor- Harry lo miró con un gesto de asco-. Por supuesto que son tareas, piensa Potter, ¿quién querría escribirle una carta a Snape?... ¿ o acaso ya lo has hecho tú?

- Claro que no- contestó rápidamente Harry, bastante enojado por la insinuación.

- Esta bien, sólo preguntaba- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia y rozó su mano ligeramente con la de Harry, quién se sonrojó ante el contacto. Se quedaron mirando un segundo.

- Oh... mira, lavanda. Ew- dijo Draco como si nada hubiera pasado, pero se había creado entre ellos cierto ambiente de incertidumbre.

-¿ Qué tiene? Es sólo extracto- preguntó queriendo disimular.

- No es el hecho de que sea lavanda, es que no quiero ni imaginar para qué la quiere.

- ¿Por qué?- la tensión parecía disolverse en una delgada capa de indiferencia y ahora se sentía más tranquilo, pero no tanto como Draco, quién parecía no recordar lo que había sucedido un segundo antes.

- Bueno, aparte de ser el primero de los perfumes y un ingrediente de pociones, es un afrodisiaco muy popular.

- Mejor dejemos eso.

Harry se paró junto a Draco e iba a tomar un pergamino cuando una mano cayó sobre la suya; la piel estaba tibia y agradable. Reaccionó y se movió inmediatamente.

- Lo siento- se disculpó sintiendo la sangre subir a sus mejillas, intensificando su color a cada sílaba.

- No importa- dijo Draco juntándose discretamente un poco más, viciando el aire con su aroma, y siguió husmeando en los cajones. Después se giró, quedando ante él la oreja y el cuello de Harry. Se acercó peligrosamente y respiró sobre la piel descubierta.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Harry temblando un poco por la sensación que le había producido aquel cálido aliento.

Draco lo ignoró y escabulló su mano hacia la cintura de Harry y presionó la ropa, sólo lo suficiente para que lo sintiera. Después caminó despacio detrás de él. Vio un pequeño jarrón del estante, se estiró para tomarlo y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, aprovechó para rozar ligeramente su muslo.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Harry queriendo ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

Draco se acercó más a él y tomó el jarrón, miró el líquido que estaba adentro y percibió el aroma que desprendía.

- Al parecer es miel silvestre con saúco o algo parecido.

- Pero, ¿qué no es venenosa?

- Sí, pero al saúco es un neutralizador, supongo que detiene el veneno. Por sí sola la miel silvestre es un inductor- las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios con una fluidez felina.

- ¿Un inductor?- preguntó Harry poniéndose un poco nervioso por la actitud de Draco, que era inquietantemente sensual.

- Quiere decir que crea un sentimiento en las personas, pero sólo es ficticio. Aunque puede ser que también haya neutralizado esa propiedad. ¿Quieres probar?

- No, gracias- se apresuró a decir Harry.

- Como quieras- dijo Draco, después tomó un poco de miel, la acercó a su boca despacio y la saboreó con deleite, pasando la lengua sobre sus labios lentamente para comer lo que había quedado en ellos.

Harry lo miró casi embobado, ¿por qué tenía que hacer de algo tan simple como comer miel algo terriblemente erótico?

'Espera, ¿Fui yo quién dijo eso?', se preguntó con inquietud. Tal vez hubiera podido contestar esa pregunta pero Draco se había quedando mirándolo con esa sonrisa "inocente" otra vez. Trató de distraerlo diciendo algo bastante absurdo.

- ¿ No te da miedo que pueda...?

- No, aún tiene el color natural- contestó Draco con cierto encanto malévolo.

- Entonces, si la pruebo, ¿no me pasará nada?

- No, ¿ quieres ver?

- Bueno, sólo un poco- sacó miel al igual que lo había hecho Draco antes y la probó -. Está... buena.

Miró a Draco, la pálida luz lo hacía sobresalir tímidamente entre las sombras que empezaban a crearse en la mazmorra, parecía mezclarse entre ellas, y al mismo tiempo se veía distante. Tenía que admitirlo, se veía hermoso: ahí, bajo la tenue luminiscencia que parecía besar su piel, enredándose en su cabello, adorándolo.

Se estaba volviendo loco, no era la primera vez que ciertos pensamientos involuntarios saltaban a su cabeza, y que generalmente tenían algo que ver con Malfoy y descripciones mentales bastante descabelladas, pero nunca les había prestado demasiada atención.

- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Draco haciéndose el desentendido, pero él mismo podía sentir la tensión que brotaba desde adentro.

Harry no lo pudo evitar: casi sin darse cuenta, se acercó a él despacio, dejó que las dudas se disiparan por un momento y lo besó. El sabor dulce de la miel seguía en sus labios, pero era mucho más deliciosa en ellos. Sintió la mano de Draco enredarse en su cintura. Disfrutó el sabor de su boca cuando finalmente se unió a la suya en un profundo beso. Una mezcla de confusión y satisfacción se entrelazaban a cada roce de sus lenguas en un ambiente aterciopelado; por un lado, lleno entrega, y por el otro, vacío de sentimientos.

Draco se separó, lo miró un momento, con el sabor de Harry aún en sus labios, y volvió a concentrarse en las hojas de pergamino. Respiró lenta y profundamente, de forma que su respiración fuera casi inaudible.

- Draco- la voz parecía negarse a salir.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ésta con voz indiferente, pero fue eso justamente lo que hizo continuar a Harry.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Dímelo tú- contestó Draco, sus ojos eran túneles interminables e intensos como una tormenta de invierno.

- No lo sé.

- Pues será mejor que lo aclares pronto- dijo acercándose a su oído-, porque el tiempo no siempre estará de tu lado.

- Pero las cenizas tal vez- evadió Harry con fingida seguridad.

Draco sonrió.

- Tal vez, pero no te confíes demasiado- Harry sintió ese tibio aliento pasar de su oído, para extenderse por todo su cuerpo y después desaparecer, dejándole una sensación de inseguridad.

xxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

Harry llegó a la sala común, iba a empezar los deberes pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ganas. Pensó en ir a buscar a Ron al Gran Comedor, de seguro estaría ahí, pero al contrario de lo que se proponía fue a un lugar más tranquilo. Era hora de pensar detenidamente, se estaba volviendo loco y la experiencia de la tarde sólo lo había enredado más.

Salió del castillo. El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas brillantes y hermosas, como diamantes. El bosque en la distancia parecía pintado al óleo en una extraña combinación de colores, mezclando los tonos y las texturas.

Cobijado bajo el manto de la noche se dirigió a la orilla del lago, se sentó en una roca que estaba en el borde y esperó a que llegara el momento de la confesión. Respiró hondo, no sería fácil aceptarlo pero tendría qué, después de todo no podría ser peor que la incertidumbre.

El viento soplaba despacio moviendo armónicamente las copas de los árboles, meciendo las hojas vencidas por el otoño. Muchos ruidos se escuchaban a lo lejos, ahí por donde comenzaba a espesar la maleza.

Se adelantó un poco sin levantarse y miró su reflejo: parecía imperturbable. ¿Por qué tenía todo que ser tan confuso? ¿Cuándo había Malfoy dejado de ser su enemigo para convertirse en su insomnio? Estaba bien que su actitud había cambiado y se había vuelto un poco más soportable, pero eso no era razón para cambiar tan drásticamente la situación entre los dos y mucho menos para hacer lo que había hecho.

Todo había sido demasiado repentino como para darse cuenta. En tan sólo una semana su relación había cambiado de ser meramente un juego de enemistad a volverse una relación indefinida. No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, y para su mala suerte, Draco lo había dejado todo en sus manos. Era injusto, primero lo confundía hasta la locura y después quería que tomara la decisión él solo.

Tomó una piedra que estaba a su lado y la arrojó al agua. Su figura parecía variar pero era sólo una ilusión. Harry sentía que era él el que estaba en la superficie del espejo y no el de carne; y realmente podía serlo, dependía sólo de él mismo.

La tranquilidad del agua había sido perturbada por una pequeña piedra, y justamente como esa piedra, Draco había roto la calma que había dentro de él.

Había otra pregunta que hacía tiempo se hacía: ¿Era una penosa realidad o un juego cruel? ¿Podía ser culpa de la magia o era Draco todo el hechizo? A su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de aquella tarde: Draco con toda esa mística y hechizante luz a su alrededor, tan bello como un ángel debajo de un halo de inocencia ¿O acaso habían sido tan solo imaginaciones suyas?

Lanzó otra piedra y miró distraídamente las ondas que se volvían más grandes cada vez, extendiéndose en la magnitud del brillo líquido. Se quitó las gafas y las sostuvo en su mano. Una pequeña chispa se desprendió de los cristales trayendo a su memoria la mañana frente al invernadero cuando Draco se los entregó: la tormenta de sus ojos, las gotas de lluvia cayendo por su pálida piel, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Tocó sus labios, casi podía sentir el vívido sabor de la boca de Draco; miel silvestre: dulce y venenosa. ¿Por qué lo había vuelto a besar? Y peor aún ¿por qué lo había disfrutado tanto? Apretó las gafas en su mano y miró al cielo: una estrella fugaz atravesó el manto estelar mientras un deseo doloroso se formaba tímidamente en él, incapaz de brotar en sus labios.

El canto del viento retumbó en sus oídos deliciosamente como un aliento dulce entre la oscuridad.

.....

_Después de este sólo faltan tres capítulos. No los subí porque me falta ver algunas cosas. _

_Se cuidan mucho._

_Xochiquetzalli_


	7. Salamandras Malaclaw

**Capítulo VII: ****Salamandras Malaclaw.**

La sala común estaba vacía, al parecer todos estaban en el comedor. Draco se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea y disfrutó del suave calor de las llamas rozando su piel.

La tarde había sido muy productiva, no se había equivocado, ahora era más que seguro que ese día en la biblioteca Harry no se hubiera negado a besarlo, y mejor aún, lo había hecho él mismo esa tarde.

De repente un ligero sabor amargo contrastó esos pensamientos. ¿Qué tal si todo había sido por la miel Silvestre?. ¿Por qué siempre debía haber algo que arruinara el momento, acaso no podía engañarse un poco y ser feliz aunque fuese sólo por un instante?

Se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió con paso decidido a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre su cama.

La chimenea estaba encendida, pero aún así sentía frío, un frío que emanaba de su propio cuerpo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser una mentira, por qué? Se sentía frustrado. Antes no había tenido ningún problema a pesar de que sabía que Harry no sentía nada por él, pero ahora, el hecho de que al parecer en ninguno de los encuentros que habían tenido estaba en sus cinco sentidos, lo molestaba. La victoria perdía el sabor de esa forma porque así no era realmente suya sino de sus habilidades para preparar una tonta poción o de encontrar el ingrediente adecuado en el momento adecuado. Y esto llevaba a un punto incidente: La poción de Adonis.

Se puso boca abajo y sacó el libro que escondía debajo de la cama. Lo abrió en la página de "Propiedades y efectos mágicos de Adónide".

" La poción de Adonis se prepara en luna llena ya que esta le otorga sus propiedades de atracción. En caso contrario, los efectos podrían ser contraproducentes.

" Esta poción ha sido usada desde tiempo remotos para atraer a una persona en específico y crear en ella una atracción inexorable hacia el poseedor del 'secreto de Adonis'.

" Los sentimientos que produce ésta poción, son ficticios y temporales."

Draco tomó el libro y se aferró a él mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la pequeña ventana, desde la que apenas se podía ver el cielo recién despejado; y cruzando gloriosamente el firmamento, un arcoiris de colores pálidos y borrosos que perdía nitidez a cada minuto que Cronos lo acribillaba.

'Sentimientos ficticios'. Eso quería decir que todo era una maldita ilusión. ¿Pero cuál era el problema? Lo sabía desde el principio, sabía que no era real, no podía esperar que lo fuera, después de todo lo único que habían compartido hasta el momento era odio, y era absurdo pensar que todo iba a cambiar en algunos días.

'Temporales'. Respiró profundamente y volvió a abrir el libro.

"Después de algunas horas de ser suministrado, se crea un lapsus amnésico que se puede prolongar desde algunos días hasta varios meses, dependiendo de la periodicidad con que sea infiltrada la poción. Durante este lapsus, la persona intoxicada pierde memoria de los acontecimientos ocurridos horas antes de haberla tomado.

" Los efectos de atracción, al igual que la amnesia, dependen de la continuidad de su consumo, sólo que su efecto es menos duradero.

" En caso de mezclarse con algún otro líquido, la sustancia se volverá transparente, lo que la hace imperceptible.

" Mientras mayor sea la cantidad digerida, el efecto será más fuerte y más prolongado."

Eso no lo ayudaba mucho a saber si, después de todo, la poción aún seguía funcionando, pero al menos ahora sabía que Harry realmente no recordaba lo que había pasado hacía una semana.

'Un minuto'- pensó- 'si la desaparición de los efectos depende de cuanta poción haya sido ingerida y por cuánto tiempo, eso quiere decir que se disuelve. Por otro lado, si aún no puede recordar, tal vez aún esta funcionando la poción dentro de él y todo lo de ésta tarde fue por eso'.

Apretó el libro contra su pecho y lo sostuvo así durante unos segundos; después lo lanzó furiosamente contra la pared y las hojas, que se habían desprendido por la fuerza del golpe, quedaron regadas en el suelo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto de pensar que Harry podía sentirse, aunque fuera un poco, atraído hacia él?

Respiró pesadamente y se quitó la túnica, dejando que el terciopelo se deslizara suavemente por sus hombros hasta quedar tendido en el suelo. Desabrochó los botones de su camisa y se la quitó también, quedando su torso desnudo. Se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en uno de los extremos y se miró: las marcas de aquella noche que había compartido con Harry aún seguían ahí, borrosas, pero lo suficientemente visibles como para recordarle lo que había pasado.

La luz de las antorchas se impregnaba débilmente sobre los muros de piedra que rodeaban la habitación. Caminó despacio hacia el extremo dónde se encontraba Harry tras un pilar.

La oscuridad, interrumpida por ligeros hilos de luz, caía sobre Harry, marcando sus facciones tras el libro que sostenía. Se sentó junto a él. Harry lo miró con desgana, abrió la boca para decir algo pero, Draco cerró sus labios contra los de él antes de que pudiera formular palabra. Harry lo separó rápidamente y lo observó atónito.

Draco temió que la poción no hubiera funcionado, pero un brillo se encendió súbitamente en las esmeraldas que lo miraban detrás de aquellas débiles vitrinas. El muchacho frente a él se acercó de nuevo súbitamente y lo besó con fiereza, como si quisiera hacerlo suyo en un simple beso.

ooooooooooFinoooooooooo

Draco miró su figura en el espejo, sus manos recorrían aún las marcas opacadas por el tiempo. No todo estaba perdido, y no iba a dejar que nada lo hiciera caer, al contrario, otro obstáculo sólo lograría dar más sabor al momento final. No importaba que por el momento estuviera bajo un hechizo, al menos serviría para tenerlo cerca el tiempo suficiente como para seducirlo y hacerlo realmente suyo.

Sonrió maliciosamente a su reflejo y apartó un mechón de cabello de su frente con un sutil y tentador movimiento de su mano.

- No podrás resistirte Potter, no importa lo que hagas.

La atmósfera de aprehensión se rompió, como si un palillo hubiera rasgado la burbuja extenuante que lo rodeaba. De un momento a otro se sintió más tranquilo, podía ver el triunfo delineándose entre la niebla del futuro. De cualquier forma un Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, y lo que Draco deseaba en ese momento era a Harry.

Acomodó la sábana que estaba torcida sobre el marco del espejo de forma que la brillante superficie quedó completamente cubierta.

Entre el silencio lo único que se podía escuchar era el crujido de las llamas que bailaban elegantemente en la chimenea y que daban cierta atmósfera melancólica, resguardando en su calidez, la tormenta de ideas que habían caído un momento antes sobre Draco, devolviendo al fin la ficticia armonía.

Terminó de cambiarse y se acostó en su cama. Las sábanas se sentían suaves contra su piel. El sueño cayó sobre él débilmente, acariciando sus sentidos hasta perderlo en una profunda inconsciencia.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Algo pareció moverse detrás de sus párpados pero no fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Sintió un sabor amargo dentro de su boca, intentó tragar, pero su garganta se sentía rasposa, impidiendo el paso de la saliva: tenía sed. Se giró hacia un lado para volver a dormer, pero sólo logró enredarse más en las mantas. Se sintió molesto por la interrupción de sus sueños: por primera vez en varios días había logrado dormir plenamente sin encontrarse con alguna imagen de Draco perdida entre las escenas multicolores y confusas.

La conciencia llegaba lentamente, no quería levantarse, pero la sensación que seguía en su boca era bastante desagradable. Se deshizo del embrollo de sábanas y se puso de pie. Caminó a tientas hasta que se hubo acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

- Genial- se dijo molesto cuando, al revisar la mesa de noche de Ron, se dio cuenta de que la jarra de agua estaba vacía. Tragó de nuevo, la espesa saliva tenía un sabor acidulado.

Caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, abrió la puerta que daba al cuarto contiguo. Giró el grifo y se acercó al chorro de agua dejando que corriera por el borde de sus labios y apenas que tocara su lengua. Pero el gusto amargo no se iba.

El silencio retumbó en sus oídos, y de repente, como si una membrana se rompiera, llegó a su mente una imagen extraña, borrosa al principio, pero que se iba aclarando poco a poco:

Alguien cerca, muy cerca de él. Una respiración húmeda y placentera contra sus labios. Un estremecimiento involuntario, como un toque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo. Unos ojos grises mirándolo tras finas cortinas de pelo rubio, reflejando el claro de luna.

¿Era eso una fantasía, la representación de un anhelo secreto? Pero parecía tan real, se sentía tan cerca. Un hormigueo invadió sus labios, recordando el sabor de esa boca: superfluo y apasionado a la vez.

De momento se sintió mareado, las cosas (que apenas podía distinguir entre las sombras) se distorsionaron repentinamente. Sintió vértigo al ver como los objetos giraban ante sus ojos; sólo sintió que la fuerza se iba de sus músculos. Ya no podía sostenerse, sus piernas se vencían por el peso de su cuerpo. Trató de sostenerse del toallero, pero su mano no pudo cerrarse a tiempo y su cuerpo cayó despacio sobre el frío suelo del cuarto de baño, apenas antes de que sus párpados se cerraran con pesadumbre.

Una sacudida recorrió su espina, alguien lo estaba agitando, pero no tenía ganas de despertarse. De momento fue consciente de las losas frías bajo su espalda.

- ¿Harry?- preguntó una voz sacudiéndolo más fuerte.

- ¿Ron?- sus palabras fueron apenas audibles. Abrió los ojos ligeramente y una mancha roja, ligeramente borrosa, le indicó que había acertado. Parpadeó de nuevo y las cosas se aclararon un poco- ¿Qué hago aquí?- intentó pararse, pero lo único que logró fue quedarse sentado contra la pared.

- No lo sé- respondió Ron bastante extrañado -, tal vez te desmayaste. Vamos, levántate, Harry. No querrás quedarte ahí todo el día, ¿o sí?

Se levantó con esfuerzo. Un zumbido acababa de encenderse dentro de su cabeza, como si algo cautivo intentara salir de ella.

- Quizá deberías tomar un baño. No te ves muy bien- sugirió Ron echándole un último vistazo y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él. Parecía que quería asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo.

Harry abrió el grifo de la tina. Se quitó la ropa despacio, dejando que la atmósfera irreal cediera a su caída.

Cuando la bañera estuvo lista se sumergió en el agua tibia. El dolor se disolvió entre el líquido. Empezaba a disfrutar estar rodeado de burbujas. Cualquier idea fue expulsada de su cerebro, ya tendría luego de qué preocuparse, pero ahora sólo debía relajarse.

Sumergió la cabeza hasta quedar totalmente bajo la superficie y el zumbido se convirtió en una voz dolorosamente familiar, ronca y sensual: la voz de Draco.

Por un momento sintió que su cuerpo estaba impedido, su mente sentía un débil impulso de moverse pero su cuerpo se negaba, mientras esa voz se aferraba tortuosamente a sus oídos.

Salió bruscamente de su prisión cuando su mismo cuerpo le pidió salir en busca de oxígeno. Miró a su alrededor, todo parecía diferente ahora, o más bien, él se sentía diferente.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

El sol resplandecía en el cielo del Gran Comedor siendo víctima del otoño, teñido de oro y escarlata. Parecía un día tranquilo.

Cuando Harry entró, volteó a la mesa de Slytherin, hacia el lugar donde acostumbraba sentarse Draco; pero su silla estaba vacía. Se preguntó dónde podría estar, pero antes de poder responderse, llegó Seamus y se sentó entré él y Ron.

- Adivinen qué he conseguido- dijo entusiasmado dejando una caja bastante grande sobre la mesa.

- ¿ Qué es eso?- preguntó Dean echándose sobre la caja (aplastando a Harry en el proceso) y quitó al tapa. Dentro había una especie de langosta gris con manchas de color verde intenso.

- Es un Mackel Malaclaw. A mi tío Algie lo mordió uno y tuvo mala suerte por semanas- dijo Neville mirando al bicho con curiosidad.

- ¿No es hermoso?- preguntó Seamus con tono paternal, lo que le pareció muy gracioso a Harry, quién pensaba que más que hermoso, le daba cierto aire familiar a Parkinson.

- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó Dean.

- Me lo ha mandado un primo que vive en la costa. Naturalmente no lo hubiera podido conseguir aquí... Por el clima, ya saben.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él?- interrogó Ron- ¿Tenerlo de mascota?

- Entre otras cosas. Realmente son muy útiles¿saben?- contestó Seamus malévolamente mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

- ¿Alguna víctima predilecta?- preguntó Dean mirando hacia el mismo lugar que su compañero.

- Blaise Zabini. ¿Recuerdan lo qué me hizo la semana pasada? Lo va a pagar. Con un poco de suerte se llenará de moco verde.

Salieron del castillo. El clima era bastante agradable. El aire tibio golpeaba contra sus rostros creando una extraña calidez interna. Se acercaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, la mayoría de los Slytherins estaban ahí (incluido Draco, a quien Harry no había visto durante todo el desayuno).

Hagrid salió de detrás del huerto de calabazas y los condujo por el borde del bosque hasta llegar a una prominente hoguera. A Harry le pareció imaginar que un montón de cintas azules y rojas saltaban entre las llamas. Se talló los ojos, pero seguían ahí. Las miró más de cerca, no eran cintas sino...

- Salamandras. He puesto un poco de pimienta en la hoguera para que salieran más rápido- dijo Hagrid señalando el fuego que ardía imponente frente a ellos.

- Genial, ahora sí tenemos animales interesantes- dijo la voz sarcástica de Malfoy, y muchos de los Slytherins rieron. Hagrid lo ignoró y siguió explicando al resto de la clase.

- Las Salamandras viven y se alimentan de las llamas. Su color de piel cambia según la intensidad del calor del fuego en dónde aparecen. Pueden sobrevivir hasta seis horas fuera del fuego si se les administra pimienta cada determinado tiempo.

- Qué bien, al fin podremos tener una mascota sin hartarnos de ella- volvió a interrumpir Draco y de nuevo se desataron las risas de los de Slytherin.

Harry pensó que se había equivocado con Malfoy: no había cambiado, seguía siendo el niño malcriado y molesto de siempre.

- Para tu información, Malfoy- dijo Hagrid mirándolo severamente-, la sangre de Salamandra tiene propiedades curativas y restauradoras, y estoy seguro de que algún día agradecerás saberlo- Draco le devolvió una mirada fulminante y se apartó de él, con Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndole.

-Bueno- continuó Hagrid recuperando de repente el buen humor-, voy a apagar la hoguera y cada uno tendrá que tomar una Salamandra. Lo que tienen que hacer es mantenerla viva toda la clase y ése será todo el trabajo.

Harry tomó una Salamandra roja, Ron una azul y se sentaron en el pasto.

- Qué aburrido- se quejó Ron al echarle más pimienta a su pequeño lagarto- ¿ Qué caso tiene espolvorear éstas cosas?

- Como dijo Hagrid, algún día podrías necesitarla- interrumpió Hermione sentándose con ellos.

- Qué milagro contar con tu presencia Hermione- declaró Harry.

- Sí, ¿no te irás con Theodore, tu nuevo compañero de Pociones?

- Basta Ron, no seas criatura...

- ¿Yo? Se podría decir que estas faltando al estandarte al juntarte con ese... Slytherin- soltó la última palabra con desprecio, como si acabara de nombrar algo realmente asqueroso: como un gusamoco, por ejemplo.

- Yo creo que puede estar con quien ella quiera- dijo Harry, defendiéndose más a sí mismo que a Hermione.

- ¿Bromeas?- dijo Ron despectivamente- Ustedes dos están locos.

- Claro que no- inquirió Hermione-. Simplemente somos tolerantes y no nos dejamos llevar por esas tonterías. Ya no somos niños jugando a odiar a las demás casas.

- Yo no soy intolerante ni odio a los de otras casas, simplemente...

- ¿Me dejas ver tu Salamandra, Hermione?- Nott estaba detrás de ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, Harry se encontró feliz de verlo: empezaba a sentirse bastante incómodo con la conversación que estaban sosteniendo.

- Claro- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y yéndose con él.

- ¿Ves lo que digo? Prefiere estar con él que con nosotros- Harry no contestó, siguió cubriendo a su Salamandra hasta dejarla casi del color de la pimienta.

Unos minutos después escucharon un grito. Al voltearse para ver qué había sido, se dieron cuenta de que Hermione tenía un horrible bicho sobre los hombros y tenía cubierto el rostro y el cuello con una sustancia verde y pegajosa, al igual que el brazo de Nott.

- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería Granger, si no quieres que te vean la cara llena de granos - gritó Greengrass con voz burlona.

Harry volteó hacia Draco, quien estaba casi partiéndose de risa al ver que le empezaban a salir pequeños puntos color pasto en la cara. Realmente no se había equivocado: Draco seguía siendo el mismo de siempre... Aunque, tal vez no del todo.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Después del almuerzo, Harry y Ron fueron a visitar a Hermione a la enfermería, junto con Dean, Neville y Seamus, quienes, a parte de llevar las condolencias, iban a disculparse.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las camas del fondo: tenía toda la cara llena de ronchas verdes de apariencia viscosa y el cuello parecía arrugado y putrefacto.

- Hermione,¿estás bien?- preguntó tímidamente Seamus, sentándose junto a ella.

- Lo sentimos mucho- declaró Dean -. No pensamos que esa cosa saltara, y mucho menos hacia a ti.

- Tampoco sabíamos que causara... alergia o algo así- admitió Neville-. A mi tío sólo le dio mala suerte.

Hermione no contestó, sólo se quedó mirándolos con malas pulgas.

- Oh, vamos- dijo Ron tratando de animarla -, creo que te estás recuperando muy bien, ya no se ven tan mal.

- Eso lo dices porque no eres tú- dijo la chica en un quejido agudo.

- No te preocupes, apuesto a que se quitan justo a tiempo para no perder Astronomía - dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador ofreciéndole una rana de chocolate que había ido a recoger a su cuarto al ir por su Guía de Transformaciones.

- Está bien- dijo ella resignada -, supongo que lo único que me queda es esperar a que desaparezca la erupción.

- Ve el lado bueno, Hermione, al menos tuviste un cambio de "look" gratis- dijo Seamus sonriendo pícaramente y señalando una roncha especialmente grande que tenía en la punta de la nariz.

Sea... – empezó Harry, pero no pudo continuar: en ese momento se había abierto la puerta de la enfermería y Draco se dirigía derecho al despacho de la Señora Pomfrey sin voltear siquiera.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, conteniendo aún la respiración y se quedó parado frente al escritorio, mirando los estantes que estaban a su alrededor. El ambiente estaba impregnado con un olor a botica vieja que penetraba incómodamente y se adhería a la nariz.

- Buenos días- saludó Madame Pomfrey saliendo de detrás de un estante particularmente extraño y abriendo un cajón que parecía oculto debajo de la mesa. Esculcó dentro y luego sacó un pequeño frasco negro que no tenía etiqueta ni nada que pudiera constar su contenido.

- Ayer escuché, Señor Malfoy, que estuvo en detención por llegar tarde a su clase de pociones, que casualmente, había empezado mientras usted estaba en mi despacho- la señora Pomfrey sostenía la botella como si no estuviera segura de querer entregarla.

- No se preocupe Madame, no fue tan malo realmente- respondió Draco simplemente, ignorando la reprimenda-. Además, usted comprenderá que la situación es un poco...incómoda, como para haber retrasado la visita.

- Sí, lo entiendo, y espero también que le dé un buen uso a esto- extendió el brazo, y finalmente entregó a Draco la botellita.

- Lo haré, muchas gracias. Sabía que usted me ayudaría. ¿Quién más podría conocer tan bien los remedios?- agregó melosamente.

- Aunque, sé que no debería, pero...

- No se preocupe, haré con ella sólo lo que le he dicho. ¿Cuánto dice que se usa?

- Una gota, sólo una- puntualizó claramente la enfermera- y guárdela bien, no me quiero ni imaginar esa botella merodeando de mano en mano... Bueno, si no hay nada más, será mejor que se retire, no me gustaría enterarme de que de nuevo ha llegado tarde a sus clases por estar aquí.

- Gracias Madame- dijo y salió de la habitación, sosteniendo la botella dentro de la bolsa de la túnica.

Miró al estancia blanca, la mayoría de las camas estaban vacías , pero en una de ellas había un grupito de gente. ' Gryffindors', se dijo, y casi sin darse cuenta empezó a buscar unos ojos verdes, hasta que los encontró. Sonrió sensualmente y el chico le regresó una mirada tímida. Reanudó el paso rápidamente y salió de la enfermería, teniendo aún en mente esos ojos esmeralda que tanto deseaba.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Hora tras hora pasaba tímidamente ante sus ojos. Después del desastre de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no había pasado nada interesante.

En Encantamientos habían practicado algunos hechizos para dormir que lo habían dejado bastante relajado. No eran difíciles realmente pero, como no se estaba concentrando, se le había pasado un poco la mano y le costó mucho trabajo despertar a Ron al final de la hora.

Durante la clase con McGonagall, había seguido teniendo un poco de sueño, lo que le causó una terrible reprimenda y sólo se salvó por un pelo de quedarse castigado; aparte de que ahora tenía que pasar los apuntes por no haberlos tomado como dios manda.

Como había pensado, Hermione regresó justo a tiempo para la clase de Astronomía, que tampoco había sido muy entretenida. Se la pasó revuelto entre montones de mapas dónde sólo veía puntitos sin sentido, hasta que se hartó y le copió a Ron el trabajo; y para colmo tuvo que soportar el sermón de Hermione : "¿Así cómo vas a aprender?".

Finalmente la campana había sonado y lo único que faltaba para terminar ese día era la práctica de Quidditch.

El aire soplaba furiosamente revolviendo la hierba bajo sus pies. Después de la breve caminata por la explanada, entraron a los vestidores con el resto del equipo.

La niebla a través de las ventanas daba cierto aire melancólico al lugar, y la luz ambarina cayendo oblicuamente sobre los tapices lo compensaba con acogedora inocencia.

- A que no lo adivinan- les dijo Dean animadamente mientras se ponían las túnicas para salir- escuché por ahí que hay una pareja nueva rondando los pasillos: y no una pareja cualquiera.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Ron adormilado.

- Gryffindor y Slytherin- declaró finalmente y a Harry le dio un vuelco el estómago. ¿Acaso ya lo sabría toda la escuela, pero cómo era posible?

- ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Seamus interesado.

- Escuché a Lavender y Patil hablando muy emocionadas sobre eso.

- ¿Y bien, quiénes son?

- Aún no lo sé- contestó con el animo cayendo hacia las losas-, sólo escuché eso pero pueden estar seguros de que lo descubriré- agregó recogiendo el entusiasmo entre un lío de ropa.

- ¿Y quienes crees que sean?- preguntó Harry finalmente con un nudo en el estómago.

- Puede que sean Hermione y Nott- sugirió Ron con sorna-, con eso que andan de equipo en pociones.

Harry respiró lentamente.

- ¿Y tú, por qué has venido?- preguntó Seamus- ¿O sólo era para decirnos eso?

- ¿Eh?... No, vine a avisarles que el partido del sábado se va a postergar.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ni idea- admitió lazando los hombros -, la señora Hooch sólo me dijo que el profesor Snape había pedido que se cambiara la fecha pero no me explicó nada más. Creo que tiene que ver con Malfoy y sus grandes visitas a la enfermería, pero no estoy seguro. Bueno, nos vemos en la cena, tengo que arreglar mis "asuntos".

Harry recogió un montón de ropa que estaba en el suelo y la puso sobre la banca con las ideas más allá de los candelabros. Dean había puesto en dedo en la yaga: había dicho que había una nueva pareja entre Gryffindor y Slytherin; él había pensado en Draco, pero realmente no sabía qué era lo que había entre ellos, ni siquiera sabía si realmente había algo.

Un zumbido se encendió en su cabeza, resonando cada vez más fuerte en sus tímpanos. Un huracán de ideas se revolvía en su cerebro entre imágenes de polvo confuso dando vueltas inexplicablemente. Respiró hondo, pero una barrera en su pecho impidió profundizar el alivio. Se sentía cautivo.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Se aferraba al objeto escondido en la bolsa de su capa. Realmente podría resultar muy útil, sólo que necesitaría algunas cosas más.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del Comedor, vio a Nott y a Zabini conversando y fue directamente hacia ellos.

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó casualmente.

- De los puntos verdes de su cara- se burló Blaise.

- Eso te pasa por juntarte con la chusma- dijo Draco con desprecio.

Nott ni se inmutó ante el comentario.

- La verdad tiene sus ventajas andar con una ñoña- contestó, torciendo una sonrisa- por lo menos yo sí descanso por las tardes.

- Si yo no llego temprano a dormir, no es porque esté haciendo tarea, la verdad es que tengo mejores cosas qué hacer- replicó Zabini con un gesto pagado de sí mismo.

- Draco tampoco, al parecer- rió Nott-. Los últimos días lo he visto entrando y saliendo del despacho de la enfermera.

- La verdad no pensé que te gustaran las mujeres mayores... y vaya si ella es mayor- le siguió Blaise.

Draco se acomodó en su asiento y se echó para atrás.

- De hecho, he estado convenciéndola para que me diera algo, y era obvio que no se lo iba a dar a cualquiera, por eso he tenido que invertir tanto tiempo en su oficina.

- ¿Y qué es eso por lo que te has esforzado tanto?- le cuestionó Theodore con una mirada incrédula.

- Verán- dijo acercándose a ellos y hablando en voz baja -, necesito sonsacarle información a Potter, pero no creo poder hacerlo así nada más...

- ¿Acaso quieres saber si él también quiere contigo?- preguntó Nott con ligereza. Draco lo miró de soslayo y continuó como si nada.

- Así que le inventé un cuento a Pomfrey de que últimamente no había podido dormir bien para que me diera un filtro de alihosty, y como bien sabemos, mezclándolo con un poco de ortiga, opio y algunas plumas de Jobberrknall, no hay quien se escape de soltar la sopa.

- ¿Y si te lo va a dar? - cuestionó Blaise.

- Lo tengo justo donde quiero- aseguró Draco con una sonrisa orgullosa.


	8. Frustración

**Capítulo VIII:**** Frustración.**

Una niebla melancólica envolvía el ambiente. Las ventanas del Gran Comedor estaban empañadas y el cielo plomizo parecía listo para soltarse a llorar.

Harry miraba hacia la cúpula distraídamente. No había podido dormir bien y aún sentía en su cerebro algo pesado que clamaba por escapar. Sus ojos se sostenían apenas y las insistentes preguntas de Ron de si se sentía bien lo incomodaban. Revolvió flojamente su plato de avena y dejó caer la cuchara al suelo, causando que un montón de miradas se fijaran en él por causa del estrépito.

Las lechuzas entraron de improvisto armando un gran alboroto. Uno a uno iban cayendo los respectivos paquetes, y para sorpresa de Harry, también había uno para él. Contuvo la respiración un momento sin atreverse a tocarlo; era largo y delgado, atado por un listón verde que revelaba su procedencia.

- ¿No lo vas a abrir?- preguntó Ron mirando la caja con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?... ah, sí...- quitó cuidadosamente el moño y la abrió: dentro había una hermosa flor de hibisco de color rojo brillante. La observó con cuidado, era tan delicada y hermosa. El aroma que desprendía era dulce y seductor, queriendo hacerlo recordar algo pero no sabía exactamente qué.

La guardó nuevamente en la caja y volteó hacia el lugar de Draco, pero de nuevo estaba vacío.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Ron ansioso.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Quién la envía?

- No lo sé- contestó rebuscando entre la seda que envolvía la flor, pero sabía que no encontraría nada que lo delatara. Echó otro vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, lo único que vio fue a Pansy chismeando con Bulstrode, quien no parecía estar disfrutando la conversación tanto como Pansy.

- ¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó Ron.

- Nada- contestó Harry distante, apenas consciente de que se había quedado mirando al vacío-... Mm... Estaba pensando en llevar esto a la habitación- sin esperar una respuesta de parte de su amigo, se paró de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo. Aprovechando que no habían tenido Herbología esa mañana (porque se estaba investigando la misteriosa desaparición de algunas plantas en el invernadero), se apresuró a las mazmorras. No se quería quedar castigado otra vez, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado en su última detención; no era que no le hubiera gustado pero no creía que fuera buena idea que pasara de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, ciertamente, si Snape estaba ya adentro, no quería hacerlo enojar con el ruido de las bisagras. Pero no era Snape quien estaba ahí: era Draco, y estaba hurgando en uno de los armarios. Pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry porque azotó la puerta y levantó la mirada.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí tan temprano?- preguntó insolentemente.

- Buenos días a ti también- cortó Harry-, y creo que la pregunta interesante aquí es: ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, husmeando?

- Eso no es tu asunto- evadió Draco caminando hacia él.

- No, pero creo que Snape estará muy interesando en saberlo- sugirió haciéndose el interesante.

- ¿Acaso quieres chantajearme?- preguntó Draco acercándose a una peligrosa distancia- ¿Qué quieres, que te selle los labios?- agregó, dejando las tibias palabras rodar sensualmente por su lengua.

Harry no respondió, ciertamente no se había esperado esa respuesta, y la voz ronca de Draco había hecho que le temblaran un poco las rodillas.

- ¿Entonces?- insistió Draco tomando su mentón y acercándolo despacio hacia él. El ambiente se vició entre ellos con extraña dulzura, quebrantada por la incertidumbre. Harry sintió como si un extraño magnetismo lo incitara a hacer algo de lo que su cerebro no estaba seguro.

Sentía la respiración de Draco impregnarse tibia en su piel y su aroma penetrar hasta el más ínfimo rincón de su cuerpo. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero Draco juntó los suyos suavemente contra el inferior de Harry, antes de que pudiera decir algo. Un calor intenso se creó entre ellos. Harry se sentía al borde, sentía ese dulce aliento entrar y quedarse en su boca. Sólo un poco más y estarían unidos; pero unos pasos distantes que provenían de las escaleras los hicieron separarse bruscamente. Se quedaron mirando confundidos, aguzando los oídos: los pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

- ¿Crees que sea Snape?- preguntó Harry en un murmullo.

- Ven- dijo Draco tomándolo de la muñeca. Se dirigieron a uno de los armarios más apartados del escritorio; apuntó el candado con la varita y éste se abrió- vamos entra.

Harry obedeció y unos momentos después estaban los dos metidos en un lugar demasiado pequeño para que dos personas estuvieran ahí: Harry estaba contra el estante con el otro muchacho encima aplastándolo. La mitad del trasero de Draco estaba sobre su ingle, la pierna izquierda entre sus muslos, y para colmo, el cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz (aunque olía delicioso).

- Creo que estamos un poco apretados- se quejó Harry al sentir un clavo enterrándose en su espalda.

- A mí no me molesta¿y a ti?- preguntó Draco "inocentemente", echándose un poco más para atrás.

- Malfoy, quítate- gruñó Harry empujándolo.

- Espera- interrumpió Draco, haciéndose un poco para delante y presionando ligeramente su pierna contra el muslo de Harry, quien se sonrojó por la extraña sensación que le producía-, creo que se dirige hacia acá.

Efectivamente, unos segundos después apareció Snape bajo el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle a Filch que cierre el salón por las noches?- se quejó entre dientes y fue directamente a sentarse.

- Oye, Draco- preguntó Harry tímidamente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ya pensaste cómo vamos a salir?

- No realmente- admitió con un dejo de preocupación -. Y deja de respirar en mi oído- agregó estremeciéndose.

- Lo siento, pero no hay mucho lugar como para respetar tu espacio personal.

Draco gruñó en protesta al comentario.

- ¿Y si llegan todos antes de que podamos salir?- preguntó de nuevo Harry rompiendo el incómodo silencio con un murmullo.

- Espero que no sea así porque esperaríamos hasta el almuerzo, y eso si no nos descubren antes, entonces sí tendríamos mucho que explicar.

- ¿Tendríamos?- preguntó Harry lacónicamente- TÚ eras el que estaba husmeando por ahí, yo sólo quería llegar temprano a clases.

- ¿Y a quién crees que le va a creer Snape, a ti o a mí?- cuestionó Draco con malévola diversión.

Harry se quedó callado. Tenía razón, Snape nunca le creería a él por encima de Draco. '¿Encima de Draco?... interesante'. Sacudió la cabeza. Esos pensamientos de nuevo; se iba volver loco, y la presión contra su muslo no ayudaba mucho.

Un golpe, como de algo muy pesado contra el suelo, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, parecía provenir de algunos pisos más arriba.

- ¿Otra vez?- gruñó Snape levantándose de su asiento y saliendo hacia el corredor.

- Vamos, rápido- dijo Draco, abrió la puerta y los dos salieron.

Se asomaron primero para asegurarse de que el profesor no estuviera cerca y después subieron hacia el vestíbulo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Harry.

- No sé tú, pero yo me voy a buscar a mis amigos- respondió Draco , yéndose sin siquiera voltear.

'Cretino' Pensó Harry quedándose frente a la puerta del Comedor.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

La clase de pociones estaba siendo aún más incómoda que el resto (y eso ya era mucho decir). De nuevo se había tenido que sentar atrás de Draco y no había podido evitar mirarlo de reojo a cada oportunidad. Algunas veces Draco se giraba un poco (y el corazón le daba un brinco cada vez que lo hacía), estaba seguro de que sabía que lo estaba mirando pero aún así no podía evitarlo.

Sentía el vapor del caldero chocar contra su cara, respirando el amargo olor de la poción mezclado con el distante aroma de Draco que se había quedado en él. Era perturbador, por no decir bastante molesto. No debería distraerse, y mucho menos con cosas así.

- ¿Harry?... ¡Harry!... - la voz de Ron lo sacó de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya te dije mil veces que por favor me pases la melaza de gumbumble- le repitió Ron molesto-. Últimamente estás en las nubes. Ya deja de pensar en ella.

- ¿ En quién?- preguntó Harry sintiéndose un poco adormilado.

- En la chica... de la nota- terminó en un murmullo- Harry sintió algo caer dentro de su estómago y volteó de nuevo (casi inconscientemente) a ver a Draco. Era él, nadie más que él en quien estaba pensando.

Quizá no le hubiera venido mal un poco de esa poción para la melancolía que estaban preparando.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

La tarde se rendía a la oscuridad, apenas dejando ver un trozo de sol brillar borroso en el horizonte, acunado entre las nubes doradas y cobrizas que prendían la cúpula celeste.

Harry estaba sentado en el pasto, debajo de un árbol nudoso y espeso, con el olor a hierba inundando el ambiente. El viento sopló furiosamente, revolviendo su cabello con dulzura al compás del canto de las hojas que caían pero estaba demasiado ensimismado para aspirar el dulce aroma que regaba.

Aún no entendía por qué estaba ahí, solo, mirando el entrenamiento de Slytherin, oculto entre las ramas cerradas. Algo extraño lo había llevado ahí, no era fácil explicarlo.

Algo lo agobiaba- ¿Qué era, amor, odio o simple atracción idealizada? Es difícil delimitar la línea cuando sentimientos tan opuestos, pero igualmente profundos, chocan repentinamente.

Amor y odio, ¿cuál es ese límite invisible que los separa? O quizá no haya línea, sólo ideas diferentes que se unen en un punto tormentoso, acarreando lo irreal.

Era horrible sentirse así, tan desesperado, tan solo... y tan incompleto al mismo tiempo. Un vacío parecía haberse extendido súbitamente sin que se diera cuenta y ahora estaba cautivo en ese agujero de angustia y dependencia.

Lo había tragado la confusión y ahora no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar o qué sentir, todo se conectaba en un huracán de inconsciencia, impidiendo a la mente liberarse y despejarse un momento. Ya no había diferencia entre desear y aborrecer. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos y sensaciones encontradas en un vértice de incertidumbre que se derrumbaba al contacto de frío mercurio.

Realmente no parecía amor, eso era demasiado profundo. ¿Atracción? Sí, eso debía ser; el deseo delirante hacia lo prohibido, o hacia lo más despreciado, que se desata como víctima de la búsqueda inconsciente del dolor para saborear la amargura intoxicante de lo inesperado.

Y el estar ahí, cobijado por el disfraz de la naturaleza, que le permitía contemplarlo a sus anchas en busca de una respuesta, que quizá no quería encontrar, le hacía sentirse un poco más real.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Al fin, después de contar inacabables escalones y pasillos, había llegado a la sala Común. El fuego ardía acogedoramente en la chimenea, y el encontrar tantas caras agradables de los que estaban sentados frente al fuego lo hacía sentir en casa: en su única casa.

Caminó entre la multitud sin dejar de mirar a sus amigos. Ron parecía estar muy concentrado en el juego de ajedrez que compartía con Seamus; mientras Dean y Neville conversaban en murmullos.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones al lado de Ron y se quedo mirando las hipnotizantes llamas que ardían ligeras entre el polvo. Era relajante de cierta forma mirar cómo titilaban suavemente, encerradas en sí mismas. Empezó a adormilarse, dejando que el calor penetrara su piel y recorriera todo su cuerpo. Empezó a escuchar vagamente la conversación de Seamus y Neville.

- ...pero no puede ser, son demasiado diferentes para estar juntos, además, sería muy raro.

Las últimas palabras captaron la atención de Harry. ¿Seguiría Dean buscando a la dichosa pareja, habría investigado algo ya?

- ¿De qué hablan?- interrumpió sin saber realmente qué esperar.

- Estamos... tratando de pensar en quienes podrían ser los hilos de este chisme de los "nuevos novios"- murmuró dándose aires de detective.

- ¿Y quienes creen que sean?- preguntó Harry sintiendo que algo se arremolinaba en su estómago repentinamente.

- Aún no sabemos bien, pero son de nuestro grado, por lo que he oído, así que, obviamente, los conocemos. Ahora lo que estamos intentando es unir diferentes personas, hipotéticamente.

- Hemos intentado con casi todos pero aún no tenemos nada- agregó Neville.

- Debe haber alguien en quien no hayamos pensado- dijo frotándose la barbilla con la mano y mirando hacia el techo como si ahí estuviera la respuesta.

- ¿Qué tal Malfoy?- sugirió Neville.

Harry sintió una gotita de sudor rodar por su frente, tal vez a causa de la bochornosa atmósfera. Se limpió con la manga de la capa y dejó los lentes sobre la mesa.

- ¿Bromeas?- cortó Dean- Él sería incapaz de andar con alguien que no fuera de su casa... Además, es novio de Parkinson.

Harry sintió cómo si el mundo se derrumbara inexplicablemente y cayera todo el peso sobre él. Sentía furia y frustración correr por sus venas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Neville y Harry se lo agradeció, no hubiera podido decir una palabra sin explotar en gritos.

- Escuché a Parkinson y a Bulstrode hablar de eso en el desayuno. Al parecer no llevan mucho, desde el lunes, creo.

'El lunes', ese día se lo había encontrado en la biblioteca y había tratado de... ¿seducirlo?... Tal vez esa no era la palabra, pero lo había besado. También le había dicho que ella no le importaba en lo absoluto. 'Maldito mentiroso'. Temblaba involuntariamente por la ira, pero debía calmarse, no era buen momento para un arrebato.

Trató de controlarse, estaba siendo infantil. No tenía pruebas de que fuera cierto, Parkinson podía haber dicho cualquier cosa con tal de lucirse, además, nunca los había visto juntos... Bueno, sólo esa vez en Las Tres Escobas... Pero él se había ido y la había dejado hablando sola.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Neville- ¿pareciera que tienes fiebre?

- Sí,...estoy bien...- contestó forzadamente, pero después se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir ahí, necesitaba estar solo- ...Creo que mejor me voy a la cama.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación.

Cerró el dosel de su cama y se quedó mirando entre la oscuridad.

¿Qué le molestaba? No era sólo el saberse engañado: se sentía usado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto de confiar en Malfoy, había caído como un bicho en su trampa. Pero había algo más, ¿celos?

'Tal vez, es decir, no se necesita amar a alguien para sentir celos, y ya hemos aclarado que lo que siento por él... Espera, ¿lo que siento? ... Que lo que pasa con él podría ser cualquier cosa menos amor... Es más bien como... atracción... Pero sólo cuando estoy cerca de él.'

'¿Estás seguro?' Le murmuró una vocecita malévola en el oído.

- Absurdo- se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar de costado. Trató de poner la mente en blanco, pero empezó a sentir un calor agobiante. Salió del lecho abrasador y mejor se puso la pijama. Después se encerró en el baño y se lavó los dientes montones de veces para "quitarse el sabor a Malfoy".

Después de la enésima vez de tallarse la lengua, se mojó la cara y miró con furia su reflejo.

- Draco Malfoy es un imbécil- dijo manteniendo el enojo entre los dientes.

- Y tú estas siendo infantil- le replicó su imagen. Se secó el rostro y lanzó la toalla al piso con fuerza, dejando que un poco de frustración se fuera con ella, pero recordó las palabras que acababa de escuchar y miles de imágenes repugnantes llenaron su cerebro, llevando horrendas insinuaciones con ellas en fúnebre burla a su estado. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse; algo cortante, como fauces furiosas mordiendo las fibras de su carne. Un huracán de ira frente a sus ojos nublando la mente en llamas. Frustración rasgando la piel, inundando de sangre. que destilaba el dolor de las heridas abiertas. Vulnerabilidad arrasando, destruyendo la débil columna de estabilidad.

El triste tintineo del vidrio al caer contra el piso rompió la tensión superficial, haciendo que un poco de conciencia asomara de nuevo entre las tortuosas figuras que paseaban por su mente.

Las manos le temblaban al querer reprimir ahora esos sentimientos que luchaban fuertemente por escapar y caer en un mar de acciones desenfrenadas con tal de calmar el enfado y detener todo lo que se arremolinaba en su cuerpo. La sangre caliente esparcía un alivio contenido, que tal vez se liberaría dando rienda suelta a las emociones aprisionadas que punzaban los nervios, dispuestas a desbocar en un desastroso arrebato.

Miró al espejo nuevamente y respiró profundo, sintiendo que el aire que pasaba por sus pulmones se purificaba en su diafragma y se llevaba un poco de tensión al exhalar.

- Cierto, estoy siendo infantil- resopló con enfado.

Con trabajo fue vaciando la mente, dejando caer en el camino las ideas, atropellando con furia sus propias actitudes. Fue hacia la cama y se echó completamente sobre la colcha. La marea bajó, devolviendo el ritmo normal de su cuerpo, y como después de cada tormenta, cayó la breve paz como escarcha de sueño sobre el cuerpo tendido en cansancio.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

El vestíbulo estaba más que lleno, apenas se podía pasar, y para colmo, Parkinson no dejaba de molestar. Al parecer iba a aprovechar el último día del trato pegada a su brazo, el lado bueno era que le finalmente tendría que contarle lo que había hecho Harry ese día en la biblioteca después de que sea había marchado: quizá se había quedado ahí hablando solo y diciendo algo sobre lo perfecto que era. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en Harry teniendo una fantasía repentina con él.

Al fin atravesó el marco de la puerta y la primera persona que vio fue a Harry (sentado al lado de Weasley muy a su pesar) y de repente sus ojos se encontraron. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego empezó a recorrer sus rasgos calculadoramente: sus labios, ¿a qué sabría una fresa compartida en su boca o delinear de nuevo ese cuello para luego morderlo y arrancar un gemido de exquisito placer? Sentía el deseo emanar de sus propias pupilas. Volvió a concentrarse en su rostro, había esperado encontrarse con una sonrisa tímida en un rostro sonrojado pero lo que vio lo dejó perplejo: una furia indescriptible, como cuchillos a través de su cuerpo. Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, y en el momento en que sus hombros chocaron, sintió que una electricidad cortante los unía por un momento. ¿Qué había pasado?

Se mordió el labio. Lo descubriría luego, quizá podría "hablar" con él en un lugar "solo" y "tranquilo" y "bajarle" algo más que el enojo.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Harry se recargó un árbol cerca de una de las torres. Inhaló hondo el olor a musgo y tierra mojada que embalsamaba el aire con cierta inquietud. ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Ahora Malfoy sabría que estaba celoso; ya era suficiente haber tenido que aceptarlo, pero que él supiera, era una visión horrorosa. Escuchó pasos apresurados acerarse pero no volteó.

- Harry¿estás bien?- preguntó Ron con la respiración entrecortada poniéndose a su lado.

- Sí- murmuró él con pesadumbre.

- ¿Qué pasó, por qué te fuiste?

- No pasa nada - contestó con voz apagada.

- Sé que no es cierto, has estado muy raro últimamente. No había querido preguntarte nada por no meterme en tus asuntos pero me estás preocupando y no creo que romper jarras sea la mejor manera de controlar la ira. Dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

- No tengo ánimos, tal vez después.

- Como quieras- terminó con resignación y se conformó con quedarse ahí, mirando el luminoso horizonte, compartiendo silenciosamente los sentimientos de su amigo, preguntándose aún, qué podría estarlo afectando.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Era la hora de la comida, pero no tenía ganas de estar entre la multitud, y mucho menos con la expectativa de encontrarse a Malfoy de nuevo, así que le había dicho a Ron que no tenía hambre y que tenía que recoger su trabajo de Adivinación antes de que la profesora tuviera la oportunidad de avergonzarlo con él.

Subió escaleras desérticas y recorrió pasillos inundados por las conversaciones de los retratos. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a la trampilla. Subió no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Como de costumbre, el aula estaba iluminada por las lámparas cubiertas con pañoletas rojas y el olor a incienso se encerraba entorno, adormilándolo. La profesora estaba sentada hasta el fondo del salón, detrás de un montón de pergaminos. Se acercó despacio, haciendo sus pasos durar lo más posible.

- Em..., disculpe profesora...- murmuró despacio.

- ¿Sí, querido?- preguntó la profesora alzando la cabeza y fijando sus grandes ojos sobre él.

- Sólo me preguntaba... si no habría calificado ya mi trabajo del miércoles, para llevármelo- la profesora se acomodó los lentes y le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.

- Sí, claro, lo tengo aquí mismo- revolvió entre los pergaminos y finalmente tomó uno-. Me pareció muy interesante lo que encontré aquí, aunque tu versión final no me convenció mucho. Si me dejaras, podría ayudarte a descifrarlo mejor, siempre es útil saber lo que nos depara en destino... sobre todo en este tipo de cosas- sugirió dándole mucho misterio a la cosa.

- No, gracias- se apresuró a decir, pero de repente no le pareció tan mala la idea. 'Realmente estoy desesperado', pensó-... Mm, está bien.

- Bueno, siéntate- desenrolló el papel como si tuviera un vociferador en vez de un simple trabajo, lo que sólo logró inquietar más la imaginación de Harry -. Muy bien, al parecer, encontrarás el amor en la persona más inesperada. Pero debes tener cuidado, tal vez esas dudas no sean infundadas, no confíes demasiado, al parecer no es tan sincero como parece- Harry resopló pensando de nuevo en lo que se traía Draco con Parkinson -. Un secreto envuelve sus intenciones, sin embargo parece haber una correspondencia profunda, hasta cierto punto- un incómodo silencio quedó entre ellos, haciendo que la inquietud se agitara dentro de él.

- ¿Y, qué pasa después?- preguntó luego de pensárselo un par de veces. La profesora lo miró escrutadoramente.

- Hay posibilidades de un acercamiento más... íntimo... pero, oh mi querido chico, algo oscuro es lo que los une; pero no te preocupes, parece ser sólo una nube temporal, no dejes que nadie se interponga- Harry no pudo evitar sentir que todo eso era puro drama de la profesora para darle más caché al asunto, de seguro no era más que un montón de exageraciones para darse importancia. Se paró de asiento y tomó su trabajo del escritorio.

- Gracias, profesora, pero ya tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde a la próxima clase- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, lo suficientemente rápido como para salir de ahí y lo necesariamente despacio para no parecer descortés.

'Qué montón de tonterías'. Pero aún así, mientras bajaba las escaleras y recorría el pasillo, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de la maestra: "De la persona menos esperada".

Empezaba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del hombro; pasó tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba dentro de un cuarto oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas pequeñas llamas que flotaban cerca el techo, distribuyendo apenas un brillo débil. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas color verde oscuro que caían desde el techo e impedían el paso de la luz. La habitación estaba vacía, de no ser por un par de libreros y un escritorio viejo y desgastado. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con un par de ojos tormenta.

- ¿Malfoy, qué diab...?- pero Draco lo interrumpió poniendo el índice sobre los labios de Harry para que no dijera nada; los mechones de cabello sobre su cara brillaban sofocados, como hilos de plata. Miró a Harry fijamente, intentando controlar un poco la peligrosa lujuria que amenazaba en ese momento.

Harry no sabía qué hacer: por un lado, sentía el terrible impulso de golpear a Malfoy y hacerlo pagar lo que había hecho; pero por el otro, se veía tan hermoso y vulnerable, casi angelical bajo la tenue luz de las llamas, haciendo brotar algo sin explicación; se sentía tan familiar, secretamente familiar.

Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía a Draco a escasos milímetros de él, podía sentir su aliento en el cuello. Unos labios suaves recorrer el blanco trecho con tiernos besos y mordidas. Escuchaba los amortiguados latidos de su corazón, una extraña sensación recorría su espina, provocando un escalofrío que contrastaba con la temperatura que había alcanzado su cuerpo en poco tiempo. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, sintiendo su piel más sensible cuando la boca húmeda del otro dejó su cuello para encontrarse con sus labios en un beso secretamente anhelado, con el aliento mezclándose, dejando a un lado todo pensamiento, entregándose exclusivamente al efímero placer que concedía el contacto. Las manos de Draco se entrelazaron en el cabello de Harry, recorriendo la selva capilar con magnifico deleite, frotando de vez en cuando el cuello con las palmas, arrancando un suspiro ahogado.

Harry empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y recobró el sentido, dándose cuenta de que acababa de traicionarse a sí mismo. Empujó bruscamente a Draco y se limpió la boca con el borde de la capa.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy?- le gritó Harry furioso. Draco lo miro confundido, tratando de descifrar más allá del simple gesto- ¿Por qué no te vas con Parkinson y me dejas tranquilo?- se volteó dispuesto a irse pero Draco lo tomó de la muñeca.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con que te pongas así?- preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No finjas, sé lo que te traes con ella, así que déjame en paz de una vez por todas, ¿quieres?

- No seas ridículo, no hay nada entre ella y yo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa tonta idea?

- Pues si no quieres que medio mundo se entere tal vez deberías sellarle la bocaza y evitar andar luciéndote con ella en los pasillos- safó su muñeca con brusquedad.

- Yo no...- pero la puerta se azotó antes de que pudiera continuar. Si esa maldita chismosa de Pansy no hubiera estado atosigándolo frente a él, eso nunca hubiera pasado. Pateó la pared frustrado. Tendría que ajustar cuentas con ella.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

La luz de las llamas vacilaba, lanzando intermitentes fulgores sobre los oscuros y húmedos pasillos del calabozo. Una incierta tranquilidad reinaba entre la vencida oscuridad, apenas sofocada por aquellos pasos amortiguados que venían de la escalera. Una sombra se movió, dibujada en las mohosas paredes, seguida de una figura real.

Draco esperaba paciente detrás de un pilar, sabía que estaría sola en ese momento. Sintió la presencia deslizarse ante su escondite. Caminó despacio acechando a su presa.

Pansy miró alrededor al escuchar un ruido. Se quedó mirando hacia una de las puertas que quedaba a su lado, y de entre esa aparente calma, algo se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó contra la pared. Una fría mano cubrió sus labios y se quedó quieta.

- Le dijiste a Potter algo sobre nosotros, ¿cierto?- arrastró Draco con calma, dejando que una brisa glacial empañara sus palabras con desprecio.

- La chica no se movió. La fría sensación se apartó de sus labios. Fue consciente del peso que se recargaba contra ella. Apartó el rostro de la pared lo más que pudo para hablar.

- No sé de qué hablas- murmuró cuidadosamente, confirmando la reacción de Draco cuando éste la empujó aún más fuerte contra el muro.

- Lo arruinaste, no cumpliste con el trato que hicimos... Ninguna parte.- murmuró despacio en su oído, arrasando con rabia contenida la, irónicamente, dulce atmósfera

- Iba a hacerlo... justo ahora.

- ¿Y ya de qué sirve?- gritó él, soltándola bruscamente, fijando su mirada helada, concentrando el rencor en sus pupilas.

- Debería- desafió repentinamente -eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Por eso empezó todo esto.

- Pero tú... –estaba tan enojado que le faltaban las palabras. Tantas cosas, recuerdos de la indeterminación antes de tomar la decisión, ¿y para qué, para que una niña tonta lo echara a perder?

- ¿Y, quieres saber o no?- cuestionó con tono demandante. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse intimidar.

Draco la miró evaluando la situación. ¿De qué le serviría ya saber?

Tal vez sólo para satisfacer la curiosidad.

- Está bien- cruzó los brazos y se recargó contra la pared, mirándola, tratando de parecer indiferente.

- Bueno... Pero, primero quiero saber... ¿Le tendiste una trampa?

Un sobresaltó lo embargó súbitamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pansy entornó los ojos malévolamente, satisfecha del efecto de sus palabras. Habló tranquilamente, saboreando la expectación de Draco, deleitándose con la ansiedad en sus ojos, que contrastaba su gesto "tranquilo".

- Porque justamente de eso se trata todo esto... Cuando saliste de la biblioteca esa noche, tu querido Harry- Draco resopló con disgusto-... O como quieras llamarlo, se quedó pensando un buen rato y empezó a murmurar cosas de que se estaba volviendo loco... y algo de que debía ser el efecto de "la poción"... Después tomó sus libros y se fue.

Una ola embriagante inundó el cuerpo de Draco, evitando aquellas palabras que pugnaban por salir de su boca. Un gusto amargo evadió sus sentidos.

- Entonces... él... él lo sabe... Sabe lo de la poción.

Algo pareció caerse al suelo junto con su mirada, rota ya por la temible incomprensión.

Las llamas se retorcían apasionadas, esparciendo su resto de vida en el rostro de Draco, que, a pesar de no comprender la situación del todo, tenía en mente el problema: su secreto había sido descubierto.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

_Sé que tardé siglo y medio (y lo siento), pero ni me acordaba de que aún no terminaba de subir la historia. Sólo falta un capítulo y una receta _


	9. Lazos de ceniza

_x'D ha habido miles de problemas con este fic desde que lo empecé... Hasta una vez lo borré sin querer (lo que más odié es que se perdieron los adorados reviews)... También una vez perdí el sexto capítulo (ni me acuerdo cómo) y tuve que empezarlo de nuevo_..._ Ha sido todo un chasco. Pero al fin terminaré de subirlo porque este es el último capítulo, después de siglos. Acepto que lo temriné hace muchísimo, pero según yo quería corregir algo y luego se me olvidaba y cuando lo tuve corregido, que me roban la libreta. Sí, ha sido todo un drama._

_Bueno, después del rollo, aquí está_

**Capítulo IX: ****Lazos de ceniza.**

Apenas caía el crepúsculo. Harry estaba sentado junto a la ventana, sintiendo la suave brisa embalsamar el aire con el dulce aroma de los heliotropos lejanos. Miraba ensimismado el límpido cielo, parecido a un verde golfo, delineado con aros rosas y violetas, disolviendo sus tristes pensamientos.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana pensando en su último encuentro con Draco, y a cada imagen que vertía su memoria, algo abrumante se apoderaba de él. No sabía qué hacer o qué sentir... O más bien, no quería enfrentar lo que cruzaba por su cabeza. Por un lado pensaba en ignorarlo y pretender que nada había pasado; pero por el otro, el simple recuerdo de su voz, de su sabor... Lo hacían dudar. Quería apagar la voz que convocaba desesperadamente ese nombre, apagar las imágenes insistentes, y sobre todo, esa horrible sensación de cercanía y familiaridad que había sentido tantas veces hacia él sin poder encontrar una explicación. Recordó vagamente las palabras de la profesora Trelawney, quizá buscando un poco de alivio en ellas:

"Un secreto envuelve sus intenciones, sin embargo, parece haber una correspondencia profunda hasta cierto punto."

- Hasta cierto punto- resopló. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso, acaso había algo que evitara que lo fuera completamente? Pero aún así, nada parecía poder apagar esa llamita dentro de él. ¿Qué sería?¿Esperanza, anhelo? No podía decirlo.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su estupor, pero no volteó.

- ¿Estás bien?- era Ron.

- Sí- contestó Harry sin pensar. Ron se acercó a la ventana y se sentó junto a él.

- No es cierto- comenzó a buscar la mirada de su amigo- . Me he dado cuenta de que algo no anda bien pero ahora creo que necesitas desahogarte... - Harry sonrió mesuradamente, tal vez tenía razón y ya era tiempo de sacar aquello que le oprimía el pecho hacía días. Respiró hondo.

- ¿Recuerdas las notas?- las palabras salían pesadas de su boca, como si no quisieran revelar su secreto- Bueno, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona. Por más que lo intento su imagen está siempre detrás de mis párpados y me hiere porque... creo que no siente lo mismo por mí... Sólo me usó- bajó la mirada hacia los pliegues de su capa, quizá hubiera un poco de consuelo ahí.

- ¿Por qué lo piensas?- preguntó Ron despacio. Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellos hasta que apagadas palabras lo rompieron torpemente.

- Porque quiere a alguien más.

- Creo que enamorarte no fue lo mejor que te pudo pasar, ¿cierto? Pero, si realmente quieres a esa persona...

- ¿Enamorarme?- él no estaba enamorado... ¿o sí?... 'No', y eso estaba fuera de discusión... 'sólo era magia'- ¿Y que tal si todo fuera por una estúpida poción?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Sí, mira... La semana pasada que nuestro trabajo no funcionó, fue porque, sin darme cuenta, puse raíces de mandrágoras y al mezclarse con los corazones de gusanos tal vez resultó como una poción de amor o algo por el estilo- más cabos se iban atando rápidamente pero no pudo continuar.

- Mira Harry- interrumpió Ron poniendo la mano sobre su hombro-, cosas como los sentimientos es mejor no tratar de negarlas.

- No es eso, es que... - tal vez Ron tenía razón pero el no quería a Draco... O tal vez no quería aceptarlo para no sentirse vulnerable- No creo que sea algo natural, que sea... real.

- O tal vez lo es demasiado como para darte cuenta.

Harry miró a Ron, de alguna manera parecía entender lo que sentía. Quizá sí era demasiado profundo y por eso no sabía de dónde había surgido, por qué cada vez se sentía diferente.

- No, definitivamente no es eso- dijo bruscamente, yendo en contra de sus propios sentimientos, queriendo callar esas tontas ideas, desvaneciendo extrañas sensaciones-. Seguro de que es por la poción- Ron lo miró con desgana- En serio. Es completamente razonable si tomas en cuenta algunas cosas- se puso en pie y fue a buscar el libro. Esperaba que lo que tenía en mente realmente tuviera sentido, después de todo, ya llevaba tiempo pensándolo. Tomó en libro en sus manos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro buscando una respuesta- Lee esto- empezó- "Corazones de gusanos", bien sabemos que las propiedades de las plantas tienen que ver con su forma. "Zulla: pérdida de la materia, sensibilización de los sentidos..."; " Látiro: difuminación del cuerpo, realización etérea..."; " Madroño: Impulsos, cuerpo inmaterial..."

Ron se levantó y fue hacia Harry.

- Si éstas son tus pruebas, déjame decirte que no son muy convincentes- dijo en tono de burla.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Bueno, lo que has leído tal vez tenga un poco de sentido, pero creo que te has olvidado de esto- señaló el último ingrediente de la lista- "Elíxir de saúco".

- Un neutralizador- murmuró-. No lo había tomado como un eslabón importante pero ahora recordaba lo que le había dicho Draco. Una sombra pasajera lo nubló, pero alguien evitó que se hundiera.

- No hay forma de que durara tanto tiempo porque las propiedades de la mayoría de...

- Pero debe haber algo- se sentía indefenso, Ron había quebrado su única justificación, pero de todas formas, si lo pensaba bien, todo había empezado antes... Desde el día en que había despertado con él.

- Pues como lo veo, no te queda más que aceptar que estás frito- Harry suspiró amargamente-... Pero no hay que rendirse.

- Creo que... tienes razón- aceptó con voz débil. Lo había tenido que admitir una vez más, al igual que esa noche en el lago, sólo que esta vez había sido más duro por pensar en el engaño del que había sido presa y de su misma impulsividad.

Ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Por horas había intentado dormir pero había fallado miserablemente, así que, después de pensarlo un par de veces, decidió levantarse y tomar un baño. Esperaba que esta vez no hubiera nadie más en él.

Abrió la puerta, temiendo un poco a los recuerdos: estaba vacío. Soltó el aire que había contenido inconscientemente.

Rápidamente se quitó la ropa, como si supiera que alguien lo estaba viendo a través de la pared, disfrutando la aprehensión que ese pensamiento le causaba. Tomó una toalla y la dejó en el borde.

Escuchaba el armonioso sonido del agua al caer, respirando el aroma del vapor que desprendían los jabones de la tina. Ni una luz brillaba, más que el fulgor natural del cielo que asomaba desde la ventana. Se sumergió despacio, el líquido disolvía sus preocupaciones dulcemente, relajando su cuerpo. Se sentía ligero, cómodo entre la oscura soledad. Se hundió completamente entre las burbujas y se quedó ahí, percibiendo los sutiles sonidos del agua al chocar contra sus oídos. Y de nuevo escuchó esa voz, ronca y jadeante, diciendo su nombre con frenética pasión; esa respiración agitada resonaba fuertemente, trayendo borrosas y sensuales imágenes de Draco y él juntos, envueltos en un fino capelo de erotismo y, hasta ahora, desconocido placer. Esa atmósfera casi enigmática y la mirada de esos ojos grises, lo "engañaban", haciéndolo creer que era algo real... Algo como un recuerdo fijo en su memoria.

Rompió la superficie cuando sus pulmones clamaron por oxígeno. Respiró hondo y después exhaló el nombre de Draco con anhelante pesadumbre. Algo tenía el decir ese nombre entre la oscuridad, sintiendo la caricia del agua en su cuerpo desnudo, que lo hacía sentir deliciosamente vulnerable y lleno de deseo al mismo tiempo; crudo y salvaje deseo por una sola persona: Draco Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el cosquilleo que invadía sus labios, saboreando un recuerdo que, a pesar de no ser tan lejano, parecía tan distante y hermoso.

- Draco- repitió entre la inmensidad del silencio, rompiendo las cadenas que él mismo se había impuesto, deseando libremente estar con él. Pero una ola de insatisfacción lo apoderó repentinamente, reanudando las ataduras con más fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que se dejara llevar de esa manera? Se quedó quieto, escuchando entre el vacío que lo rodeaba. Una risita sonó detrás de él: era Myrtle la llorona; estaba parada junto a la orilla de la tina.

- ¿Así que al fin eres un Malfoy?- preguntó "inocentemente".

- Ni lo digas- resopló Harry.

- Mm, han tenido sus problemas, ¿no es cierto?- dijo bastante alegre, a decir verdad.

- No es tu problema- contestó enojado -.Déjame bañarme en paz, no estoy de humor para charlas insulsas- Myrtle le dirigió un gesto de enojo.

- Pues sólo trataba de ayudar, pero si los dos quieren estar sufriendo, por mí está bien.

- Espera- dijo Harry tratando de modular su voz- ¿Dijiste "los dos"?

- Bueno, creo que él también se siente un poco frustrado porque la prenda de sus deseos se ha perdido pero... creo que no es así.

- ¿O sea que él...?

- ¿... te quiere? No lo sé pero, lo que sí, es que está bastante interesado- terminó con cierta melancolía.

Harry sintió algo encenderse de nuevo, creciendo poco a poco, pero que al mismo tiempo era reprimido por miedo a sufrir, siendo violentamente frenado por algo incierto.

- Pues no me interesa- terminó tajante, ignorando ese algo que parecía asfixiarlo éate- salió del agua, sin comprender la rudeza de sus palabras pero con un deseo latente de saber todo lo que Myrtle pudiera decir, aquello que le hacía creer que Draco pensaba en él. Se enredó la toalla en la cintura y se fue al vestidor contiguo.

Si Draco lo quería para fajar (cómo tantas veces lo había demostrado) estaba bien.

Ahora era su turno de cazar.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Y ahí estaba, sentado junto a Hermione. La ventana estaba cerrada y el calor era sofocante, aparte de que la clase era tan aburrida que su mente comenzaba a tomar su propio camino, y muy a su pesar, iba directo a Draco: lo vería en la siguiente clase, así que debía pensar en un plan. El problema era que no podía pensar en ninguno, necesitaba algo a largo plazo (aunque no demasiado) porque no podrían "empezar" a media clase y mucho menos con Snape. Eso sería bastante desagradable: ir con la Profesora McGonagall, acompañados de Snape, por andar echando polvos en el armario. No, definitivamente no era una idea agradable, no importaba lo bello y deseable que fuera Draco.

El calor era tan intenso que se quitó la capa y desabrochó un poco la túnica. Faltaba poco para que terminara la clase, pero esos pocos minutos le parecieron un eterno castigo porque cada vez que recordaba a su "compañero de enfrente", se le volcaba el corazón.

Al fin, la campana tocó, anunciando el cambio de clase que, esperaba Harry, no hubiera tenido que llegar, realmente no estaba seguro de lo qué iba a hacer, además de que se sentía un poco incómodo al pensar en sí mismo como un "seductor".

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Era extraño estar así, tan cerca de Harry después de lo que había pasado el viernes. Aún se preguntaba qué pensaría que se traía él con Parkinson para que se portara de esa forma. Ya varias veces se había hecho el difícil antes, y la falta de confianza era completamente natural tomando en cuenta la ambivalencia de su relación pero, la furia que había visto en sus ojos, ese sentimiento crudo, lo había dejado intrigado, aunque no iba a ir a preguntarle. Lo mejor era dejarlo por la paz o... Usar el revelador.

Clavó la vista en el libro, concentrándose en lo que decía para no tener que preocuparse por esas cosas. Era incómodo estar pensando en tantas tonterías, aunque había invertido tiempo y esfuerzo y no quería tirarlo todo por la borda. Sabía que aún había algo, escondido tal vez, pero podía sentirlo cuando se miraban, no era un amor tierno y perdido como en los cuentos sino, una atracción febril, sofocante en todos los sentidos, que hacía surgir el impulso de fusionarse por un momento y sentir el dolor y el erotismo que contenía estar juntos, siendo algo equívoco, pero innegablemente placentero.

Se levantó para ir por las plumas de Jobberknall que estaban en el último estante del fondo; la única persona que estaba ahí era justamente Harry. Se acercó indiferente y tomó un poco más de lo debía sin siquiera mirarlo pero, para su sorpresa, la mano de Harry se cerró alrededor de su muñeca y lo sostuvo fuertemente. Algo cálido e inesperado recorrió su espina, como aquella noche cuando estaba contra la pared, esperando que sus labios se unieran finalmente a los suyos. Levantó la mirada despacio, dejando que una brisa helada surgiera. Harry se acercó lentamente, con una sonrisa irresistible, parecía no importarle. Una mano tibia recorrió su espalda, subiendo hasta el cuello, acariciando suavemente la piel descubierta, trémula por la impresión, y un soplo sutil en su oído lo llenó por un instante. Draco se estremeció, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso Harry Potter estaba tratando de seducirlo? Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en sus labios. Se apartó de Harry con un movimiento lento y armonioso, dejando fluir la sensualidad. Lo miró retadoramente.

- Quizá después... - le guiñó el ojo fugazmente y regresó a su lugar.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor.

Harry caminaba despacio entre los estantes, mirando filas y filas de libros pero realmente no había leído ni uno solo de los títulos impresos en las viejas pastas, más bien estaba pensando en Draco y lo que había pasado en pociones: sin saber cómo, había tomado el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, había tratado de provocarlo y él... lo había rechazado. Había actuado como si tuviera el poder de decidir el cómo y cuándo de sus encuentros.

Se detuvo frente a un estante, tomó un libro especialmente grueso y comenzó a hojearlo. No sabía el título, ni siquiera el tema pero no le importaba el contenido, sólo quería ocupar sus manos en algo más que tronarse los dedos.

¿Qué le pasaba? A veces, cuando veía a Draco, sentía que quería acercarse, besarlo, tenerlo sólo para él; y otras sentía un vacío por dentro, un anhelo que consumía todo lo demás, tan fuerte para arrancar lo que había en su cabeza y tan incorrecto como para aplacar sus impulsos. Estaba cautivo en un laberinto. Las imágenes, recuerdos confusos y fantasías, se revolvían en su mente sin orden alguno, contradiciéndose unos a otros, y las sensaciones que llenaban sus sentidos eran tan variadas que no podía definir si estaban ahí para alentarlo o para destruirlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmar la vorágine confusión que lo hastiaba. Respiró hondo, reemplazando el éter con aire, pero la profunda exhalación se vio interrumpida: Un par de brazos, demasiado familiares como para poder confiar, lo envolvieron firmemente. No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era, su aroma lo delataba. Se había impregnado con tal fuerza en su memoria que hubiera sido imposible no reconocerlo. Sintió la lengua de Draco deslizarse por detrás de su oreja tan sutilmente que el aire que había quedado contenido se liberó en una súplica. La presencia de Draco lo embriagó por un instante y su cuerpo se estremeció irresistiblemente.

- Draco- las sílabas escaparon contra su voluntad, tan deliciosas que casi dolía pronunciarlas.

Harry se giró despacio, quedando frente a Draco, quien se veía mejor que nunca. Había algo en sus ojos que se clavaba hasta lo más profundo, un deleitoso deseo que emanaba en grises rayos, impulsados por la luz de las antorchas, completado por el delicioso carmesí que estaba impregnado en sus labios. Draco tomó la iniciativa de nuevo y se acercó a Harry sin decir una palabra, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y rozó sus labios con dulzura. Harry sentía que temblaba, no sólo porque Draco estuviera demasiado cerca, sino también porque lo que le transmitía ese beso, lo hubiera esperado en sueños, pero no como una realidad: era demasiado tierno, demasiado sincero. No se movió, ni siquiera para corresponder a esa silenciosa confesión, simplemente se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Draco no se detuvo, siguió un camino de besos gentiles por la base de su cara, su mejilla, el lóbulo de su oreja... y dejó que las palabras emanaran suavemente de su boca:

- Serás mío.

Harry cerró los ojos. El aliento tibio que había acompañado las sílabas lo hizo estremecerse de tal forma que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían abandonado la biblioteca.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Harry confundido. No había sentido nada que le dijera que se habían trasladado.

- Magia- contestó simplemente. Harry miró a su alrededor, al parecer era la habitación del Slytherin, pero no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en los detalles porque, casi inmediatamente, Draco lo empujó hacia la cama y lo cubrió. El vaho que emanaba de ese cuerpo tan anhelado lo hizo sentirse completo. Por un momento no hubo más dudas ni pensamientos que lo atormentaran, lo único que existía era ese momento en que había sentido el cuerpo de Draco fundirse en su ser. Un velo de sensualidad los envolvió instantáneamente y el deseo comenzó a fluir con armonía. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo plenamente la esencia de loto llenar sus sentidos delicadamente, y el recorrido que esas manos hacían por su cuerpo, mientras la lengua aterciopelada exploraba cada surco dentro de su boca, impregnando su dulce sabor con exquisita paciencia. Se sentía tan bien estar así, cobijado por los sentimientos que los ligaban, algo incierto pero hermoso, tan real, que por momentos parecía una fantasía más. Abrazó a Draco con fuerza y delineó su silueta despacio, queriendo traspasar las ropas que los separaban, después, decidido a deshacerse de ellas, comenzó a desabrochar la túnica, la deslizó delicadamente hasta que cayó al piso. Draco hizo lo mismo con la de Harry, besando la piel que iba quedando descubierta a través del sendero, con tanto cuidado y ternura que Harry no pudo evitar que un suspiro surgiera desde el fondo de su corazón y brotara de sus labios en tono suplicante. Era demasiado para él, el toque de Draco era casi superficial, pero penetraba en su alma como un cuchillo piadoso, cortando el miedo y las dudas que tantas veces lo habían acometido. Qué delicioso néctar derramaban los besos de Draco, elixir de un placer prohibido que extasiaba sus sentidos al grado de separarlo de su cuerpo material para probar el amor del que tanto había oído hablar, pero que no había conocido... hasta ese momento. ¿Podía ser realmente posible que alguien lo amara de esa manera? El sentimiento era crudo, fuerte, y al mismo tiempo daba un alivio profundo. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Draco mientras éste lo cubría de exquisitos besos que quedaban grabados en su piel, más allá de un simple contacto. Draco ascendió por su pecho hasta encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios. Miró a Harry antes de continuar, su mirada era penetrante y sensual. Se lamió los labios de manera sugestiva y luego los unió a los de Harry en un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo frenético, sin romper, por eso, la hermosura del momento.

Harry sintió que algo le estrujaba el corazón. Mil palabras se formaron en su mente, pero nada parecía expresar lo que sentía, así que mejor dejó que su corazón decidiera. Se separó escasos milímetros de Draco, aún sintiendo el delicioso aliento impregnarse en sus labios.

- Draco, yo... te quiero...

La mirada de Draco se tornó fría de repente, rasgando el delicado capelo que los había envuelto. Sus ojos brillaban como escarcha helada, clavándose dolorosamente en Harry, quien acababa de dejar descubiertos sus sentimientos y ahora se sentía vulnerable. Draco abrió la boca, gélidas palabras escaparon de ella.

- Tú no me quieres... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso aún sabiendo que no es real?

Harry lo observó confundido. No sabía a lo que el otro chico se refería, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo: alguien tocó a la puerta antes de que las palabras se formaran.

- Señor Malfoy, necesito hablar con usted- era Snape.

- Diablos- dijo Draco separándose de Harry y poniéndose la túnica de Nuevo- Escóndete debajo de la cama- el chico obedeció a regañadientes, aparte de todo, ahora debía quedarse en el piso lleno de polvo. Escuchó vagamente el crujir de la puerta.

- Vine a decirle que el juego que se había suspendido será este sábado- dijo Snape melosamente-. Y algo más...

A Harry le hubiera gustado saber qué era ese "algo más", pero Snape había bajado considerablemente el volumen de su voz y tan sólo se escuchaba un leve murmullo. Se acercó más al borde de la cama pero su cabeza chocó contra algo. Arrastró ese algo con cuidado hacia la luz de la lámpara para poder verlo: era el mismo libro que había sacado de la biblioteca hacía algunos años para preparar la poción multijugos (sólo que no tan destartalado y viejo). Intrigado, lo abrió en la página dónde estaba el señalador. El título estaba escrito con letras escarlata muy repujadas: "Poción de Adonis".

Leyó vagamente la lista de ingredientes, había muchas cosas que él no conocía. Continuó recorriendo las letras y cada palabra le revelaba algo. Cierto, no había entendido las palabras de Draco, pero ahora tomaban un tono mucho más claro: tal vez se refería a esto al decir "sabes que no es real".

La puerta volvió a crujir. Harry salió de abajo de la cama con el libro en brazos. Draco lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Es esto a lo que te referías?- preguntó Harry fríamente.

- ¿Qué te da derecho a hurgar mis cosas?- le igualó Draco.

- No estaba hurgando tus cosas, pero me parece una casualidad muy adecuada, dado lo que acababas de decirme.

- Créeme que no te gustará saber nada de esa poción. Además, no es tu asunto.

- ¿Que no es mi asunto? Me he pasado la última semana torturándome por no saber qué me pasa. Me encuentro con un estúpido libro bajo tu cama, que al parecer tiene que ver con eso más de lo que quieres admitir, y ahora me dices que no es mi asunto- repeló Harry más que irritado: una vez más se sentía usado por el gran imbécil de Malfoy.

- Pensé que ya lo sabías de cualquier forma- dijo Draco indiferente.

- ¿Saberlo, y cómo iba yo a saberlo? Si lo hubiera sabido, te aseguro que no hubiera aceptado esto de ninguna forma.

Una sutil sombra se deslizó por unos ojos grises, opacando el brillo natural de su espejo. Por un momento sintió que caía en el vacío: lo había hecho, había comenzado a entregarse a Harry y ahora él, con unas cuantas palabras, le había arrancado cruelmente el corazón. Casi le parecía poder verlo sosteniéndolo entre sus manos y apretarlo con un placer sádico. ¿Por qué, por qué le hacía esto? Sí, había cometido un error, lo admitía, pero, ¿había sido necesario marcar las palabras con tal amargura? Pero, entre la terrible insignificancia, algo pareció encenderse en Draco. ¿Qué tal si Harry estuviera tomando todo eso como un pretexto? Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sacó el pequeño frasco negro que traía en la túnica y lo sostuvo fuertemente. No tendría más remedio.

- ¿Ahora qué, vas a matarme o algo?- preguntó Harry irónicamente al ver que Draco se acercaba.

- Por supuesto que no- murmuró Draco, con voz tan fría y suave como sus movimientos- ¡Desmainus!

El cuerpo de Harry quedó tendido sobre la alfombra.

Draco tomó una de las plumas de Jobberknall que había guardado y la metió en la botella. La agitó y esperó un poco. Después, se acercó a Harry, tomó su rostro y vertió una gota del contenido de la botella dentro de su boca.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Harry despertó sobresaltado. El amargo sabor de la saliva se deslizaba a través de su garganta reseca. Miró a su alrededor: estaba en su cuarto pero, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en el cuarto de Draco. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar su mente. Un estupor lo invadió de pies a cabeza mientras una imagen familiar se dibujaba detrás de sus párpados: de nuevo esos ojos grises, cubiertos por delicadas hebras platinas; unos labios rojos, enchidos de pasión, muy cerca de los suyos; un aliento tibio y penetrante; aquel terciopelo invadiendo su boca...

Cada segundo, cada sensación era tan real: un recuerdo sacado a flote. Pero, ¿cuándo había sucedido? Forzó su mente un poco y todo comenzó a tomar forma:

El miércoles había ido a la biblioteca para investigar sobre la poción para perder la cordura que Ron y él estaban planeando darle a Malfoy para vengarse después de un altercado que habían tenido fuera de encantamientos. Mientras estaba ahí, Draco se había hecho el aparecido, se había sentado a su lado y... lo había besado.

- "Ayer no pareció molestarte en lo absoluto"- las palabras fluyeron en su mente y en sus labios como olas de mar que rompen contra las rocas. Se detuvo. La realidad cayó sobe él como lluvia de verano, esa que destiñe los colores de la realidad. Después de todo, lo que le había dicho Draco era verdad, realmente no se había opuesto en lo absoluto, de hecho, al parecer, él había tenido un papel más activo que el rubio. Las tripas se le encogieron al recordar los detalles de su encuentro, muchos de ellos los había tomado antes como simples fantasías. Un calor embriagante recorrió su cuerpo. Se encontraba enredado en una compleja red de pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios: había estado con él varias veces, cada una tan distinta, sin embargo, todas con un tinte de placer; pero el mismo Draco le había dicho que no era real. ¿A quién creerle, a Draco o a su corazón, mas,¿era realmente su corazón o simplemente el dichoso brebaje? Escondió la cabeza en la almohada. Debía haber alguna manera de saber qué pasaba... Tendría que pedir ayuda.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

El sol se elevó en el firmamento, desenmarañando los sueños con sus agujas doradas. Las nubes flotaban en aquel mar infinito, lisas como velas sin barco, surcando en el éter turquesa y azul.

Harry se acercó a la ventana, admiró el hermoso paisaje por un momento pero la apreciación se volvió superficial cuando un torrente de ideas inundó su cabeza: de nuevo ese sentimiento de desamparo. Cada vez que todo parecían aclararse, el mundo se invertía.

Qué pensar: esa era la cuestión. Había tantas cosas perdidas, cosas que no habían sido aclaradas y que sin embargo pesaban en el alma. Era una maraña de pensamientos cuyo recorrido no llevaba a ningún lado, tan sólo enviciaba cada vez más el espíritu. Por el momento, lo único que le quedaba era ver a la profesora Sprout, quizá ella podría ayudarlo. A juzgar por lo que había dicho en la clase dónde habían estudiado las adónides, ella sabía bastante sobre el tema de las pociones que se hacían con ellas; el pequeño inconveniente era que tendría que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo para ir a verla.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

El desayuno pasó sin que una palabra saliera de su boca, seguía hundido en su incertidumbre; por más que lo intentara, no podía apartar aquello de su mente. Estaba atrapado. Quizá fuera que le gustara sufrir (y de hecho, de no ser así, hubiera acabado con todo desde hacía mucho tiempo) pero tampoco buscaba dejarlo a un lado, prefería ignorar los comentarios de los demás y concentrarse en sus problemas.

En las clases fue igual, sólo que a veces salía de su ensimismamiento para evitar algún lamentable ataque en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o para tomar alguna nota en Adivinación. Por suerte para él, en esta última, la profesora casi se había limitado a leer los trabajos de Oniromancia (Harry agradeció haber recogido el suyo con anterioridad), así que tuvo más tiempo para atormentarse recordando su situación.

Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sin dar ninguna explicación se separó de sus amigos y echó a andar hacia los invernaderos. Esperaba que la profesora no hubiera salido ya hacia el Comedor.

Caminaba despacio, llegada la hora, no estaba tan seguro de querer contarle a alguien su desgracia, pero de cualquier forma iba a ser directo (claro que pensaba omitir algunos detalles, como sus encuentros, por ejemplo). Al llegar al área de los invernaderos, vio que el número tres estaba abierto. Apretó un poco el paso. Respiró hondo antes de entrar.

La profesora estaba regando unos rosales de zambras a los que parecían haberles arrancado algunas flores. Harry se acercó sin vacilar. Realmente no había por qué ser tan infantil.

- Profesora, ¿podría hablar con usted un minuto?- preguntó con voz suave.

- Por supuesto, querido- respondió la bruja amablemente, dejando a un lado el rociador y sentándose en uno de los bancos que había por ahí. Harry hizo lo mismo.

- Quería preguntarle algo sobre la poción que mencionó en una de las clases anteriores... La poción de Adonis... – la expresión de la maestra se tornó taciturna y Harry pudo notar que se estremecía levemente.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Mm... Me preguntaba cómo funciona, qué es lo que causa y si hay un antídoto o algo...- las últimas palabras temblaron en el borde de sus labios.

La profesora lo miró evaluadoramente. Harry pensó que tal vez sospechaba algo. Pero era imposible. ¿Cómo habría de saberlo?

- Verás- comenzó ella en tono soñador -, esa es una de las pociones más poderosas que se pueden preparar con la Adónide. Su mayor cualidad es que causa una atracción febril hacia la persona a la que pertenece el llamado "secreto de Adonis". Cualquier poción de amor manipula los sentidos para surtir el efecto deseado, pero ésta los somete, crea sentimientos ficticios, engaña el espíritu con ensoñaciones y fantasías e impide que los recuerdos desmientan sus trampas. Enreda a la mente y al corazón de una forma que es imposible escapar de ella antes de que termine su efecto. Por suerte, estos no son muy duraderos. Para que el efecto dure un largo tiempo hay que tomarla periódicamente.

- ¿Y hay algún antídoto?- preguntó nerviosamente.

- Sí, pero no lo conozco... Lo más que podría hacer por ti sería enseñarte a hacer la prueba del "descorazonamiento"- una evidente mirada de complicidad se dibujó en su rostro bonachón. Harry se quedó frío. ¿Lo habían descubierto, pensaría la profesora que él era víctima o el responsable de aquel desastre?- No te preocupes querido, no te dolerá- agregó con una sonrisa. Harry asintió lentamente, aún estaba anonadado.

La profesora se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba al final del invernadero. Harry la siguió, era la primera vez que entraba al despacho de la profesora Sprout. La bruja se sentó detrás del escritorio y le indicó a Harry que tomara asiento en frente de ella. Harry la miraba expectante mientras ella hurgaba en el cajón de su escritorio. Finalmente sacó un pequeño saco de terciopelo púrpura y lo puso sobre la mesa.

- Descúbrete la muñeca- le pidió al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña daga del saco. Harry obedeció sin pensar, su mente estaba centrada en la piedra que estaba incrustada en el puño: era de un rojo intenso y opaco. Ni siquiera sintió el pequeño corte que le hizo la bruja. La sangre brotó de la herida, tiñiendo el cuchillo de vida escarlata-. Chúpate para detenerla- sacó unas hojas secas del costalito y vertió ahí algunas gotas de sangre; después, del mismo lugar, sacó un frasco y dejó caer de él tres gotas de sustancia púrpura: la sangre se volvió de un rojo tan oscuro que se veía casi negra. La profesora la examinó uniendo las cejas en desconcierto-. Al parecer no tienes nada- dijo volviendo a él su mirada- ¿Estás seguro de que...?

- No realmente...- se apresuró a decir con toda sinceridad. Recordó vagamente el día en que había despertado en el baño sin saber cómo había llegado. De repente todo tenía sentido: había ido a buscar agua y había sentido como si algo se rompiese en su cabeza, luego había tenido esa extraña visión de Draco (que ahora reconocía como un recuerdo) y después se había desmayado.

- Bueno, de todas formas, si algo sucediera, me gustaría que me dijeras, estas son cosas muy delicadas, por eso fueron prohibidas por el Ministerio.

- Lo haré. Muchas gracias, profesora.

- De nada. Y por favor, cierra la puerta al salir, ya empieza a sentirse el frío del invierno.

Harry salió a toda prisa. Ahora tenía más cosas en qué pensar pero al menos sabía que no había restos de la poción en él. Era de cierta forma un alivio, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era tanto, pues debía haber otra explicación para todo. Muy bien, ahora sólo le quedaba una opción, nada agradable para su gusto después de todo lo que había pasado, pero era necesario.

Se reunió de nuevo con Ron en la entrada del aula de pociones. Se sentaron en la última mesa, al final del salón. Cuando Draco entró y pasó a su lado, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Pensó que no sería prudente hablar con él ahí. De cualquier forma, ¿qué iba a decirle? Tendría que pensarlo mejor antes de ir con él.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

La tarde caía plácidamente, dando paso a la imperiosa noche. El sol se hundía en el horizonte, pintando los bordes de las montañas de rosa y amarillo.

Draco estaba en la puerta de los vestidores después de la práctica de Quidditch. Miraba melancólicamente la espesa hierba a sus pies. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa y aun sostenía su escoba en la mano.

Ahora Harry sabía de la poción pero, ¿qué tanto había leído? No había podido hablar con él, pues sólo lo había visto en la clase de Snape y obviamente no era un buen lugar para discutir esos asuntos, tendría que buscar un mejor momento para hacerlo. Aunque el lugar no era el único problema que podía encontrar: ¿qué tal si Harry se negaba a hablar con él? No podría obligarlo, ni siquiera intentarlo, pues sólo empeoraría todo. Pero necesitaba saber si sentía algo por él, así sabría si la poción seguía funcionando. Después de todo, sus planes ya se habían venido abajo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de dejar el libro ahí? Ahí lo hubiera podido encontrar cualquiera, aún Snape... Y quizá eso hubiera sido mucho mejor.

Ahora estaba peor que al principio pues, si bien había probado las mieles de la ternura de Harry, y lo había escuchado decir las palabras que tanto anhelaba, estaba sumido en lo más hondo. Cada día se obsesionaba más con él y parecía imposible sacarlo de su mente... y de su corazón. Sí, tan sólo había empeorado, ya no sólo lo deseaba... lo quería. Más que algo puramente físico, era su complemento, y si el no estaba cerca se sentía vacío, perdido en la inmensidad del universo dentro de él mismo. Ciñó la escoba con más fuerza, mirando al cielo en su desasosiego. ¿Qué mejor consuelo podría encontrar sino los brazos de Harry? Pero estaba casi seguro de que no volvería a ser estrechado por ellos. Un gélido aliento se impregno en su piel: el viento soplaba con enfado, removiendo violentamente las copas de los árboles pero no traía ningún consuelo en sus palabras.

Echó a andar despacio, pisando las hojas muertas de los árboles que forraban su camino, las oía crujir, gritar en su agonía. Su mirada seguía fija en la hierba seca que yacía a sus pies. No sentía su cuerpo, ignoraba el frío que calaba su piel, que le quitaba la vida a sus venas, tan sólo pensaba en su perdición, deseando hablar con Harry para saber... para poder explicarle el por qué de lo que había hecho; desahogar el alma en su crisol. Y cómo un giro milagroso, lo vio acercarse hacia el estadio por el otro lado de la explanada. Dudó un segundo pero su cuerpo se adelantó a su decisión y fue hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó del hombro y lo giró bruscamente.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo fríamente, yendo en contra de su voluntad. Harry lo miró sorprendido: no esperaba encontrarlo antes de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Ya lo creo- respondió-, pero antes quiero preguntarte una cosa... –tomó aire- ¿Usaste la poción conmigo?

Draco fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes. Entreabrió los labios, estaba punto de quitarse un peso de encima pero no sabía qué otro podría traerle.

- Sí- contestó con pesadumbre. Sentía la mirada de Harry atravesarle el pecho. Se veía preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa?- se aventuró a preguntar, aunque no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

- Es que... –comenzó dudando- al parecer ya no está en mí...

Realmente no era, ni remotamente, lo que esperaba. Casi se quedó boquiabierto por la incomprensión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no esta funcionando dentro de mí... Creo que desde hace unos días ... Pero no entiendo... aún después de eso...

- Entonces, ¿quieres decir que no era sólo por al poción?- preguntó Draco. Sentía que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido sin encontrar una buena explicación, pero no iba a mostrar sus emociones. Iba a aprovechar el efecto del revelador, tendría que arriesgarse, estaba seguro de que Harry no podría mentirle- ¿Aún te sientes atraído por mí?- preguntó con fingida despreocupación, pero su mirada felina encerraba sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Sí, demasiado para...- Draco tocó sus labios con el índice derecho, acercándose peligrosamente.

- Creo que comienzo a entender... – murmuró- Al parecer todo salió bien al principio, de no ser así no hubieras aceptado nuestro primer encuentro en la biblioteca. Por cierto... ¿ahora lo recuerdas?- Harry asintió- Bien, bien. Si lo recuerdas es por que ya no estás bajo el efecto de la poción...- su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, recordando la hoja de propiedades que no había leído previamente a hacer el hechizo- pero, entonces, ¿por qué te sigo siendo atractivo?- su voz se volvía un poco ronca a cada palabra que pronunciaba, no podía evitar el derroche de sensualidad que fluía de su cuerpo y de sus acciones.

- Porque eres realmente irresistible- contestó Harry, una vez más no sabía por qué las palabras habían salido de su boca de forma tan honesta y sin poderlas detener.

Draco, obviamente, estaba sacándole el mejor provecho a la situación. No iba a decirle todo lo que estaba uniendo en su cabeza, eso lo dejaría para más tarde. Tenía mejores planes para ese momento. Se acercó un poco más a Harry. Estaban a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia...

- Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo en que la poción ya no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros?- pronuncio cada sílaba con un acento de exquisito deleite. La realización se dibujaba en su visión. El leve asentimiento de Harry provocó que una llamarada invadiera su cuerpo. No podía más: tomo los labios de Harry entre los suyos; luego introdujo su lengua sedienta hasta las profundidades de su boca. Era tan dulce, no sólo porque aquel incensario era lo más delicioso que hubiera probado jamás, sino también porque, al fin, había alcanzado lo que él llamaba "victoria". El beso le fue correspondido maravillosamente, con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión, quemando ambos cuerpos. Antes de que pudiera imaginar algo, esos brazos tan anhelados lo rodearon con fuerza, amenazando con sacar todo el aire de su cuerpo... con sacarle hasta el alma. Estaban unidos, sentía como si se fundieran uno con el otro en cada roce de sus lenguas, en cada respiro que daban al compás del palpitar de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Las palabras se consumieron en el belfo y no fue necesario decir nada más, si había algo que tratar, lo harían luego.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

Las llamas de la chimenea titilaban armoniosamente, eram la única fuente de calor para los que se encontraban solos en los calabozos; pero Draco no estaba solo: Harry estaba a su lado. Cubiertos tan sólo por las sábanas de lino verde que se deslizaban caprichosamente por sus cuerpos entrelazados, disfrutaban del silencio que los rodeaba. Esperaban por el momento apropiado para aclarar las dudas, llegaría solo, a su tiempo.

- ¿Tú sabes cómo terminamos así?- pregunto Harry suavemente. Percibió el estremecimiento de Draco cuando el aliento tibio chocó contra su piel desnuda.

- Creo que todo comenzó por mi culpa... Me atraías de una manera misteriosa. Nunca lo entendí... Ni siquiera ahora lo entiendo. Y la única forma que encontré para "arreglarlo" fue induciéndote a estar conmigo, sólo que las cosas no salieron bien. Después no me bastó con poseer tu cuerpo, quería que fueras realmente mío. Luego, una hoja, que debí haber leído antes de preparar la poción, me arrastró por el camino de la incertidumbre. No sabía yo, entonces, si todo era un hechizo o si realmente podías sentir algo por mí. Apenas hoy supe que era un poco de cada cosa. Al principio había sido ficticio...

- ... pero con el tiempo se tornó real. Supongo que el día que desperté perdido fue cuando todo acabó. Pero me habías empezado a gustar antes.

- Maldita poción. Nunca había lidiado con una tan complicada.

- Por eso dicen que son peligrosas. Puedes perder algo que quieres por pensar que todo es una ilusión... Pero dime, ¿cómo sabías que era honesto cuando me preguntaste si la poción no tenía nada que ver entre nosotros?

- Muy fácil... sabía que no podías mentirme. El día que descubriste el libro debajo de mi cama, antes de llevarte a tu cuarto, te di un suero revelador. Tenía que saber si sentías algo por mí, y sabía que si te hacía una pregunta directa no podrías mentirme, aunque así lo quisieras.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco.

- ¿Cuántas cosas me diste a beber?- preguntó inquisidoramente.

- Sólo esas- contestó el rubio con ligereza-. Pero no podrás negar que salió algo bueno.

- Sí, pero al costo de tormento- arreció con amargura -. Y hablando de tormentos. Dime... ¿tuviste algo que ver con Parkinson?

Los rostro de Draco se ensombreció.

- Nada, en lo absoluto. Él único que fue tan estúpido como para meterse con ella fue Zabini, pero ya se ha buscado otra: tu "amiguita" la...- pero las últimas palabras no alcanzaron a salir de sus labios: Harry los selló con un roce de los suyos. Le complacía enormemente sentir que Draco era completamente suyo, y por ahora, no quería pensar en nada más.

Sus cuerpos unidos, como raíces de adónide, mancharon el paso de la noche con el tinte del amor que tantas veces fue parte de sueños profundos. Ya no existía la voz del viento contra las ventanas, ni el ruido de las llamas al besarse, tan sólo estaba el murmullo de sus respiraciones acompazadas. El aire se tiñó de alheña y lo demás, aparte de ese momento, se convirtió en un sueño lejano.

ooooooooooxoooooooooo

_Y ya, eso fue todo._

_Sé que fue un final meloso pero no pude resistirme, no siempre puedo hacer que todo sea drama y tragedia (aunque me encanta), como que necesitaba algo positivo al final._

_Sé que falta la mugre receta de la poción, pero aunque he tardado años en actualizar (y ahora sí es literalmente) no la he terminado, y tal vez ni sea tan necesaria (bueno, sí para entender algunas cosas pero a estas alturas nadie se ha de acordar del principio y entonces no les serviría de mucho), es cuestión de ver qué opinan._

_Bueno, sólo me queda agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta cosa y las que me mandaron sus review através de la historia, y perdirles mil perdones por ser tan burra y borrarlos con todo y fic. Sumimasen ;_;_

_De todas formas nuchísimas gracias por leer mis loqueras._

_Besos._

Xochiquetzalli


End file.
